Kiseki no Heika
by SeraphelArchangelaClaudia
Summary: Orang itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki benda dan nasib yang sama dengannya. Ia memasuki Teiko dan mencari orang itu. Tapi, selain mencarinya, ia juga akan merubah Kiseki no Sedai. Set Time: Teiko days, tahun kedua dan semester kedua. BAD AT SUMMARY, FIRST TIMER, OOC, SHOUNEN AI, AND OC.
1. Yamiga Ryuu

"Ini Teiko ya,... Kuharap aku dapat membuat teman di sini.."

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

* * *

Duk...duk...duk...Suara pantulan bola basket di gedung olahraga basket , menggema hingga ke ujung ruangan. Dua orang murid saling memamerkan kemampuan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berambut hijau, dan yang lainnya berambut pirang.

Syuut... bola basket itu dilempar oleh murid yang berambut hijau. Seperti hiasa, _three point shooter_nya tidak pernah meleset. ia mendorong kembali kacamata berframe hitamnya ke arah matanya. 'Haniwa' (Lucky Item-nya) didekapnya sambil memasang senyum arogan.

"Midorimacchi sugoi!" Seru remaja yang berambut pirang penuh antusias.

"Hmph,...Tentu saja nanodayo! Oha-Asa mengatakan bahwa Cancer mendapat peruntungan baik dan akan bertemu sesuatu yang menarik! Katanya Gemini memiliki peruntungan yang hanya rata-rata saja. Aku tidak mau berpasangan denganmu lagi Kise!." Kata murid yang dipanggil Midorima dengan penuh tsundere.

"Cih, Midorimacchi tsundere!" "Berisik! Nanodayo!" "Hidoi-ssu!"

"Ano..."

Perdebatan mereka disela oleh Panggilan dari seseorang. Mereka berdua langsung menolehke arah sumber suara.

"Apakah ini gedung olahraga Basket untuk first-string? Aku mencari seseorang disini.."

Saat mereka memandangi seorang laki-laki di hadapan mereka, satu-satunya yang terlintas adalah

'Bishounen'

Pikir mereka bardua sambil terus memandang orang luar dihadapan kereka. Ia memiliki rambut silver dengan mata merah ruby. Kulitnya bagaikan porselen, dan wajah yang manis. Tubuhnya seperti tubuh perempuan, yang membuatnya terlihat _Fragile_. Ia memakai kemeja putih, yang lengannya ia gulung sampai sikunya, dasi merah yang dipakai asal-asalan, dan celana panjang serta sepatu kets hitam. Ia membawa tas olahraga di bahunya, dan mengenakan gelang biru dengan bandul lonceng.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Kalian tidak berkedip dari tadi.." kata orang asing itu membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Ah, maaf! Aku...hany-" kata-kata Kise terpotong oleh tangan Midorima yang mendarat di atas mulutnya.

"Siapa kau? Nanodayo," Tanya Midorima langsung _To the point._

"Ah,.. maaf atas ketidak sopanannya. Namaku Yamiga Ryuu. Umur 11 tahun,"

"Namaku Kise Ryota! Aku adalah copy cat! Umur 13 tahun. Yoroshku onegaisimasu!" Seru Kise penuh semangat.

"Midorima Shintaro. Shooting guard di sini. Lemparanku tidak pernah meleset," Kata Midorima.

"hmmm,... tidak pernah meleset ya? Aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Bisa tolong tunjukkan padaku? sebisa mungkin dari tempat terjauh," request Yamiga sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Midorima merasa bahwa ia di rendahkan oleh orang luar itu. sekarang terdapat tiga persimpangan di keningnya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya orang asing datang ke sini, lalu merequest begitu saja.

"Hmph,... Jangan merendahkanku nanodayo!" Midorima segera mempersiapkan dirinya di tengah lapangan. ia men-dribble bola basket di tangannya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar. Matanya menajam dan ia mulai menenangkan dirinya. Ia melempar three pointer dari tengah lapangan dan masuk ke dalam ring dengan bunyi yang memastikan. ia tersenyum dan mengambil lucky itemnya yang tadi ia telantarkan di_ bench_.

"Midorima-cchi kakoi!" seru Kise sambil mengoper Lucky item Midorima ke arahnya.

"Cukup baik. Tapi,... itu bahkan tidak mendekati sempurna." Kata Yamiga dengan wajah _stoic. _Matanya menemui iris hijau Midorima.

Lagi-lagi terbentuklah tiga persimpangan di kening Midorima. Sudah seenaknya memerintahnya, mengkritik lagi!

"Kalau begitu, perlihatkan lemparan three pointer yang sempurna! Jangan seenaknya mengkritik!" kata Midorima penuh emosi.

"Midorimachi!" "Diam Kise!"

"Baiklah,..." Yamiga segera berdiri dan menaruh tasnya. Midorima mengoper bola basket itu dengan kasar. Tetapi Yamiga tetap menangkapnya. Ia berjalan mendekati ring... Maksudku, Benar-benar dibawah ring.

"ITU BUKAN THREE POINTER TAUU!" teriak Kise dan Midorima penuh emosi. Jadi, ia mengkritik tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Jangan bercanda!

Tapi, tanpa disangka, ia memutar badannya dan menghadap ring basket di ujung lain. Ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dan melempar bola basket itu dari tangannya. Kedua anggota Miracles itu_ shock_. Bola itu masuk dengan perfect-nya, tanpa menyentuh jaring dan tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali.

"..."

* * *

"Tidak mungkin..." Midorima hanya bisa mengucapkan 2 patah kata itu saja.

"Yamiga-cchi Hebat!" teriak Kise sambil 'menabrak' Yamiga.

"Ahaha,... Bagaimana denganmu? bolehkah aku melihat kemampuanmu?"

"Tentu saja!" Kise spontan menjawab keinginan Yamiga.

Kise mengambil bola basket dan memasuki lapangan. Ia berlari dari ujung lapangan ke arah ring dengan cepat. Di timing yang tepat, ia segera melompat dan melakukan_ Dunk. _Ring basketnyabergetardengan hebat, menandakan seberapa besar kekuatan yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan dunk tersebut. Midorima hanya menonton dalam diam, masih shock dengan kejadian tadi.

"Dunk-nya lumayan bagus, tapi kalau diberi lebih banyak kekuatan, akan memberikan kesan yang lebih," kata Yamiga dengan sedikit senyum.

"Tentu saja, dengan senyum _Charming_ku, pasti ak-"

"senyummu palsu."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kamu bermain basket dengan senyum palsu, kamu tidak akan menikmati permainan, dan akan merasa bahwa basket itu membosankan. Saat kamu merasa basket itu membosankan, kau akan membenci basket." Kata Yamiga dengan serius.

Kise terdiam... tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia menjadi ingat dengan kata-kata Kuroko yang hampir sama persis dengan perkataan Yamiga. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Kise tertawa. Ia tertawa sepenuh hatinya, tidak seperti biasanya. Midorima hanya kaget melihatnya dam Yamiga tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Kuro-"

Lagi lagi disela oleh suara lain yang berupa suara pintu yang dibanting. dari sana, datanglah seseorang berambut biru tua dan berambut ungu. Yang berambut biru berkulit tan, dan yang berambut ungu bertubuh tinggi.

"Kise! Akashi memanggilmu!"

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

Bagaimana?

saya masih First timer, jadi...

tolong jangan di flame...

Edit: Saya sudah mencoba untuk mengedit. Kalau masih ada yang salah, tolong di Review!


	2. Surprise!

"Kise! Akashi memanggilmu!"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...  
**

* * *

Spontan mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah dibanting itu. Kedua orang itu memasuki gedung olahraga dan mengamati Yamiga.

"Kenapa anak SD ada di sini? Ini gedung olahraga untuk orang-orang tertentu saja lho," Kata sang murid berambut biru tua itu sambil berlari melintasi lapangan basket. Murid yang berambut ungu mengekor di belakangnya.

"Namaku Yamiga Ryuu. Saya 11 tahun. Saya sedang mencari seseorang di sini, dan bertemu dengan mereka," kata Yamiga sambil menunjuk ke arah Midorima dan Kise.

"He,... Namaku Aomine Daiki. Umur 13 tahun. Aku anggota first string di sini, dan merupakan Ace di tim-ku," kata murid berambut biru yang menyebut dirinya Aomine.

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku Center di tim, *munch* *munch*, dan aku sangat menyukai makanan," kata murid yang tinggi itu sambil mengunyah keripik di tangannya.

"Yoroshku onegaishimasu..." senyum Yamiga menatap mereka berdua.

"Aominecchi, coba 1 on 1 dengan Yamigacchi, deh! Tadi Yamigacchi melakukan three pointer dari ujung lapangan lho!" celutuk Kise sambil menarik lengan Aomine.

"Eh? 1 on 1 dengannya? Mana mungkin! Mungkin ia bisa three pointer, tapi jika dalam permainan 1 on 1, kondisi fisiknya tidak mendukung! Belum lagi, ia masih 11 tahun." Tolak Aomine sekaligus menyindir Yamiga.

Sekarang ada 3 persimpangan di kepala Yamiga. Hanya karena ia masih seumuran dengan anak SD, pendek, dan tidak memiliki otot sama sekali, ia tidak boleh seenaknya menghakimi dia. Ia mengambil bola basket dari tangan Kise dan men-dribblenya ke arah Aomine. Matanya menajam dan menjadi serius.

"Kalau kau berpikiran begitu, coba 1 on 1 denganku!" sergah Yamiga emosi.

"Jangan menangis kalau kalah ya, chibi!" senyum Aomine sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan santai.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Kise menjadi wasit, sementara Midorima dan Murasakibara menonton di bench. Sambil tersenyum, Kise melemparkan bola ke udara. Aomine tersenyum, yakin ia akan segera mendapatkan bolanya. Ia melompat dan menggapai bola itu, merasa bahwa ia akan menang dengan mudah...

Ternyata salah.

Yamiga melompat lebih tinggi dari Aomine, membuatnya terlihat seperti terbang. Ia meraih bola oranye itu dan membawanya lari. Aomine kaget dan segera mengejar Yamiga. Di bench, terlihatlah wajah-wajah shock menghiasi muka Midorima dan Kise. Murasakibara tetap mengunyah keripiknya. Aomine mencoba untuk merebut bola dari tangan Yamiga. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia tak pernah berhasil untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Yamiga melakukan three pointer sambil bertolak belakang dengan ring basketnya. Lagi-lagi, bola itu masuk tanpa menyentuh jaring di ring itu. Aomine shock, merasa bahwa ia merendahkan lawan yang menarik sepertinya. Aomine tersenyum dan membawa bola basket itu ke arah ring di ujung lainnya. Ia melakukan dunk, yang membuat mata Yamiga terbelalak. Aomine tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah lawannya. Tanpa disadari, Yamiga sudah melesat di sampingnya sambil men-dribble bola di tangan kirinya. Aomine mengantisipasi gerakan ini dan segera berjaga di daerah three pointer.

Tapi, Yamiga ternyata melakukan dunk. Ia melompat setinggi dua kali ukuran tubuhnya. Aomine tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Terlalu kaget untuk mencegah Yamiga. Yamiga mendarat di atas lantai lapangan itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan merendahkanku, kan?" tawa Yamiga senang mendapat lawan seperti Aomine.

"Hmph, aku akan mulai serius kalau begitu!"

Pertandingan berlangsung kembali dan berakhir setelah 10 menit. Skor mereka adalah 30-30. Aomine dan Yamiga saat itu juga menjadi akrab.

"Yamigacchi sugoi! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan dunk!" seru Kise sambil melempar tangannya ke udara,... yang ternyata mengenai bungkus keripik Murasaki bara, dan membuat seluruh isinya jatuh.

Setelah diam beberapa detik, Murasaki bara langsung mengucapkan,

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kise-chin"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Kise menggema hingga satu kota dapat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Gawat, kalau seperti ini, Kise akan benar-benar mati, nanodayo"

"Aku juga tahu, tapi kita harus membeli makanan, dan tidak ada toko di sekitar sini!" Aomine dan Midorima mulai khawatir melihat Murasakibara mengejar Kise sambil membawa pisau untuk roti, yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Ano, Murasakibara-kun?"

Merka semua menoleh pada sumber suara. Tampak di depan mereka, Yamiga yang sedang merogoh sesuatu dari tas-nya dan mengeluarkan suatu kotak.

"Ini, aku punya banyak sekali di rumah. Ayahku yang mengirimkan semuanya padaku. Apa kau mau? Aku tidak bisa memakan sebanyak ini.." usul Yamiga sambil menyodorkan kotak itu kea arah Murasakibara.

Setelah melihat kotak itu, Murasaki bara langsung membelalakkan matanya, yang biasanya terlihat mengantuk itu.

"INI MAIBOU YANG LIMITED EDITION!" teriak Murasaki bara, ia duduk, lalu langsung merobek kotak itu dan memakan isinya.

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia sesenang itu" bisik Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine bersamaan.

Mendadak, tangan Yamiga ditarik oleh Murasakibara. Ia mengangkatnya, dan mendudukan Yamiga di antara kedua kakinya. Yamiga menoleh ke atas menatap wajh Murasakibara yang tepat berada di atasnya. Murasakibara mengunyah 3 maibou sekaligus, membuat pipinya terlihat seperti tupai. Yamiga tertawa dan mengambil saputangan dari kantungnya, dan melap remah-remah di sekitar bibirnya.

3 manusia yang terlupakkan itu memasang wajah yang mengatakan:' JANGAN BERCANDA!', karena, selama ini hanya 2 orang yang pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Murasakibara.

"Dia itu apa? Padahal baru pertama kalinya bertemu, tapi ia sudah langsung dekat dengan Murasakibara.." selidik Midorima, sambil membetulkan kacamatnya.

"Arienai-ssu!" seru Kise histeris.

"Kau,...bercanda" Aomine tidak mau percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pintu kembali terbuka, dan masuklah seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru langit. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah mereka. Yamiga menyadarinya, dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Kedua mata Ruby-nya terbelalak dan langsung berteriak,

"Tetsu!"

"Eh? Kurokocchi tidak di si-, tunggu, kau mengenal Kurokocchi?!" teriak Kise.

"Tentu saja aku kenal! Dan Tetsu ada di sana tahu!" kata Yamiga menunjuk ke arah Kuroko.

Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kise menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan jari telujuk Yamiga. Ternyata benar, Kuroko ada di sana. Wajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar, berubah menjadi senang, tidak percaya, dan bersyukur.

"...Ryuu-kun?"

"Oshashiburi! Tetsu!" tawa Yamiga.

Tetsu berlari sekencang mungkin dan segera memeluk Yamiga. Karena kecepatan yang tinggi, Yamiga langsung terjatuh. Tapi, Murasakibara sdah menghindar terlebih dahulu. Ketiga orang yang lain hanya terdiam melihat Kuroko yang, 'Oh, sangat OOC' di hadapan mereka.

"Kapan kamu datang? Kenapa kamu bisa datang? Kau makan teratur kan? Bagaimana dengan-" pertanyaan Kuroko langsung dihentikan oleh jari telunjuk Yamiga yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok! Aku akan bersekolah di sini mulai besok!" jawab Yamiga sambil menahan berat tubuh Kuroko yang menindihnya.

"Hountou? Syukurlah kalau begitu.." kata Kuroko sambil merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yamiga yang disambut oleh tangan Yamiga sendiri.

"EEEEH! Kenapa Kurokocchi bisa kenal dengan Yamigacchi?!" sahut Kise, disambut dengan anggukan dari Midorima dan Aomine.

"Kami teman masa kecil, tapi Yamiga pindah ketika ia berumur 4 tahun," jawab Kuroko.

"Betul sekali! Lalu, aku kembali lagi ke sini, dan mencari sekolah di mana Tetsu berada!" sambung Yamiga dengan riang, dan membuat anggota Kisei nge-blush (kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara).

"Kenapa kalian tidak datang saat kalian kupanggil?"

* * *

mendadak suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat. Aura pembunuhan tersebar ke mana-mana, membuat Kise hampir menangis karenanya. Suara gunting yang dibuka-tutup menambah perasaan mencekam. Mereka semua perlahan-lahan memberanikan diri untu menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"A...akashi,"

"Akashi-kun,"

"Akashicchi,"

"Akashi,"

"Aka-chin,"

Satu nama,... hanya dengan satu nama ini, bulu kuduk mereka semua langsung berdiri,... kecuali Yamiga.

"Akashi? Siapa dia?" tanya Yamiga dengan blak-blakkan tanpa membaca situasi sama sekali.

"Aku kapten di tim ini..," Kata Akashi mendekati Yamiga. "Kau sendiri siapa? Orang luar dilarang masuk ke sini," jelas Akashi mengeluarkan aura suram, tetapi tidak Yamiga pedulikan.

"Namaku Yamiga Ryuu. Saya 11 tahun, dan saya di sini untuk menemui Tetsu, teman masa kecil saya. Saya akan bersekolah di sini, jadi saya tidak perlu izin untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini" ujar Yamiga dengan sopan dan jelas. Matanya terlihat tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Seijurou Akashi. 13 tahun, dan kapten di sini. Sepertinya, kau membuat 'anak buahku' menjadi 'sedikit' terlambat dari biasanya," senyum Akashi membuat anggota Kisei makin merinding.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-san. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu,"kata Yamiga sambil membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Akashi.

"Hmmm,... Kau cukup menarik. Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan latihan kami dulu." Senyum Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya, langsung menyuruh 'anak buah'nya untuk berlari 100 kali keliling lapangan, yang tentu saja dijawab dengan protes dari Kise.

"Kise, dua kali lipat," Kise langsung diam.

* * *

"Aku boleh ikut latihan kalian tidak?" tanya Yamiga sambil menarik lengan Kuroko.

"Tapi latihannya berat lho, kalau kau sampai kecapekan bagaimana?" tanya kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Percayalah, Tetsu. Aku sudah menjalani hal yang lebih berat dari ini" bisik Yamiga dengan wajah sedih. Kuroko menghela napas dan mengajaknya mendekati Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, Ryuu ingin ikut latihan dengan kami. Boleh tidak?"

"Jangan. Latihan seperti ini tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya. Nanti berbahaya," jawab Akashi sambil menatap Yamiga.

"Kumohon! Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mengikuti klub basket! Aku janji tidak akan memberikan beban untuk kalian!" sergah Yamiga, memohon. Anggota Kisei malah cengo melihatnya. Mereka sebisa mungkin ingin menghindari latihan 'dari neraka buatan Akashi'. Tapi anak ini malah memohon untuk ikut?!

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi kalau capek, jangan dipaksakan ya,"hela Akashi sambil mengajak anggotanya berlari.

Yamiga ikut berlari dengan mereka. Sudah 10 menit, tapi mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari perintah Akashi. Tampaklah, mereka berkeringat seperti baru disiram air, dan dengan wajah seperti zombie. Murasakibara masih berlari dengan kotak maibou dari Yamiga di tangannya. Midorima sudah hampir menyeret kakinya, dan lucky item-nya ia simpan di bench. Aomine sudah berwajah zombie, tetapi masih ber'arwah'. Kise mengeluh, bahwa ia takut bila jerawat muncul di wajahnya, dan wajahnya tidak akan _cool _lagi bila ia berlari sebanyak itu. Akashi masih berwajah seperti biasanya. Kuroko berada di belakang mereka mencoba untuk terus dapat berlari bersama mereka.

Yang mengherankan adalah Yamiga. Ia hampir tidak berkeringat, dan napasnya masih memimpin di depan mereka, bersama dengan Akashi. Hal ini membuat mereka heran, bagaimana bisa anak berumur 11 tahun memiliki stamina sehebat itu?!

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka selesai. Dilanjutkan dengan skot-jump, push-up, sit-up, dan mini game. Mereka hampir tidak bernyawa saat melakukan mini game. Mereka membagi tim menjadi 2. Tim Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima, vs Tim Aomine, Kuroko dan Kise. Yamiga diletakkan di bench. Setelah latihan selesai, seseorang bersurai merah jambu datang membawa minum.

"Otsukaresama! Minna~" Seru perempuan itu, memberikan air mineral pada mereka semua.

"Thank you! Satsuki!" kata Aomine sambil tersungkur di lantai, mencoba untuk membuka botol minumnya.

"Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa, kalian kan, yang berusaha keras!... Are? Kau siapa?" tanya manajer mereka menunjuk ke arah Yamiga.

"Yamiga Ryuu. 11 tahun. Salam kenal," senyum Yamiga dengan manis, membuat Momoi menjadi;

"KAWAIIII!" teriak Momoi sambil memeluk Yamiga, yang langsung K.O.

"Gawat! Aku hanya membeli 6 minuman! Bagaimana ini?!" Momoi langsung histeris mengingat ia hanya membeli untuk anggota Kiseki no Sedai saja.

"Daijoubu. Aku bisa membelinya di perjalanan pulang nanti," kataYamiga menenangkan Momoi, sambil sweatdrop.

"Tapi, nanti kau bisa dehidrasi!" kata Momoi lagi.

"Kau bisa mengambil air minumku," kata Midorima mengulurkan botol minumnya.

"Tidak, aku saja," kata Kuroko.

"Kalian minum saja punya kalian sendiri! Terutama kau Kuroko! Kau kan sudah meminumnya sedikit!" kata Aomine sedikit cemburu, tidak terima bila Kuroko indirect kiss dengan orang lain.

"Kalian sudah capek. Sudah pasti haus. Ryuu, tubuhmu harus mendapatkan air setelah olahraga berat. Minum saja punyaku," tanpa disangka, Akashi mau membagi air minumnya pada Yamiga. Yang lainnya langsung mundur.

"Tapi Akashi-san bagaimana?" tanya Yamiga ragu-ragu.

"Aku sudah meminumnya sedikit. Jadi tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Akashi meyakinkan.

Karena masih berumur 11 tahun dan belum mengerti soal romance, Yamiga langsung saja meminum air dari botol milik Akashi, tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan indirect kiss dengan kapten kiseki no sedai yang ditakuti. Yang lainnya syok, speechless, bahkan Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah maibou-nya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san!" kata Yamiga dengan wajah yang membuat semuanya blushing.

"Aa...," jawab Akashi sambil melangkah meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

Ditengah-tengah langkahnya, senyumnya makin mengembang. Ia mebalikkan badannya menghadap gedung ang baru ia tinggalkan.

"Yamiga Ryuu, kau akan kujadikan milikku," senyumnya, lalu berjalan ke arah limousine yang menunggunya.

* * *

Esok harinya...

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu! Nanti mau ke SD Teiko tidak? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ryuu!" sahut Aomine pada_ shadow_-nya.

"Boleh saja," jawab Kuroko.

"Aku juga ikut!" teriak Momoi.

"Aku juga –ssu!" Sambung Kise.

"Hmph,...apa boleh buat, nanodayo," Ikut Midorima dengan penuh tsundere.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yami-chin," Bahkan, Murasakibara setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sepulang sekolah ya!" Teriak Aomine, membuat banyak mata tertuju padanya.

"Tapi aneh, aku mencari namanya di SD Teiko, tapi tidak ada,"mendadak Akashi datang sambil mebolak-balik berkas di tangannya.

"EEEEEH!" semuanya langsung shock. Mungkin, kemarin Yamiga hanya bercanda?

Mereka semua memasuki sekolah dan duduk di tempat duduk mereka dengan aura suram. Tidak percaya bahwa Yamiga tidak jadi memasuki sekolah Teiko. Bahkan, Akashi ikut –ikutan menjadi seperti mereka. Murid yang lain menjadi takut.

Bel sudah berbunyi. Guru memasuki kelas, tetapi Akashi hampir lupa untuk menyiapkan kelasnya untuk memberi salam. Murasakibara tidak makan seperti biasanya. Midorima mengelus lucky item-nya, sementara matanya kosong. Kise yang biasanya ngerocos sana-sini menjadi pendiam. Aomine tidak tidur, tapi menghadap jedela, seperti cewek lagi jatuh cinta. Kuroko bisa terlihat, karena mengekuarkan aura suram. Momoi yang biasanya terlihat ceria, memasang wajah suram. Guru sweatdrop melihat ke-7 muridnya yang suram ini.

"Hari ini akan ada murid baru. Mungkin kalian kaget melihatnya, tetapi kepintaran intelektualnya setinggi dengan perguruan tinggi. Ia sudah menjadi sarjana S3, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah. Selama ini, ia belajar di rumah tanpa bantuan guru, dan orang tua. Kuharap, kalian bisa berteman dengannya," senyum guru itu.

Tak lama, pintu diketuk, dan guru itu mempersilahkannya masuk. Saat murid itu masuk, semua menatapnya tidak percaya. Ke-7 murid suram itu tidak mengangkat kepala mereka dari meja. Mereka tidak peduli lagi.

"Nama saya Yamiga Ryuu. Saya masih 11 tahun, tapi saya telah mendapat gelar Profesor. Saya kembali ke SMP untuk mencoba sekolah normal seperti anak-anak biasa. Minna de Yoroshku!" senyum Yamiga dengan wajah manisnya, membuat entah laki-laki atau perempuan nge-blush.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai, yang mendengar suara itu, langsung mengangkat kepala mereka dan berteriak,

"Ryuu-kun!"-Momoi

"Ryuu!" -Aomine

"Yamiga!"-Midorima

"Yamigacchi!" -Kise

"Yami-chin!" -Murasakibara

"Ryuu..."-Kuroko

**.**

**.**

"Ryuu,"-Akashi

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

Mwahahahaaa...

Akhirnya, selesai dengan cara yang menggantung.

Terima kasih, atas riview-nya...

kali ini mencoba untuk membuat chapter yang panjang..

RnR~


	3. Long day at school

"Ryuu,"-Akashi

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

"**YAMIGACCHI!"** Kise langsung melompat ke arah Yamiga, sementara Yamiga tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ku-kukira, *snif* Yamigacchi *snif* tidak masuk ke-ke Teiko...*snif* Aku sedih sekali –ssu!" tangis Kise sambil memeluk Yamiga. Semua murid hanya melihatnya, heran.

"Ahaha,... aku rasa, kalian kaget ya?" tawa Yamiga sambil sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba, beban di atas Yamiga bertambah. Aomine dan Kuroko ikut meniban Yamiga, membuatnya sesak napas. Murasakibara datang dan memeluk mereka berempat sekaligus. Kita dapat melihat arwah Yamiga hampir meninggalkan tubuhnya. Momoi sudah menangis di samping mereka. Midorima dan Akashi hanya tersenyum, dan ikut maju ke depan kelas. Sekarang, seluruh murid hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian,... bisa melanjutkannya setelah mempersilakan Yamiga pergi ke tempat duduknya. Hari ini kelas bebas untuk berkenalan dengan Yamiga. Dan tempat duduknya akan berada di sebelah Aomine," jelas guru itu.

Mereka semua menyingkir dari Yamiga, dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Aomine mengajaknya duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Dan dari situ, mulailah para murid berkerumun.

"Eh, Yamiga, rambutmu benar-benar putih atau kau warnai?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Ryuu-tan?"

"Kenapa kau mau sekolah di sini?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kiseki no sedai?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah S3?"

Oke, sekarang Yamiga pusing sekali. Seluruh teman sekelasnya mengerumuni bangkunya, dan menanyakan SEMUA tentang dirinya. Sekarang, ia benar-benar berpikir,

"Inikah yang namanya sekolah itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar cowok atau bukan?!" sahut seorang murid membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Twitch, twitch... Baikalah, kau sudah memencet tobol 'on' di kepala Yamiga. Sekarang ia tersenyum manis, dan bukan pertanda yang baik. Aura milik Akashi keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, dan ia menatap orang yang mengajukkan pertanyaan 'bodoh' itu padanya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan yang lain memberi jalan agar dia bisa lewat, menuju arah orang 'bodoh' itu.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Kau meragukan Gender-ku sebagai laki-laki?" senyum Yamiga manis sekali hingga yang lain bergidik melihatnya. Akashi terlihat heran.

"Bu-bukan,...eh! maksudku,.. ak-aku han-...,"mendadak kunai berada di dekat lehernya. Sekarang ia sudah berkeringat dingin, menyesal dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

"Kalau bicara yang jelas," senyum Yamiga lagi, sambil mengarahkan kunai yang ia ambil dari _sleeve _bajunya.

"MAAFKAN AKU!" orang itu sudah lari terbirit-birit. Yang lain hanya melihatnya takut, tapi kagum.

"Hebat! Dia kan, pem-bully yang paling menyebalkan dan berkuasa di sini!" seru seorang murid, yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"bully,..." Yamiga memegang kepalanya, merasakan banyak memori melintasi otaknya saat ini. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, dengan napas yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

"Ryuu-kun..,"Kuroko menepuk bahu Yamiga, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayangan yang ia lihat saat itu.

Yamiga menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, lalu membisikkan 'tidak apa-apa'. Kuroko mengangguk dan duduk di belakang Yamiga. Kise datang dan memeluk Yamiga lagi. Murasakibara menawarkan snack padanya. Midorima menceritakan tentang Oha-Asa. Aomine kembali duduk dan membava majalah. Momoi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kise. Akashi tersenyum, dan kembali membaca buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Murid-murid yang lain tetap menanyakan sesuatu pada yamiga, yang tentunya dijawab dengan sesingkat mungkin. Beberapa murid saling meng-sms ke anak kelas lain, memberitahukan soal Yamiga. Diam-diam, di dalam kelas mereka membacanya. Banyak yang tekejut, kagum, dan tertarik. Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang...

* * *

**Bel istirahat telah tiba.**

* * *

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai pergi ke atap, sambil membawa bekal mereka. Mereka semua membuka makanannya. Kuroko membawa roti melon dengan milkshake vanila dari kantin. Aomine membeli burger dari kantin. Midorima membawa shiruko. Kise membawa makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Momoi membawa sosis berbentuk gurita. Akashi membeli tofu soup dari kantin. Murasakibara membawa dan membeli semua jenis makanan ringan. Yamiga membawa _homemade bento._

"Yami-chin, boleh minta shrimp roll-nya tidak?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk ke arah shrimp roll Yamiga.

"Boleh,.." Yamiga menyodorkan makanannya.

"Arigatou, Yami-chin," kata Murasakibara sambil mengambil makanan milik Yamiga.

Saat Murasakibara bergerak untuk mengambilnya, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol Midorima hingga shirukonya tumpah mengenai Aomine. Aomine marah, lalu berdiri, dan menumpahkan milkshake Kuroko. Tentu saja Kuroko langsung meng-_Ignite Pass _Aomine, membuat burger Aomine mengenai Kise. Kise panik, dan mencari tisu. Tapi, karena sausnya mengenai mata, ia tidak bisa melihat dan malah mengambil seragam Momoi. Momoi berteriak dan memukul Kise dengan kotak bekalnya. Sosis itu berterbangan dan mendarat di kepala seseorang yang rambutnya senada dengan sosis itu sendiri. Kalian pasti tahu siapa...

.

.

Akashi.

.

.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Akashi setenang mungkin sambil membuang sosis itu dari rambutnya.

"Gara-gara kalian, supku menjadi tumpah, dan sendoknya patah. Padahal, sendok ini harus kukembalikan ke kantin..."Lanjutnya lagi, tapi kali ini sambil memegang gunting merah kesayangannya.

Semua sudah berkeringat dingin. Baju mereka berantakan, dengan saos di sana-sini dan rambut yang lengket karena banyak makanan yang mengandung air menumpahi mereka. Yamiga dan Murasakibara adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terkena 'bencana' ini. Yamiga yang menyaksikkan ini hanya sweatdrop. Murasakibara masih makan tanpa dosa.

"Kalau kalian masih lapar, makan saja punyaku,..,"Ujar Yamiga memberikan kotak makanannya pada mereka.

Untuk para pembaca yang mungkin lupa, Yamiga masih 11 tahun. Meski ia pintar, sepintar-pintarnya, pola pikirnya masih untuk 11 tahun. Jadi, kalau dia kira mereka marah karena masih lapar, harap jangan kaget.

Semuanya sweatdrop. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya, mereka memakan bekal Yamiga tersebut, hingga habis tak bersisa. Bel sudah berbunyi lagi, Akashi terpaksa membayar karena sendok yang sudah patah itu.

* * *

**Pelajaran Sejarah.**

* * *

"Ohayo! Minna, sekarang kita akan belajar soal Zaman Yayoi! Buka halaman 146. Baca sekarang, dan nanti akan saya tunjuk yang akan menjelaskan tanpa melihat buku!" perintah guru itu.

Para murid mendesah kesal, dan mulai membacanya. Yamiga sudah ketiduran bersama dengan Aomine. Yang lain tetap harus membacanya, karena mereka tahu kalau tidak bisa menjawab, ulangan depan akan langsung mendapat 0. Sang guru puas menatap mereka, tetepi mendecak kesal saat melihat Aomine. Ia tidak peduli dengan nilai-nilai ulangannya. Tapi, tak disangka, murid di sebelahnya juga tertidur. Guru itu tersenyum licik dan memutuskan agar dia menjadi target barunya. Ia segera mencari nama Yamiga di daftar urutan tempat duduk. Ia tak menyadari sepasang mata _heteromathic_ menatapnya.

"Baiklah, waktu habis! Tutup buku kalian masing-masing!"teriak guru itu sambil membantingkan buku tulis di mejanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini, murid baru yang menjelaskan teori bab kali ini? Yamiga Ryuu. Harap maju ke depan dan jelaskan apa yang kau tau!" teriaknya lagi, membuat Ryuu terbangun.

Yamiga mengusap matanya, dan bertanya menjelaskan tentang apa pada orang di sampingnya. Setelah tahu, ia maju dan berdiri dengan mata setengah tertutup, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Ia mengerjepkan matanya beberapa kali. Guru itu sedang smirking di tempat duduknya. Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran penuh, Yamiga menarik napas.

* * *

"Zaman Yayoi berlangsung dari sekitar 400 SM atau 300 SM hingga 250 Masehi. Dari situs arkeologi kota Yayoi, distrik Bunkyō, Tokyo ditemukan artefak asal zaman yang kemudian disebut zaman Yayoi.

Pada awal zaman Yayoi, orang Yayoi sudah mulai dapat menenun, bertanam padi, mengenal perdukunan serta pembuatan perkakas dari besi dan perunggu yang dipelajari dari Korea atau Cina. Sejumlah studi paleoetnobotani menunjukkan teknik menanam padi di sawah dan irigasi sudah dikenal sejak sekitar 8000 SM di Delta Sungai Yangtze dan menyebar ke Jepang sekitar 1000 SM.

Dokumen tertulis yang pertama kali menyebut Jepang adalah Buku Han Akhir asal 57 Masehi. Buku tersebut mengisahkan, "Di seberang lautan dari Distrik Lelang tinggal orang-orang Wa. Mereka ada lebih dari dari 100 suku, mereka sering datang dan membayar upeti." Catatan Sejarah Tiga Negara dari abad ke-3 mencantumkan negara yang terbentuk dari kumpulan 30 suku-suku kecil yang diperintah oleh dukun wanita bernama Himiko dari Yamataikoku.

Semasa Dinasti Han dan Dinasti Wei, pengelana Cina tiba di Kyushu dan mencatat tentang para penduduk yang tinggal di sana. Menurut para pengelana Cina, mereka adalah keturunan dari Paman Agung (Tàibó) dari negara Wu. Penduduk di sana juga menunjukkan ciri-ciri orang Wu pra-Cina yang mengenal tato, tradisi mencabut gigi, dan menggendong bayi. Buku Sanguo Zhi mencatat ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri fisik orang yang digambarkan dalam boneka haniwa. Laki-laki berambut panjang yang dikepang, tubuh dihiasi tato, dan perempuan mengenakan pakaian terusan berukuran besar.

Situs Yoshinogari adalah situs arkeologi terbesar untuk peninggalan orang zaman Yayoi yang mengungkap adanya permukiman di Kyushu yang sudah didiami orang secara terus menerus selama ratusan tahun. Hasil ekskavasi menunjukkan artefak tertua berasal dari sekitar 400 SM. Di antara artefak yang ditemukan terdapat perkakas besi dan perunggu, termasuk perkakas dari Korea dan Cina. Dari barang-barang peninggalan diperkirakan orang zaman Yayoi sudah sering melakukan kontak dan berdagang dengan orang dari Daratan Cina. Itu adalah zaman prasejarah terakhir di Jepang.

Lalu, mulailah zaman baru yang disebut zaman Kofun. Zaman Kofun dimulai sekitar 250 M. Nama zaman ini berasal dari tradisi orang zaman itu untuk membuat gundukan makam (tumulus) yang disebut kofun. Pada zaman ini sudah terdapat negara-negara militer yang kuat dengan klan-klan berpengaruh sebagai penguasa. Salah satu di antaranya terdapat negara Yamato yang dominan, dan berpusat di Provinsi Yamato dan Provinsi Kawachi. Negara Yamato berlangsung dari abad ke-3 hingga abad ke-7, dan merupakan asal garis keturunan kekaisaran Jepang. Negara Yamato yang berkuasa atas klan-klan lain dan memperoleh lahan-lahan pertanian mempertahankan pengaruh yang kuat di Jepang bagian barat. Jepang mulai mengirimkan utusan ke Kekaisaran Cina pada abad ke-5. Dalam dokumen sejarah Cina ditulis tentang negara Wa yang memiliki lima raja. Sistem pemerintahan di Wa meniru model Cina yang menerapkan sistem administrasi terpusat. Sistem kekaisaran juga mengambil model dari Cina, dan masyarakat dibagi menjadi strata berdasarkan profesi.

Hubungan yang erat antara Jepang dengan Tiga Kerajaan Korea dimulai pertengahan zaman Kofun, sekitar akhir abad ke-4.

Selanjutnya,...,"

"CUKUUUUUUP!" guru itu sudah stress mendengar seluruh perkataan Yamiga yang terus berlanjut ke zaman untuk bab selanjutnya.

"Kau,... boleh duduk lagi," kata guru itu menyesal menunjuk ke murid yang salah.

Akashi menatap Yamiga dengan penuh rasa penasaran...

* * *

Istirahat kedua..

* * *

Yamiga sedang menembus angin. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena ia sedang dikejar-kejar murid satu sekolahnya, menanyakan agar ia mau masuk ke berbagai klub yang memiliki hubungan dengan itntelektual. Belum lagi dengan adanya fangirls dan fanboys yang ikut mengejarnya. Ia berusaha untuk berlari lebih cepat dari mereka. Maka, sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu yang terpencil dari tempat sekelilingnya. Ia segera menggesernya, dan masuk kedalamnya. Para gerombolan manusia yang mengejarnya masih berlari keliling. Iamenarik napas dan merosot ke bawah. Ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan napasnya.

"Ryuu?"

Mendadak, ia mendengar suara dari depannya. Suara yang sangat familiar dengan telinganya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mencari orang yang memanggilnya di ruangan yang cukup remang itu. Di hadapannya, duduklah seorang Akashi Seijurou dengan papan shogi di mejanya. Yamiga berkedip beberapa kali.

"ah,.. maaf Akashi-san. Aku kira tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini,"ucap Yamiga mendekati Akashi.

"Eh? Shogi? Akashi-san bermain shogi? Boleh coba melawanku tidak?" tanya Yamiga sambl duduk di ujung meja yang berseberangan dengan Akashi.

"Boleh. Tapi, kalau kau tidak menang, kau akan menuruti satu permintaanku," ancam Akashi.

"Oke!" tanpa rasa takut, ia melawan Akashi.

Setelah bermain beberapa lama, maksudku,... sangat lama (bahkan saat bel berbunyi mereka tidak kembali ke kelas), Akashi dan Yamiga mendapat hasil seri. Hal ini hampir tidak mungin, karena dalam permainan shogi, seri hanya memiliki persentase 1%. Dan lagi, lawannya Akashi Seijurou.

"Tidak ada yang menang dan kalah. Berarti, syarat Akashi-san tidak berarti!" senyum Yamiga.

"Kau salah,"

"HEE?!"

"Kan, kubilang 'kalau kau tidak menang' kan? Kau tidak menang, jadi kau harus menaati satu perintahku," senyum Akashi.

"be-benar juga ya,...," kata Yamiga pasrah. "kalau begitu, apa perintahmu?"

"Kau harus,..."

* * *

Pulang sekolah, di gedung olahraga.

* * *

"Baiklah, hari ini akan ada anak baru. Kita akan mengetes skill-nya, dan menentukan dia di tempat yang mana,"kata pelatih itu.

Yang lain penasaran siapa orang yang dibicarakan itu. Namun, mereka tidak menyangka anak berumur 11 tahun dan hanya setinggi 142 cm, masuk ke dalam lapangan sambil membawa bola basket. Semuanya tertawa dan meremehkan Yamiga. Ada yang menepuk kepalanya dan menanyakan kenapa anak SD ada di sini. Yamiga hanya menjawab kalau dia murid di SMP Teiko, membuat gedung olahraga semaki menggelegar dengan suara tawa.

**DUAAAAAKK **suara ring yang dibanting itu menyumpal mulut mereka. Yamiga sedang melakukan slam dunk yang benar-benar membuat mereka malu. Yamiga tersenyum dan melangkah ke bawah ring, lalu menapilkan three point shooter-nya. Sekejap ia langsung dimasukkan ke first string, tetapi tetap mendapat protes.

"Tapi dia masih terlalu kecil! Kami sudah di sini selama setahun, tapi tak pernah menjadi reguler!"

"Betul! Ia masih seorang bocah! Kami tidak terima!" sahut murid-murid itu, menyindir Yamiga.

"Oi, oi,... jangan berkumpul untuk melawan orang yang lebih kecil darimu!" mendadak Aomine datang dan merangkul Yamiga.

"Aomine-kun,...,"

"Begini-begini, dia seri dalam 1 on 1 denganku kemarin lho!" ucap Aomine sambil menatap mereka tajam.

Mereka ketakutan. Ia-seri-1 on 1- dengan-Ace-dari-Kiseki no Sedai?! Omong kosong!

"Kalian jangan mengganggu Yamigacchi! Dia anggota kami tahu!" Kise ikut datang sambil berdiri di depan Yamiga.

"Kise-kun,"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kalian menyentuh Yamiga" Kuroko datang, mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Tetsu,"

"Tampaknya, Zodiak kalian semua sedang terancam bahaya," kata Midorima sambil memberi lucky itemnya pada Yamiga.

"Midorima-kun"

"Ne,... kalian mengganggu Yamigacchi?" Murasakibara datang sambil memeluk snack yang banyak sekali jumlahnya.

"Murasakibara-kun,"

"Aku akan mencatat ini, dan membuat kalian tidak bisa menjadi reguler," senyum Momoi sambil memutar-mutarkan pena-nya.

"Momoi-san,"

"Kami semua tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Yamiga sehelai rambut-pun!" ucap mereka bersama-sama.

"Cih, dasar manja! Di saat begini, kau malah berlindung di anggota Kiseki no Sedai sampah itu! Ini bukti kalau kau tidak memiliki hak untuk pergi ke first string!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Di belakang mereka, seseorang berambut merah berdiri sambil memegang gunting. Wajahnya telihat jelas kalau ia marah sekali.

"Sei!" seru Yamiga, membuat yang lain menjadi patung.  
.

.

.

.

"Eh?" semuanya membuat tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Apakah mereka mendadak menjadi budeg, atau lidah Yamiga terpeleset?

"SEI!" Yamiga berteriak lagi, tapi kali ini sambil melompat dan memeluk Akashi. Akashi memeluknya balik.

Semua yang menyaksikan itu langsung pingsan, sakit jantung, jadi zombie, sekarat, koma, teriak kayak baru melihat penampakan, dan panas-dingin.(bo'ong. Itu semua terlalu lebay)

"Yamigacchi! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" jerit Kise histeris.

"Demo, Sei yang menyuruh kok," kata Yamiga datar, masih dipeluk oleh Akashi.

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" semuanya, bahkan yang menjadi coach disitu menjerit.

"tadi, aku dan Sei main shogi. Peraturannya, kalau aku tidak menang, aku harus menaati 1 perintah dari Sei. Karena berhasil seri, berarti aku tidak menang. Akashi memerintahkanku untuk berlaku sesuai dengan anak umur 11 tahun untuknya, dan memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Karena Seijurou terlalu panjang, jadi kupanggil Sei," jelas Yamiga.

"Kau SERI dengan taichou? Oke, kami tidak akan merendahkanmu lagi," kata murid-murid itu, menjadi takut dengan Yamiga. Selain itu, ia mendapat izin untuk memanggil 'The Fearsome Captain' dengan nama depan? Pasti anak itu bukan main-main saja.

Kiseki no Sedai tersenyum. Mereka semua mengulurkan tangan pada Yamiga.

* * *

"Selamat datang, sebagai anggota baru Kiseki no Sedai!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Yamiga terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian!"

* * *

Tbc

* * *

**OMAKE**

Jam makan siang, setelah Yamiga menyodorkan makanannya pada Kisei.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Ryuu. Tapi aku tidak membawa peralatan makan, dan sendok yang dari kantin sudah kotor dan patah. Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menerima makananmu," ujar Akashi sambil membereskan mangkok yang sudah tak berisi itu.

"Kalau begitu, pakai sumpitku saja!" senyum Yamiga, memberikan sumpitnya pada Akashi.

Akashi terlihat kaget, tapi ia menerimanya dan memakan _ebi furai_ milik Yamiga.

"Akashi-san, ada remah di bibirmu..," yamiga mendekatkan mukanya dengan Akashi, lalu menjilat bekas remah itu.

Keenam makhluk yang terlupakan itu menatap Yamiga _speechless_. Sepolos-polosnya Yamiga, tapi hal itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dilakukan. Saat mereka kira Akashi akan melemparkan gunting ke Yamiga, Ia malah tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Yamiga.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka tidak sadarkan diri hingga bel istirahat selesai berbunyi...

* * *

benar-benar Tbc

* * *

Jari-ku,... adudududuh...


	4. Training camp,of disaster?

"Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian semua!"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

"Eh? Pertandingan basket di musim dingin?" tanya Yamiga.

"Lebih tepatnya, _Climatic Winter Basket Festival_. Kepala sekolah menyuruh kita untuk mengikuti pertandingan ini," jelas Midorima, membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi, kita baru saja masuk ke semester 2 satu bulan yang lalu,...,"kata Yamiga sedikit bingung dengan sistem di sekolah.

"Memang benar. Tapi, kepala sekolah sudah memberi kita perintah. Jadi harus kita taati," lanjut Midorima.

"Tidak apa lah! Setidaknya, kau akan bermain di pertandingan pertamamu bukan? Ini kesempatan yang bagus lho!" sahut Aomine merangkul Yamiga.

"Benar juga, aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertanding sebelumnya..,"ujar Kuroko muncul entah dari mana.

"Daijobu-ssu! Pertandingan masih akan dimulai sebulan lagi! Jadi masih ada banyak waktu-ssu!"seru Kise berapi-api.

"Tapi, kalian lupa ya, sebelum kita bertanding, apa yang Aka-chin lakukan,"ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan pocky.

"Oh, tidak...," mereka langsung menjadi pucat, teringat dengan masa lalu yang amat sangat teramat suram.

"Memangnya, Sei melakukan apa?"

"Kita akan mengadakan _training camp_," pertanyaan Yamiga langsung terjawab oleh Akashi.  
.

.

.

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**"

* * *

**Malam hari, kediaman Yamiga**

* * *

"Daftar benda-benda yang harus dibawa:

baju ganti untuk 1 minggu.

peralatan mandi

pakaian dalam

P3K

makanan ringan

sepatu dan celana training

handphone

hmmmm, kurasa aku juga harus membawa buku...," ucap Yamiga sambil memasukkan semua ke dalam tas kopernya.

'Sei bilang, kumpul di depan terminal, paling lambat jam 8. Aku rasa, aku harus bangun jam,... tunggu dulu, aku kan,...,'

* * *

**Pagi hari, jam 7.30**

* * *

'hari ini, kita akan menghadapi training camp neraka itu lagi. Kuharap, aku dapat selamat seperti yang sebelumnya. Akashicchi seram sekali-ssu' pikir Kise sambil melangkah ke arah terminal.

Ia mengenakan kaus putih, dengan jaket hitam ber-_outline _kuning. Ia juga memakai celana jeans biru, dengan headset kuning yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia menarik koper kuning di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengutak-atik handphone flip berwana kuning.

Sesampainya di terminal, ternyata Aomine dan Momoi sudah datang. Aomine mengenakan kaos hitam, dengan jaket _sleeveless_ warna biru tua. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu kets. Ia menenteng koper biru di tangan kanannya. Sementara Momoi memakai sundress warna peach, dengan sweater warna putih. Ia memakai boot putih se-betis. Rambutnya ia ikat setengah, dan membawa tas selempang pink, serta koper putih.

"Aomine-cchi! Momoi-cchi! Kalian sudah datang? Tumben Aomine-cchi bisa bangun cepat!" sapa Kise setengah berlari.

"Ohayou! Ryou-kun! Dai-chan bisa bangun kare-"

"Kau tahu kan, training camp lalu, aku telat dan Akashi melakukan apa?" bisik Aomine, sedikit pucat.

"Aa,... menakutkan-ssu," kata Kise setuju.

"Dai-chan! Jangan sela omonganku!" teriak Momoi, yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Aomine.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun," sapa Kuroko datang entah dari kapan.

"TETSU! Jangan mengagetkanku! Kalau aku mendadak memiliki penyakit jantung, kau yang tanggung jawab!"

"Sumimasen, demo, Aomine-kun tidak menyadari keberadaanku dari tadi,"ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Kuroko memakai baju lengan panjang yang bergaris putih-biru. Ia juga mengenakan jaket putih ber-sleeve pendek yang memiliki hoodie. Celananya berwarna biru langit dan memakai sepatu kets. Ia memegang koper berwarna biru muda. Ditangannya yang lain, ia memegang vanilla milkshake favoritnya.

"Kuroko-cchi kawaii!"ujar Kise langsung terjun bebas ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko segera menghindar, dan akhirnya menabrak seseorang yang berambut hijau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo?!" teriak Midorima kesal.

"Eh? Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise sambil menatap Midorima.

Ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda, dengan sweater berwarna hijau. Ia juga memakai celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam. Koper hijaunya kini terlempar dan ia mendekap patung kero-suke kesayangannya. Ditangannya yang satu lagi, ia memegang tas kecil yang berisi bermacam-macam barang.

"Eh? Itu isinya apa?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk ke arah tas kecil itu.

"Jangan-jangan isinya lucky item?" tebak Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, nanodayo. Ini semua lucky itemku untuk menggu ini! Karena kemungkinan, kita tidak akan boleh membeli barang-barang lain disana, nanodayo!" kata Midorima, sambil mengambil kopernya.

"Midorin, benar-benar percaya Oha-Asa ya?" Bisik Momoi ke Kise.

"benar sekali-ssu,"kata Kise.

"Are? Yami-chin belum datang, ya?" ujar Murasakibara, datang sambil membawa makanan, beserta Akashi berada di depannya.

"Kelihatannya begitu,"jawab Akashi, memperhatikan sekeliling.

Murasakibara mengenakan atasan berwarna ungu, dan sweater hitam. Ia juga memakai syal putih, dan celana hitam. Ia bersepatu kets, dan membawa koper ungu. Di tangannya yang lain, ia menenteng berbagai jenis kantug yang berisi makanan. Akashi memakai kemeja merah dan jaket hitam dengan _outline_ merah. Ia bercelana hitam dan berkoper merah dengan resleting putih. Di balik jaketnya, tersimpan gunting merah kesayangannya.

"Yamiga belum datang? Ini sudah jam 7.50,"ucap Akashi, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"MINNA! Maaf aku telat!" Yamiga datang dengan berlari. Semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Yamiga memakai _turtleneck _warna hitam dengan jaket putih kecil _beroutline _merah. Tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan putih yang tidak menutupi jari-jarinya. Dia memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dan sepatu boot hitam. Ia menggerek koper putih dan sedikkit berkeringat karena berlari.

"Gomene, jarak rumahku sedikit jauh. Lalu, kereta yang biasanya kutumpangi sedang diperbaiki. Jadi, aku terpaksa lari ke sini," kata Yamiga, sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ya, sudahlah. Lagipula, kau tidak telat kok,"kata Momoi.

"AAH! Bus-nya sudah datang!" seru Kise tiba-tiba.

Semua langsung menoleh, melihat bus itu mendekat. Sebelum naik, mereka mengundi siapa berpesangan dengan siapa, untuk mengatur posisi duduk di bus dan teman sekamar. Setelah mengundi dengan sumpit, inilah pasangannya:

Kuroko-Aomine

Kise-Murasakibara

Midorima-Momoi

Akashi-Yamiga

"Kenapa aku harus dengan Murasakibaracchi?! Aku ingin sekamar dengan Kurokocchi atau Yamigacchi!" tangis Kise mengetahui orang yang akan berpasangan dengannya.

"Dame da. Kita sudah mengacak dengan adil. Silahkan duduk sesuai dengan nomor urut dan pasangan kalian,"ujar Akashi tidak peduli dengan nasib Kise.

"Demo, Akashicch-"

"Kau mau melanggar perintahku?" senyum Akashi sambil memainkan gunting merahnya. Kise langsung diam 1000 bahasa.

* * *

**Di dalam bus..**

* * *

Akashi duduk dengan Yamiga. Akashi duduk di dekat jendela, memandangi pemandangan di luar. Murasakibara masih makan, Kise lagi foto-foto dirinya (narsis), Aomine memutar bola basket di jarinya, Kuroko baca buku, Momoi bermain handphone, Midorima sedang membaca Oha-Asa, Yamiga sedang menguap sambil memegang buku di tangannya.

"Doushita? Kau tidak tidur semalam?"tanya Akashi pada Yamiga.

"Hnn,... aku tidak bisa tidur semalam...,"jawabnya sambil mengusap sebelah matanya.

"kalu begitu, tidur saja," kata Akashi memberikan pilihan.

"Baiklah,...," kata Yamiga, mulai menutup matanya.

Dalam sekejap ia sudah tertidur. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya, dan membiarkan Yamiga tertidur di bahunya. Ia perlahan merasa mengantuk, dan mulain membiarkan dirinya pergi ke alam mimipi. Kepalanya ditempelkan ke kepala Yamiga, yang sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai tersenyum dan saling berpandangan. Kise langsung mefoto mereka ke dalam kamera digital miliknya.

"Kise-kun, kalau Akashi-kun tahu apa yang kau lakukan,apa yang akan terjadi ya?" tanya Kuroko pada Kise.

Kise hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "tidak apa-apa! Untuk kali ini, aku akan menerima hukuman apapun!"

* * *

**Sesampainya di hotel...**

* * *

"Baiklah, Tetsu dan Daiki dikamar 215, Aku dan Ryuu dikamar 216, Satsuki dan Shintarou di kamar 217, Ryouta dan Atsushi di kamar 218. Ini kunci kamarnya, jangan sampai hilang ya!" kata Akashi.

"HAI!" jawab mereka semua, pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

"Huwaaa, aku tidak menyangka kalau Akashicchi membuat kita menginap di hotel yang ber-onsen seperti ini...," ujar Kise kagum.

"Aka-chin akan memberikan latihan berat sebagai balasannya lho,"kata Murasakibara, membuka bungkus Chitato.

"Jangan memberikan ide yang buruk!"

Mereka semua turun ke lobby untuk makan malam. Jujur saja makan malamnya, enak. Tapi, gara-gara Murasakibara memakan semuanya, mereka menjadi tidak kebagian. Belum lagi, saat mereka melihat daftar latihan yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka langsung pingsan menatapnya.

"Bisakah hari ini datang kejutan lain?" ujar Kise sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ara-ara, bukankah ini _Generation of Rubbish_?"

Mendadak seseorang mengejek nama mereka. Mereka kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Orang itu mengambil jatah makanan mereka, dan memakannya. Orang yang mereka kenal, dan mereka benci. Pencuri bekas Kiseki no Sedai.

_Haizaki Shougo_

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

Akhir yang ngeggantung,...*sweatdrop*

Maaf ya, baru distop waktu si Haizaki muncul,...

** saruma tetsuya: saya juga ingin jadi Yamiga (bukan Yagami desu~)**

** YumeNoSagashite: nih, chapter selanjutnya ^^**

** Murasaki no Onna: hehehe,... saking senengnya sama kurobas, jadi kepikir untuk bikin OC ^^**

**Edit: uwaaaah, nomor kamarnya salaaah,.. terima kasih sudah mengingatkan MiyazawaAkane-san..**


	5. Dreams

_Haizaki Shougo_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haizaki?!" teriak Aomine, menarik kerah Haizaki dengan kasar.

"Hnn,... apakah aku tidak boleh berlibur? Aku kan juga memiliki hak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan,"ujar Haizaki dengan _smirk_ menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pergi dari sini! Kau tidak berhak untuk berada di sini!" sahut Aomine lagi, sambil mendorong Haizaki ke tembok.

"Che, aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau. Selain itu,aku kan sudah bukan anggota kalian lagi. Buat apa aku mendengarkan kalian?" ejek Haizaki, berjalan mengelilingi mereka.

Mata Akashi sudah menajam, dan _emperor eyes_-nya bergelinting. Midorima terlihat sedang meremas lucky item-nya hingga tangannya sendiri menjadi putih. Murasakibara berhenti makan dan memandang Haizaki dengan tatapan sebal. Momoi men-_death glare_ Haizaki, seolah-olah ia akan membunuhnya. Kise tidak terlihat ceria lagi. Poninya menutupi matanya dan ia meng-_glare_nya secara tidak langsung. Kuroko menatapnya dengan wajah datar. tapi dapat terasa, kalau tatapannya sangat menusuk.

"ano,... Anda siapa ya?" kata Yamiga tiba-tiba ke Haizaki.

"EEH? Siapa bocah ini?! Kenapa dia bisa bersama kalian?" tanya Haizaki setengah terkejut, setengah mengejek.

"Dia Yamiga Ryuu, Anggota baru kami. Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, Haizaki,"perintah Akashi sambil menatap mata Haizaki.

"Heeee,... sebegitu hebatkah ia? Kalian sudah menggantiku dengan model bodoh, seperti Kise, Lalu bocah ini? Jangan bercanda!" tawa Haizaki, membuat mereka makin geram.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dalam dirimu, bocah. Tapi, yang kutahu mereka sangat menginginkanmu. Dan aku mengambil apapun yang diinginkan orang lain. Mengerti?" bisik Haizaki di telinga Yamiga, sontak membuatnya kaget.

"EH?"

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _Generation of Rubbish_,"

* * *

"**SIAL**! Kenapa Haizaki bisa berada bersama kita?!"sahut Aomine marah.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya atas apa yang terjadi-ssu!" ujar Kise, meremas celananya.

"Tenang sedikit, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun,"Kata Kuroko tenang, tapi dengan nada yang benar-benar sebal dan marah.

"Kurasa, zodiaknya akan terancam bahaya besok," Midorima sedang membaca Oha-Asa untuk zodiak milik Haizaki.

"Haizaki benar-benar menyebalkan," bahkan, Murasakibara tidak mau menyebut Haizaki dengan memakai _'-chin'_.

"Kalau dia berani main-main dengan kita lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkannya," Akashi sudah memainkan gunting di tangannya.

"Setelah kejadian 4 bulan lalu, aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya!" seru Momoi dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku,... benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi...," kata Yamiga, memecahkan suasana tegang di antara mereka.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu. Suatu saat nanti, pasti kau akan mengetahui semuanya. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Besok ada latihan kan?" jawab Akashi, sekaligus menyuruh mereka semua tidur.

* * *

Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Aomine dan Kuroko tidur dengan nyenyak, kecuali dengan suara ngoroknya Aomine; Kuroko tidak terganggu. Kise dan Murasakibara,... Murasaki bara tidak bisa berhenti makan hingga tengah malam. Jadi, Kise menjadi mimpi buruk tentang makanan(?). Momoi dan Midorima, tidur tenang (tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan di sini).

* * *

**Ruangan Yamiga-Akashi**

* * *

"Ara? Kau belum tidur? Besok latihannya sangat berat lho," kata Akashi, membaringkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hnnnnn,.. sedikit lagi. Mungkin, aku akan tidur malam ini," jawab Yamiga sambil membolak-balik halaman di bukunya.

"Nanti matikan lampunya, ya," perintah Akashi.

"Hai,.."

Akashi segera terlelap ke alam mimpi. Ia bermimpi melihat seseorang, yang bermata sama dengannya. _Heteromathic _dengan warna yang sama dengan mata miliknya. Orang itu tersenyum dan berlari menjauhi Akashi. Ia berlari sambil berputar-putar, seolah-olah ia sedang menari. Ia bernyanyi dengan riang sambil membelai bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Ia terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, tiada henti. Ia perlahan menatap Akashi, lalu berkata,

"_Kikoemasuka? Watashi no Uta...," (1)_

* * *

**Pagi hari**

* * *

Suara kicauan burung ditangkap pendengaran Akashi. Sekejap mimpi itu langsung musnah, digantikan dengan alam nyata. Ia membuka kedua matanya, dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia mengubah posisi badannya menjadi posisi duduk. Ia melihat sekeliling, mengingat ia sedang training camp dengan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah tempat tidur Yamiga. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Yamiga sudah terbangun.

"Ara? Ohayou, Sei," senyum Yamiga sambil menutup buku novel, yang ia baca tadi malam.

"Kapan,... kau bangun?" tanya Akashi, berusaha tenang. Sekarang masih jam 04.30. Setahunya, anggota yang lain biasanya masih tidur.

"Aku tidak tidur sama sekali," jawabn Yamiga sambil berdiri, melangkah ke arah kulkas.

"Tidak tidur?! Tapi kau bilang,..." Akashi berpikir sebentar, "Benar juga, kau bilang 'mungkin' aku akan tidur malam ini," Ia menghela napas.

"Yup, betul sekali. Aku memiliki Insomnia, jadi kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa tidur," ujar Yamiga,sambil mengambil susu dari kulkas.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan mandi duluan. Kau rebus air dulu sana," perintah Akashi, memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hai,.."

* * *

**Breakfast**

* * *

"Ohayou, minna!" sahut Momoi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ohayou,.. momoicchi.." sapa Kise sambil nyaris ketiduran di meja makan.

"Are? Ryou-kun kenapa?" tanya Momoi setengah khawatir.

"Nemurenai-ssu,...," kata Kise sambil menguap lebar.

"Kalau menguap selebar itu, serangga bisa masuk mulutmu, Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko muncul bersama Aomine.

"Hoi, kalau masih ngantuk bahaya lho! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan latihan yang diberikan Akashi, kalau begini?!" Sahut Aomine, menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise dengan keras.

"Adudududuh! Sakit-ssu!" seru Kise sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Ohayou,..." sapa Yamiga dan Akashi bersamaan.

"Yami-chin, Aka-chin. Boleh mengambil makanannya sekarang tidak?" tanya Murasakibara tidak sabaran.

"Boleh. Ambil secukupnya," jawa Akashi sambil memperingatkan.

"Haaai,..."

Makan pagi mereka memakai sistem buffet. Kuroko hanya mengambil roti bakar dan vanilla milkshake. Aomine hampir mengambil apapun yang dia lihat. Midorima mengambil shiruko dan teh hijau. Momoi mengambil pancake dan susu. Kise mengambil nasi goreng, telur, dan beacon. Murasakibara mengambil semuanya. Akashi mengambil tofu soup. Yamiga hanya memakan sereal dan sepotong _croissant_.

Makan pagi sangat lezat dan enak. Mereka menjalaninya dengan penuh senyum, dan sedikit obrolan. Makan pagi ini terasa sangat tenang dan damai,...

.

.

"Woi, Generation of Rubbish!"

.

.

Kecuali saat si brengsek ini datang.

* * *

"Haizaki, jangan ganggu kami. Ini ancaman untukmu," ancam Akashi, berusaha menyingkirkan Haizaki.

"Heeee,... tapi kan, tidak ada salahnya untuk bereuni dengan kalian.., *smirk* akan kucuri roti ini," ujarnya sambil mengambil _croissant_ milik Yamiga.

"Jangan ganggu kami lagi Haizaki! Jangan ambil apapun lagi!" teriak Kise, menggantikan Aomine yang biasanya meneriaki Haizaki.

"Che, lakukan apa yang kalian mau. Tapi, aku akan mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari kalian," senyumnya, meninggalkan mereka.

"Huh! Dia hanya menggertak. Dasar pengecut!" seru Momoi kesal.

"Sudahlah. Bereskan ini semua, lalu bersiap-siap. Kita akan memulai latihan sekarang," kata Akashi yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

Mereka memulai latihan mereka. Lari menuruni dan menaiki gunung 10 kali, push up 200 kali, sit up 200 kali, skot jump 100 kali, lompat-lompat 300 kali, lalu mini game. Mereka semua hampir mati melakukan itu semua. Bahkan, Yamiga sudah berkeringat lebih dari biasanya. Mereka hampir tidak punya tenaga untuk kembali ke hotel. Jadi, mereka beristirahat sebentar di lapangan dekat situ. Momoi memberikan mereka semua air minum. Yamiga berjalan sedikit menjauh dari mereka, memperhatikan sesuatu.

Ia memperhatikan seorang anak yang sedang bermain layang-layang bersama ayahnya. Mereka saling berkejaran dan tertawa bersama-sama. Yamiga sedikit tersenyum menyaksikannya. Anak kecil itu melompat dan memeluk ayahnya. Layangan yang dipegangnya terbang menjauh. Yamiga menatap mereka dengan kosong.

'Aku harap aku bisa menjadi seperti mereka,...'

* * *

"Yamigacchi? Kita sudah mau balik ke hotel, lho," mendadak Kise membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Doushita? Kau terlihat seperti sedang bermimpi,...," ujar Kise sedikit khawatir.

"Daijobu. Hanya membayangkan sesuatu. Ayo, Kise-kun. Nanti kita ditinggal lho," ajak Yamiga sambil berlari ke arah anggota Kisei yang lainnya.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Makan malam**

* * *

"Sepertinya 'dia' tidak akan mengganggu kita kali ini," kata Midorima sambil memeluk boneka hello kitty.

"Aa,... kuharap dia tidak merencanakan hal yang buruk," ujar Akashi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Demo, kalau orangnya Haizaki, pasti semua yang dipikirkannya buruk. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi ia benar-benar memiliki niat buruk," kata Kuroko, menegangkan mereka.

"Saat itu terjadi, yang kita lakukan adalah menghentikannya!" sahut Aomine.

"Aku setuju-ssu!"

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Dai-chan!"

"Aku *munch* juga...*munch* *munch*"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kalian dengan Haizaki. Tapi, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong kalian!"

Mereka semua saling berjanji dan mengangguk. Mereka masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama, tapi, rasa lelah menyerang mereka dengan cepat. Mereka langsung mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

"Ryuu, kali ini kau harus bisa tidur. Kau butuh istirahat setelah seharian ini. Jadi, sebisa mungkin tidur," kata Akashi pada Yamiga sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Iya, aku juga merasa capek. Jadi, kali ini aku akan tidur," senyum Yamiga pada Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk dan membaringkan badannya. Kedua matanya dipejamkan, dan ia sudah tertidur. Ia bermimpi yang sama dengan kemarin. Hanya saja, kali ini orang itu menangis, dan bernyanyi dengan sendu. Kalimat yang diucapkannya berubah menjadi,

'_Tasukete! Sore wa itai, ITAI!'(2)_

Akashi langsung tersentak bangun. Ia melihat Yamiga berteriak sambil meremas kepalanya. Air mata bercucuran deras dari matanya yang terpejam rapat.

"**KUMOHON AYAH! YAMETE! Aku akan menjadi anak baik, kumohon,...YADDA! TASUKETE! ONEGAI, YAMETE!**"

Yamiga benar-benar ditelan mimpi buruknya. Akashi mengguncangkan badannya berkali-kali, tapi ia masih tidak sadar. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai langsung datang, karena mendengar teriakan Yamiga yang tidak terkontrol itu. Mereka sangat kaget saat mendapati Yamiga menangis sambil berteriak. Kuroko shock saat melihatnya. Ia langsung duduk di tempat tidur Yamiga dan memeluknya.

"Daijobu, Ryuu. Dia tidak ada di sini. Sekarang kau bisa tenang. Semuanya tidak apa-apa,"kata Kuroko lembut sambil mengelus punggung Yamiga.

Yamiga berhenti meronta-ronta dan terdiam sejenak, mendengar kata-kata teman masa kecilnya. Yamiga memeluk Kuroko dan menangis keras di bahunya. Akashi yang ikut merasa sedih, memeluknya juga dan membisikkan kata-kata penghibur di telinganya. Momoi sudah menangis melihat anggota termuda mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara ikut memeluk Yamiga, membagi kesedihan yang sama.

Tak lama, akhirnya Yamiga tertidur, lelah menangis. Mereka tersenyum, dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka bergantian mengelus Yamiga, lalu keluar dari kamar Akashi-Yamiga. Akashi menidurkan Yamiga di tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia membaringkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah anggota terbarunya.

'Untuk kali ini, aku akan berada di sisimu sepanjang malam'

.

.

.

.

.

'Kali ini saja'

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

Yahooooo,... tengah malam, di hari senin.

Sekarang masih jam 2.15.

Dan saya luar biasa ngantuk. *sweatdrop*

(1) '_apakah kau mendengarnya? nyanyianku,'_

_(2)'Tolong aku! Rasanya sakit!_

** ai natha: hahaha,... mumpung lagi libur, jadi bisa nerusin tiap hari. Kericuhan Haizaki ada di Chapter selanjutnyaa**

** MiyazawaAkane: EEEH?! Jangan-jangan beneran kembar. Memang sama-sama cantik sih,..*digampar Ryuu* Kiseki no Heika, artinya Permaisuri-nya Kiseki no Sedai. Soal ini akan diceritakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnyaa.. **

** saruma tetsuya: sudah dilanjutkan secepat mungkin! ^^(mungkin terlalu cepat) Cuma Shounen ai, nggak sampai yang untuk orang dewasa.**


	6. Kidnapped

'Kali ini saja,...'

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

Yamiga membuka matanya sedikit, membiarkan cahaya memasuki matanya. Ia lalu mengedipkannya beberapa kali, dan menggaruknya. Ia sedikit bingung mengapa ada jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Mimpi lagi?" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Ia mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi tidak bisa. Seolah olah ada yang menahan seluruh tubuhnya, dan menahannya gara ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Yamiga membalikan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan, dan mendapati wajah Akashi yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Sontak, ia kaget dan pipinya memerah. Degup jantungnya menderu, dan napasnya tertahan. Akashi masih tertidur, dan Yamiga menyadari kalau hari masih terlalu pagi. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi alhasil tak ada yang dapat diingatnya.

"Ryuu,..,"

Yamiga loncat mendengar suara Akashi yang baru saja terbangun. saking kagetnya, dia sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aa,... Se-Sei," ujar Yamiga tergagap-gagap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi, membuat Yamiga bingung.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa,"

"Hnnn,... karena kita berdua sudah bangun, ayo segera mandi. nanti kita latihan lebih pagi," kata Akashi, sambil bergerak, melepaskan Yamiga dari dekapannya.

"Ha-hai,"

* * *

"Oi, Ryuu!, daijoubu?!," tanya Aomine mendekati Yamiga.

"Un, memangnya ada apa? Sei juga menanyakan hal yang sama," tanya Yamiga, men-dribble bola basket di tangan kirinya.

"Tadi malam, ka-," Kata-kata Aomine terhenti saat Ignite Pass Kuroko mengenai sampingnya.

"**UHUK, UHUK, UHUK! **Tetsu!Kau mau membunuhku- **UHU**K ya?!" Sahut Aomine sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Maaf Aomine-kun. Sepertinya bidikanku '**_kurang jit_**_**u'**_ hari ini" ujar Kuroko dengan datar, tapi kata-kata 'kurang jitu ditekannya dalam-dalam. Padahal, sebenarnya ia mengarah pada kepala Aomine.

"Pinggangku,...," rintih Aomine sambil berjalan seperti kakek-kakek skoliosis.

"**AOMINECCHI!**" seru Kise sambil 'mendobrak' Aomine, yang pinggangnya berbunyi,

.

**KRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK**

.

.

.

.

.

Mari berdoa agar Aomine dapat diterima oleh Tuhan YME

Sementara arwah Aomine sedang terbang ke angkasa, Kise masih tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa.

**_*Kembali ketopik awal*_**

"Yamigacchi! Ohayou!" teriak Kise sekuat tenaga, sambil memeluk Yamiga.

"Ohayou," senyum Yamiga.

"Minna! O-HA-YOU!" sahut Momoi sambil berjalan, yang diikuti oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara.

Seperti biasa, mereka melakukan latihan pagi dari neraka seperti biasanya. Kali ini latihan ditambah menjadi 2 kali lipat. tentu saja, anggota kiseki no sedai menjadi semaki K.O saat melakukan semua latihan itu. Momoi sudah sweatdrop melihat arwah mereka melayang-layang menuju udara, apalagi Kuroko yang sudah pingsan sebelum 1/4 latihan selesai. latihan ini berlangsung sekita 1 jam. Akashi akhirnya menyuruh berhenti, dan mengajak mereka makan pagi. Makan pagi yang tenang, tanpa si 'manusia abu-abu' yang menggangu. walaupun ada sedikit perang makanan gara-gara Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara. Tapi, Akashi segera menyela dengan gunting kesayangannya.

"ano, aku ingin ke toilet dulu ya," ujar Yamiga sambil melangkah pergi ke arah toilet.

"Jangan lama-lama. 10 menit lagi kita akan latihan kembali," kata Akashi yang mendapat jawdrop dari yang lain.

'MASIH ADA LATIHAAAAAAAN?!'

* * *

Yamiga berlari kecil ke arah toilet. setelah menemukannya, ia buru-buru memasuki salah satu toilet di ruangan itu. stelah selesai, ia segera mencuci tangannya, dan berlari keluar. tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang di pintu masuk. karena perbedaan tubuh yang besar, Yamiga terjatuh ke belakang. Ia mendengar suara yang tak asing meliputi telinganya. saat mendongak ke atas, ia membelalakkan kedua mata ruby-nya,

.

.

.

.

Haizaki

* * *

"Yamigacchi lama sekali,..." keluh Kise sambil mondar-mandir keliling lapangan.

"Seharusnya tidak selama ini. Ryuu-kun rekor 15 detik kalau ke toilet," ujar Kuroko sedikit cemas.

"Bagaimana, kalau dia tersesat?" tanya Aomine

"IQ-nya lebih dari 200. bagaimana dia bisa lupa jalan kembali, nanodayo?"

"Mungkin ia mencari makan,"

"Ryuu-kun tidak seperti Mukkun!"

"Aku akan mengeceknya," kata Akashi mengambil langkah.

Yang lainnya ikut-ikutan dengan Kapten mereka. mereka mencari ke lobi, lantai bawah tanah, tetapi tetap tidak ada. Mereka mencari ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Siapa tahu, toiletnya penuh sehingga ia terpaksa ke kamar? Setelah semua kamar dicek, tidak ada yang mendapat tanda-tanda dari Yamiga. Sekarang tersisalah kamar Akashi. Mereka hampir membolak-balikkan kamar Aka-Yami. Hingga akhirnya, Akashi menemukan notes kecil di atas bantal di tempat tidurnya. ia membacanya sedikit, memahaminya, lalu meremasnya, melemparnya ke lantai, dan diinjak-injak. Yang lain speechless, melihat wajah Akashi yang sangat amat super duper benar-benar sungguh menyeramkan.

Setelah ia selesai melakukan '_kegiatan_'nya, ia mengambil guntingnya dan berlari menuju arah tangga. yang lainnya menaikan satu alis dan membaca notes yang sudah babak belur di'_bunuh_' Akashi. mereka segera membelalakkan mata mereka. Mereka ikut membuat notes itu semakin babak belur dan benar-benar habis tak bersisa.

isi notes-nya:

* * *

_Yo, Generation of Rubbish!_

_._

_._

_Aku sudah mengambil hadiah milik kalian._

_Jujur saja, aku lumayan suka dengannya._

_Terima kasih atas 'mainannya' ya!_

_aku akan bermain dengannya sampai puas._

_mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya lagi!_

_._

_._

_~Haizaki (kece)_

* * *

Akashi berlari ke arah Lobby. Pengikut setianya juga tiba beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Bawa aku dan teman-temanku ke tempat tayangan _Security Camera,"_ucap Akashi dengan marah.

"Ta-tapi, hanya polisi yang bo-"

**SNIP SNIP**

Akashi sudah siap main gunting.

"Nona, kalau anda masih sayang nyawa, tolong tunjukkan kami di mana letak tempat itu," kata Midorima kalem, sambil meremas lucky item-nya erat-erat.

"AA-aah, dari sini, lurus sampai mentok. lalu belok ke arah kanan. dari sana, ruangan nomor 4 dari kiri," kata resepsionis itu dengan secepat kilat. Akashi mengangguk dan berlari ke arah yang diberitahukan. wanita itu langsung jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan mengucapkan doa berkali-kali.

* * *

BRUAK

pintu telah dibanting Murasakibara, dengan bantuan Ignite Pass Kuroko. mereka langsung masuk, tidak menghiraukan tatapan takut dari para polisi disekitarnya. mereka langsung menuju komputer utama tanpa basa-basi, dan mencari seluruh jejak yang ditinggalkan Haizaki. Midorima yang ahli, langsung mencari semua data yang diperlukan, dan menampilakn semua tayangan yang memperlihatkan gerak-gerik Haizaki. Kise dan Momoi menceritakan semuanya pada polisi, dan berjanji akan mengganti pintu yang sudah mereka hancurkan.

"AAAH! itu dia! si brengsek itu baru keluar dari toilet bersama-,..." kata-kata Aomine tersentak saat video itu memperlihatkan Yamiga yang sudah pingsan di tangan Haizaki.

"bunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunu hbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuh,"Kuroko dan Akashi bergumam pelan sambil menonton video itu.

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan Yamigacchi, Haizaki akan kumainkan, seperti ia sudah memainkan Yamigacchi," kata Kise,_ yandere mode on._

"Jangan kotorkan tanganmu Kise. Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, nodayo,"kat Midorima sambil mengelus cuter yang menjadi lucki item-nya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, kacamat. biarkan aku meremukkan tengkoraknya," ujar Aomine menggertakan jari-jarinya.

"Dai-chan, aku mau ikutan!" seru Momoi sambil tertawa sadis.

"Mine-chin, jangan 'bermain dengannya sendirian yaa," ucap Murasakibara meremukkan potato chips-nya

"Minna, tolong biarkan aku menghancurkan tulang-tulang ditubuhnya. setidaknya, itu akan membuatku _**sedikit**_ memaafkannya" Kuroko menekankan kata sedikit sedalam palung Mariana.

"_Do as you wish. _Tapi aku akan melakukan _bagian penutup_nya," ujar Akashi memutar-mutar gunting di jemarinya.

* * *

_'Haizaki. Kau telah memilih orang yang salah untuk diculik,'_ batin mereka bersama-sama

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

**GOMENASAAAAAIIII!**

**tugas sekolah membuat saya benar-benar K.O.**

**sudah hampir 2 minggu, masih belu di-update.**

**HONTOU NI GOMENASAAAI!**

* * *

**Yamiga: Authoress-san, memangnya tugasnya sebegitu banyaknya, kah?**

**Aomine: Nggak, dia cuma males.**

**Claudi: Apa? *mainin pisau lipat***

**Aomine: ng-nggak,...**

**Akashi: sepertinya, akan ada death/gore di Chapter selanjutnya,..**

**Claudi: NOOOOO! walaupu Hai-kun jahat, tapi dia nggak boleh matiiii!**

**Akashi: cih,..**

**Kuroko: Akashi-kun, jangan 'bertarung' benda tajam dengan Authoress-san.**

**Kise: Kurokocchi, lebih baik jangan mengganggu..**

**Murasakibara: Aku lapar...**

**Momoi: KYYYAAAAAAh! ADA JERAWAT DI PIPIKU!**

**Midorima: aku di sini dengan sekumpulan orang yang tak waras...**

**Claudi: Minna, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!**

* * *

** MiyazawaAkane: Ara~ pantas saja, reviewnya kasih tahu soal Alice-chan. Saya masih 11 tahun, tapi sudah 1 SMP.**

** Kacchanwriter: Arigatou Gozaimasu! terima kasih karena mendukung ya! *terharu***

** Alenta93: Natha-san ganti nama Ya? Ehehe,... Kuroko dan Yamiga masih ada rahasiaa..**

** Yuki Kouko: Yah, gitu deh. Haizaki memang kelihatan seperti antagonis. tapi di komiknya, nggak begitu jahat. (spoiler)**

** OchaxGaby: Ocha-san dan Gaby-san orang Indonesia?! Jadi, kalau PM tidak perlu pakai bahasa inggris *sweatdrop*. Mura-chan nggak jadi bunuh Kise koq, cuma dibikin sekrat (?)**

** saruma tetsuya: Habis, memang muka bandit, #hah?. Tapi, tetap semangat ya, Hai-kun... saya jadi sedikit kasihan sama kamu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	7. Lies

Edit: Minna! saya sudah mengedit! terima kasih atas review-nya! saya udah nambahin cerita-ceritanya+bonus OMAKE

* * *

_'Haizaki. Kau telah memilih orang yang salah untuk diculik,'_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

Yamiga membuka satu kelopak matanya. Rasa sakit segera menyerang pengelihatan dan bagian samping tubuhnya. Cahaya yang memasuki matanya memang sedikit, tetapi rasanya tetap menyengat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lagi, melihat sekeliling. yang bisa dilihatnya hanya tembok dari kayu yang sudah bolong di sana-sini. Ia bersandar di dinding, dan duduk di lantai yang terbuat dari tanah. Kedua tangannya diikat, dan pergeolangan kakinya dirantai. Setelah mengkalkulasikan dimana ia berada, ia mencurigai kalau dia berada di gubuk dalam hutan. Angin yang cukup kencang, dan bau tumbuhan yang menusuk, menjadi bukti kuat kalau ia berada di hutan.

Tapi mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini?

"Oi, bocah! kau sudah bangun atau belum?!" teriak Haizaki dari luar gubuk. Haizaki membuka pintu, dan Yamiga buru-buru menutup matanya, pura-pura tidur.

"Cih! masih belum bangun. Kuharap kau cepat bangun, bocah. Aku ingin segera bermain denganmu," katanya sambil mendekati Yamiga.

Yamiga hanya diam. Ia baru ingat, kalau Haizaki menculiknya dari hotel. Jantungnya menderu karena gugup yang luar biasa. Belum lagi suara langkah yang semakin mendekat.

"Hnnnn,... setelah kumainkan, lebih baik dia kujual saja. Pasar gelap sedang mencari anak-anak yang langka sepertinya. Mungkin, aku akan menjadi milyuner setelahnya," ujar Haizaki membuat Yamiga semakin takut.

Entah sampai kapan ia dapat bertahan untuk berpura-pura tidur di hadapan Haizaki.

_'Sei, Tetsu, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san,...__**Tasukete**__'_

* * *

"CIH! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERGERAK LEBIH CEPAT MEGANE?!"

"INI SUDAH SECEPAT YANG KUBISA NANODAYO!"

Keadaan sudah semakin memanas. Jejak Haizaki hanya bisa didapat sampai ia keluar dari hotel saja. Midorima terpaksa melakukan hack CCTV di jalan raya, dan di bangunan sekitar hotel. tetntu saja, hal ini memakan waktu lebih dari 20 menit. Aomine sudah tidak sabar lagi. Momoi, Murasakibara, dan Kise menghubungi kantor polisi, Sementara mereka masih mencari jejak lain yang ditinggalkan.

"Ah, Itu dia. Haizaki menaiki bus nomor A15, Aku akan mengejarnya," kata Kuroko siap mengambil langkah.

"Tunggu Tetsuya. Aku dan Daiki akan ikut. Shintaro, kalau kau menemukan jejak lain, hubungi kami!" perintah Akashi.

Midorima langsung mengangguk dan kembali mengetik. Sekarang, polisi sudah mengerti dan membantu Midorima mencari jejak lain dari Haizaki. Akashi, Kuroko, dan Aomine langsung berlari ke arah teminal bus. Keberuntungan sedang ada di sisi mereka. Bus yang mereka cari baru datang. Mereka segera naik ke dalam bus, dan Akashi menyuruh supir untuk mengebut. Lagi-lagi beruntung, karena mereka satu-satunya yang berada di dalam bus itu. Supir itu langsung saja mengebut karena masih menyayangi nyawanya.

KRIING...KRIIIIING...

Handphone merah milik Akashi berdering cukup keras. Ia segera mengengkatnya,

"Shintaro, kau dapat sesuatu?" tanyanya langsung tanpa bertanya siapa yang meneloponnya.

"Aa, dia turun dari bis dan bergerak ke arah utara. Tepatnya, ia masuk ke hutan. Kise, Murasakibara dan Momoi sedang bergerak ke arah sana," kata Shintaro menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang, panggil seluruh polisi di sana ke tempat yang kami tuju. Aku akan menunggu kehadiranmu juga, Shintaro," kata Akashi, langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Akashi, kau dapat sesuatu?!" tanya Aomine.

"Sepertinya, Haizaki membawa Ryuu ke hutan. Tempat yang bagus untuk berburu," kata Akashi sambil memegang gunting merahnya.

"Mari kita mulai permainan kejar-kejarannya," kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

* * *

Haizaki mengambil cutter dari kantongnya. Ia memutar-mutarnya, dan menaikkan pisaunya.

"Ck, dia masih belum bangun," decaknya kesal. Ia mengambil rokok dari saku bajunya dan membakarnya.

"Daripada menunggu lama, lebih baik kubangunkan saja. Aku sudah bosaaan~" katanya entah pada siapa. (saya tak tahu apabila dia masih waras atau tidak)

Ia mengambil cutternya yang sudah setengah terbuka itu, dan menggoreskannya di pipi Yamiga. Sontak Yamiga langsung membuka matanya dan merintih kecil. Darahnya mengalir dengan cukup deras di wajahnya. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh haizaki cukup dalam, dan Ia khawatir kalau darahnya terlalu banyak terbuang.

"Selamat siang, bocah. Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Bagaimana? kau ingat apa yang terjadi?" tanya Haizaki.

"kuh,..."

"Aku akan bermain denganmu. Perkenalkan dirimu dengan cutter milikku. Ia akan senang mandi dengan darahmu," ujar Haizaki sambil menggoreskan cutternya di bagian lengan Yamiga berkali-kali.

Belum sampai 20 menit, tapi seluruh tubuh Yamiga sudah sudah robek sana-sini, dan napasnya menderu. Darahnya tidak terlalu banyak, dan lukanya tidak ada yang dalam kecuali yang terletak di pipnya. Tetapi dengan luka yang memenuhi tubuh bagian depannya, sudah pasti ia dapat mati kehabisan darah jika tidak ditangani secepatnya.

Yamiga selama ini menahan rintihannya. Toh, kalau dia berteriak, malah semakin dianiaya. Napas yang sudah tidak teratur memenuhi suara sunyi di dalam gubuk yang sudah rusak itu. Haizaki sebenarnya kurang puas melihat anggota Kisei yang termuda ini tidak merintih atau berteriak. Ia berhenti menyayat tubuh kecil di depannya dan berpikir sejenak. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuatnya rusak ya? Mungkin cara 'itu akan berhasil.

* * *

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Yamiga, sambil menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kan, sudah kubilang. Aku akan mengambil segala sesuatu yang dimiliki orang lain. Dan kau dimiliki oleh sampah it-"

"MEREKA BUKAN SAMPAH!" teriak Yamiga mengagetkan Haizaki.

"Hnnnn, dalam keadaan begini, kau masih berada dalam sisi mereka ya? Yang kutahu, mereka tidak akan datang. Aku sudah dengar, katanya kau hanya membawa masalah bagi mereka! aku mendengarnya dari mereka sendiri!" bohong Haizaki.

"kau,...bohong,"

"Hadapi kenyataan, bocah. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu" kata Haizaki lagi. _'Huh, ternayata ia memang masih kecil. ia tidak sadar kalau ia dibohongi'_

Yamiga terdiam dan menghadap lantai. Tidak tahu laagi harus berbicara apa.

_'Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku? Tapi, mereka bilang mereka sangat bahagia denganku... Aku benar-benar bodoh... Jadi, aku telah ditipu untuk yang kedua kalinya? Seperti waktu itu? Kenapa? apa salahku?' _tidak terasa, airmata jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang sudah berdarah.

Haizaki tersenyum puas, menyaksikkan Yamiga yang seolah-olah menjadi boneka yang sudah rusak di hadapannya.

* * *

Akashi termenung di bis yang dinakinya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Ryuu.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku khawatir dengan Ryuu, Haizaki benar-benar handal dalam melukai seseorang," jawabnya.

"Aku janji, apabila dia melukai Ryuu, Aku akan menghajarnya!" teriak Aomine.

"Bukan hanya itu,"

"EH?" tanya Kuroko dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Bukan hanya melukai fisik. ia juga dapat melukai mental orang yang disakitinya. Aku khawatir dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Ryuu," kata Akashi sambil menajamkan matanya.

"Gawat," kata Kuroko. "Yamiga benar-benar tidak tahan penyiksaan mental. Kalau ia dibohongi, ia dapat mempercayainya dengan mudah."

"Sial,...," kata Akashi memukul tiang pegangan di bus itu.

"ma, maaf... kita sudah sampai," kata supir itu agak takut.

"Terima kasih," kata Akshi sambil menyerahkan 10000 yen, tanpa minta kembalian.

* * *

"AAAH! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Akashicchi!" seru Kise mendapati keberadaan mereka bertiga.

"Hayakku! kita harus segera mencari Ryuu-kun!" sahut Momoi sambil berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Kita harus menunggu Midorima-kun dulu," kata Kuroko.

Belum 10 detik sejak Kuroko berkata demikian, suara sirine mobil polisi ditangkap pendengaran mereka. Midorima langsung keluar dari mobil polisi, bersama-sama dengan polisi-polisi lainnya. Mereka semua membawa pistol dan baju anti peluru, untuk jaga-jaga.

"Kami akan membantu kalian untuk mencari teman kalian yang hilang, ayo segera bergerak, sebelum penculik itu kabur," kata kepala polisi sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Akashi baru saja mau masuk menyusul teman-temannya setelah menandatangani berkas yang disodorkan kepala polisi itu, tetapi ia langsung ditahan.

"Sebelum kau masuk, pakai ini,...,"

* * *

Suara sirine polisi dapat didengar oleh Yamiga dan Haizaki. Tapi, Yamiga sudah tidak peduli lagi. Haizaki langsung panik, dan mengambil pistol dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Ia melepaskan rantai di kaki Yamiga dan menariknya agar berdiri.

"Sekarang, kau akan kujadikan sandera. Jangan melakukan gerakan yang bodoh!" perintahnya, sambil menyodorkan pistol ke kepala Yamiga.

* * *

_**"Kau sudah dikepung. harap menyerahkan diri dengan tangan ke**_** atas,"** kata salh satu polisi dengan microphone.

"Ah! Aka-chin, kami di sini," panggil Murasakibara.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Akashi.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak tahu. Tapi, Haizaki pasti ada di dalam sana," kata Midorima.

"**AKU INGIN MENDOBRAK PINTU ITU!**" teriak Aomine.

Pintu gubuk itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Semua polisi menyiapkan senjatanya, dan mengarahkannya ke arah pintu itu. Haizaki melangkah ke depan pintu, sambil menodongkan senjata ke kepala Yamiga yang sudah terluka. Anggota Kisei langsung ingin membunuh Haizaki saat melihat keadaan Yamiga saat itu. Tapi Akashi memperhatikan wajah Yamiga yang kosong.

"**KALAU KALIAN MASIH MAU MELIHAT ANAK INI HIDUP, JANGAN MENDEKAT!"** teriaknya keras.

Semua polisi langsung menurunkan senjatanya. Haizaki tersenyum puas, dan mulai berjalan santai ke kanan. Akashi langsung berjalan ke hadapan Haizaki.

"Kembalikan Ryuu pada kami," perintahnya.

"Huh, tergantung padanya!" sahut Haizaki membuat Kisei bertanya-tanya.

"Ryuu, ayo kita kembali," kata Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yamiga.

"...untuk apa," bisiknya kecil.

"eh?"

"Untuk apa aku kembali bersama kalian? aku hanya mengganggu kan?" isak Yamiga menundukkan kepalanya.

Oke, sekarang, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah menyiapkan kuburan untuk Haizaki. Tapi kuburannya adalah tempat pembakaran untuk upacara ngaben, buat dibakar-hidup-hidup. Akashi terdiam sedikit, lalu memandang wajah Haizaki. Haizaki sedang tertawa-tawa melihat '_breakdown_' Yamiga.

"Ryuu, kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?" tanya Akashi.

"eh?" Yamiga mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sejak kita bertemu denganmu, kami benar-benar bahagia. Semua yang kita lakukan bersama itu, tidak ada yang bohong kan?" senyum Akashi lembut.

Semua memori yang pernah dijalani Yamiga bersama dengan Kiseki no Sedai, melintasi pandangannya. Semua perasaan yang ia rasakan dalam perjalanannya tidak ada yang bohong. Airmatanya semakin deras saat mengingat hal itu. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan, dan rasa kesepian miliknya yang tertutupi. Tempat ia pertama kalinya bisa tertawa dan berlaku seperti anak biasa. Bagaimana bisa tadi ia mencurigai mereka? Yamiga lalu menunduk. Jadi, kata-kata Haizaki ini bohong?! Ia baru mengerti kenapa Kuroko selalu berkata untuk tidak berteman dengan manusia abu-abu*?*

"Kau,...PEMBOHONG!" teriak Yamiga menginjak kaki Haizaki, lalu menendang kepalanya, dengan jurus karate.

Semua membelalakan matanya, tidak menyangka Yamiga bisa melakukan karate. Yamiga langsung lari ke arah Akashi. Belum saja ia sampai, Haizaki langsung menembak ke arah Yamiga. Akashi cepat-cepat memeluk Yamiga, dan menerima tembakan yang dimaksudkan untuk mengenai Yamiga. Yamiga memlihatnya horor. Mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Yamiga di bawah, dan Akashi di atas.

**"AKASHI!""AKASHI-KUN!""AKASHICCHI""AKASHI!"AKA-CHI N!""AKASHI!" **Teriak yang lain berlari ke arah mereka.

Haizaki langsung diterjang polisi dan diborgol. Meski tertangkap, ia malah tetawa. Puas melihat mantan kaptennya mati oleh tangannya. Yamiga tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan karena tali yang mengikat tangannya. tapi karena shock dengan kejadian itu.

**"Sei! Kumohon, bangun! Jangan mati!" **seru Yamiga sambil berurai air mata.

"Aku tidak mati kok,"

Semua langsung meluncur di tempat.

"E-EEEEEEEEHHHH?!" bahkan Haizaki ikut-ikutan menjerit.

"Tadi, sebelum ke sini, kepala polisi memberikanku baju anti peluru. Jadi, meski ditembak, pelurunya tidak tembus," jelasnya.

Semuanya sweatdrop. Haizaki langsung pingsan.

"a-ano, Sei,...,"

"Hn? ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

"To-tolong berdiri, dong. Ja-jarak kita,,...," ucap Yamiga gugup, dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Akashi baru sadar, kalau badannya menimpa Yamiga. Akashi lalu _smirking _dan berdiri, sambil membantu melepaskan rantai di tangan Yamiga. Yamiga masih _blushing_. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain langsung menerjang Yamiga setelah rantainya dilepas.

"hiks,hiks, Yamigacchi! kau sangat khawatir-ssu!" tangis Kise.

"Ryuu, jangan mengkhawatirkan kami lagi!" sahut Aomine.

"Yami-chin, makan ini,"

"Sepertinya keberuntunganmu buruk, nanodayo,"

"Ryuu-kun...,"

"Ryuu-kun!"

Semuanya menimpa Yamiga, yang sudah hampir pergi ke alam baka.

"Mi-minna, sakiit,...," rintih Yamiga.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ryuu-kun lukanya dimana-mana!" jerit Momoi histeris

Midorima segera mengobati seluruh luka yang berada di tubuh Ryuu. Ryuu tersenyum pada mereka semua.

* * *

"Minna, maaf merepotkan," ujar Yamiga di tengah perjalanan kembali.

Seluruh berkas sudah ditangani akashi, dan Haizaki resmi masuk penjara, dan divonis 1 1/2 tahun dipenjara. sebnarnya, Akashi tidak puas. Tapi, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Tidak usah minta maaf. yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah kami-ssu," kata Kise.

"Kami tidak bisa melindungi Yami-chin dari abu-abu," sambung Murasakibara.

Yamiga tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

"Tapi, apa kau masih bisa mengikuti lomba?" tanya Aomine.

"BISAA!" sahut Yamiga.

"Tapi, luka-lukamu...," kata Midorima agak Khawatir.

"Kalau Ryuu-kun bilang bisa, dia pasti bisa," kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau akan tetap mengikuti lomba. Tapi, latihan masih berlanjut," ujar Akashi mengingatkan.

"Un, aku akan melakukannya!"

"Baiklah. Istirahat yang cukup. kita akan lomba sekitar 3 minggu lagi. selama waktu itu, kau pulihkan luka-lukamu," perintah Akashi.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

**Claudia:...gomenasai**

**Aomine:CUMA ITU?!**

**Claudia: PR Ekonomi 60 soal, Biologi 40 soal, Fisika ulangan 2 bab, Matematika, ulangan juga, Seni musik satu LKS, Geogr-**

**Midorima: CUKUUUUUUUUP!**

**Kuroko: Pr dan ulangan semua...**

**Akashi: Hmph! aku pasti sudah selesai.**

**Claudia: memang sih, 2 hari juga selesai. Tapi tugas OSIS menambah derita...**

**Murasakibara: ini, permen.**

**Claudia: arigato,...**

**Yamiga: ganbatte, Authoress-san.**

**Claudia: un,...**

* * *

**Ano,... untuk teman-teman dan kakak senpai yang sudah membaca fic ini, saya mau kasih tambahan OMAKE ya ^^ maaf karena lupa mengetik ini,...**

* * *

**Beberapa hari setelah Haizaki dipenjara...**

* * *

"Cih! Semua rencanaku gagal! Ini semua gara-gara Generation of Rubbish itu!' sahut Haizaki di dalam penjara yang kumuh itu.

Para polisi di sana sudah terbiasa dengan kicauan dari Haizaki yang dilontarkan setiap harinya. Entah Pagi, siang, sore, malam, waktu makan, tengah malam waktu tidur, PASTI narapidana yang satu ini berkata 'generation of rubbish ini...' atau 'rencanaku gagal'. Mereka sudah melakukan apapun supaya dia diam, seperti memberinya lakban, menyumpal mulutnya, mengancamnya, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Hoi, kau dapat kunjungan nih. Salah satu dari mereka cewek yang manis. Pacarmu ya?" tanya polisi itu.

"heh? Masa sih? Coba kasih liat," kata Haizaki tertarik.

"Ha-I-Za-Ki-Kun~~~~" suara wanita yang benar-benar dikenalnya memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Mukkun, Aka-kun, Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun, Ryou-kun, Midorin dan aku datang berkunjuuung~~~" tawa Momoi dengan super MANIS.

"Ke-KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI?!" jerit Haizaki.

"Kalian aku beri privasi ya," kata polisi itu sambil menerima uang dari Akashi.

"TU-TUNGGU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI" (kayak film sinetron aja -_-")

"Kenapa Haizaki? Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian kok," ujar Kise.

"Kami di sini untuk memberimu_ servis_ saja," kata Kuroko.

"Sekalian dengan pijitan spesial dari kami," tawa Aomine.

"Kami juga membawakan gergaji sebagai '_un_'lucky item zodiakmu untuk_ mainan_mu hari ini," kata Midorima sambil menghidupkan gergaji listriknya.

"Aku membuat minuman dari campuran _merkuri_ dan _botoks_ saja sebagai oleh-oleh," kata Murasakibara menyodorkan botol minum yang berbau aneh.

"fufufu,... mungkin,_ seliter botoks_ dalam darahmu dapat membuatmu muda kembali," tawa Momoi cekikikan.

"dan sedikit _operasi plastik_ khusus dariku akan membuatmu semakin_ indah_ dan _kece_," ujar Akashi sampil tersenyum.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya, Haizaki ditemukan dalam keadaan tak terbentuk lagi. Ia mengalami patah tulang di bagian punggung dan rusuk. Luka yang cukup besar, tetapi langsung diobati asal-asalan, yang diperkirakan terbentuk karena gergaji*?*. Keracunan makanan yang sangat sadis, sehingga ia sudah sekarat. Tubuh yang kaku karena pengaruh botoks. dan wajahnya hampir tak dikenali karena sepertinya wajahnya diganti oleh orang lain.

Yamiga saat ini baru bangun tidur, dan mendapati teman-temannya pulang dengan bercak darah di baju mereka, dan mereka terlihat puas selesai melakukan sesuatu. Saat bertanya mereka dari mana, mereka berkata,

_"Kami baru selesai menservis seseorang."_

* * *

**Alenta93: saya akhirnya Update juga,.. ternyata Natha-san suka adegan itu ya? O/O saya maluu,..._.blushing_**

** : Ara, Erga-kun! Arigato, sudah meriview. Kumohon, jangan bunuh Hai-kun. Kalau mau, robek saja gambarnya dia #?**

**Kacchanwriter: Adegan itu,... ternyata banyak yang suka! SAYA BAHAGIAAA #terbangsambilnari**

**saruma tetsuya: A-arigatoo O/O**

**MiyazawaAkane: nggak kok, rambut Haizaki masih kayak dulu. Cara bikin fic?! *sweatdrop* Hnnnnnnn,... biasanya sih, saya menkhayal dulu. cari ide-ide dari buku-buku lain. Saat ngebaca satu kata yang menarik, tiba-tiba ide untuk cerita muncul di kepala. bikin kerangka ceritanya dulu. Siapa yang jadi tikoh utama, dan ceritanya gimana. setelah itu, kamu bisa bikin ceritanya. sebisa mungkin nambahin humor supaya ceritanya yang terlalu pembuka cerita juga bagus ^^**

** Cara submitnya,**

**Klik namamu yang ada di sudut kanan atas, klik Publish, Doc Manager, tulis judul di Label, Upload file atau tulis ceritamu langsung di Copy-N-Paste, sesudah itu Submit Document.**

**selanjutnya,**

**Pilih Publish lagi, Pilih New Story, Pilih tipe-nya (Crossover atau biasa), Pilih fandom, sesudah itu Continue. Sisanya bisa kamu isi sendiri ^^.**

**Guest: Ini lanjutannya ^^ terima kasih sudah meriview :D**


	8. New Friend

**Minna, maaf Update-nya lama...**

**Chapter 7 sudah saya edit.**

**Maaf ya, saya ngtik ch 7 secepat kilat. Jadi, tidak memperhatikan apa yang diketik.**

**Gomeneeee QAQ**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

2 Minggu telah berlalu dari kejadian Training Camp lalu. Yamiga sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya, walau masih ada yang berbekas di kulitnya. Saat mereka kembali sekolah setelah izin seminggu, alhasil mereka ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Terutama aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko. Nilai mereka terjun ke palung marina di lautan. Akashi langsung main gunting, memaksa mereka belajar. Midorima, Akashi dan Yamiga menjadi tutor untuk mereka. Momoi dan Murasakibara hanya menambah PR untuk mereka, sukses membuat mereka K.O.

"AKU NGGAK NGERTIIIIIII!" sahut Aomine.

"Te-tenang Aomine-kun! Caranya tinggal =32x18+2xABC+2xADC! Lalu QRS dibagi dengan LJK dan dipangkatkan ol-,"

"YAMIGACCHI!" tangis Kise memotong perkataan Yamiga.

"Ke-kenapa Kise-kun?"

"Akashicchi melemparkan gunting padaku lagi!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGERTI AJARANKU?!" teriak Akashi marah.

"KOWAII-SSU!"

Sementara mereka saling kejar-kejaran, Kuroko dan Midorima belajar tanpa ribut-ribut sama sekali. Midorima merasa sangat beruntung dipasangkan oleh Kuroko.

Pertandingan tinggal 2 hari lagi, dan ulangan susulan mereka besok. Seperti di komik, mereka tidak bisa ikut lomba apabila mereka tidak mendapat nilai lebih dari 70. Akashi, Midorima, Momoi, dan Murasakibara tentunya bisa menjawab sebagian besar pelajaran yang sudah tertinggal. Terutama Yamiga yang sudah lulus S3. Beda lagi dengan trio manusia ini. Momoi memberi semangat dengan makanan super beracun buatannya.

"TOLOOOOONG!" jerit Kise dan Aomine. Kuroko di dalam hati juga ingin berteriak seperti itu juga.

* * *

**Esok harinya...**

* * *

Mereka berdelapan duduk di kursi yang di pisah-pisah. Sang guru membagikan lembar soal ulangan pada mereka masing-masing. Isi soalnya sangat amat teramat super duper infinite susah (lebay), bagi trio manusia yang sudah berkeringat dingin dari diberi waktu 2 jam untuk mengerjakan 4 ulangan yang hanya terdiri dari 5 uraian saja. Pelajarannya adalah Matematika, Fisika, Sejarah, dan Ekonomi. Mereka hanya mengerjakan sebisanya,... sisanya Tuhan yang membantu.

2 jam sudah berlalu dan lembar jawaban mereka dikumpulkan. Mereka menunggu hasil dengan gugup. Kalau mereka tidak lulus, mereka tidak bisa ikut pertandingan yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu itu! Aomine sudah berdoa dalam hati. Kise komat-kamit baca doa juga. Kuroko mengikuti saran Midorima untuk membawa lucky itemnya.

Hasil pun dibagi,

**Akashi:**

Matematika 98

Fisika 100

Sejarah 100

Ekonomi 100

**Midorima**

Matematika 92

Fisika 89

Sejarah 100

Ekonomi 85

**Murasakibara**

Matematika 75

Fisika 88

Sejarah 90

Ekonomi 89

**Momoi**

Matematika 96

Fisika 93

Sejarah 88

Ekonomi 83

**Yamiga**

Matematika 100

Fisika 100

Sejarah 100

Ekonomi 100

**Aomine**

Matematika 71

Fisika 74

Sejarah 76

Ekonomi 80

**Kise**

Matematika 70

Fisika 71

Sejarah 81

Ekonomi 76

**Kuroko**

Matematika 78

Fisika 79

Sejarah 98

Ekonomi 82

* * *

"...berhasil?" bisik Kise tidak percaya.

"BERHASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" teriak Aomine hingga bumi bergetar dan murid lain menutup telinga karena polusi suara.

"Yatta...,"

Midorima menghembuskan napas puas. setidaknya, teman-temannya sudah berhasil untuk mencapai nilai 70-ke atas. Kise langsung loncat-loncat kayak kangguru baru lepas dari kandang. Aomine teriak kayak orang baru menang lotere. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Momoi tertawa sambil memutar-mutar Yamiga. Murasakibara masih makan. Akashi,...

.

.

.

"Sudah kuajari masih juga belum mendapat nilai bagus?" aura pembunuh memenuhi ruangan kelas itu.

"a-Akashicchi, kan sudah di atas KKM-ssu,...,"

"Setelah kuajari habis-habisan,... akan kuhadiahkan kau gunting, Kise,"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kise berteriak seperti anak perempuan untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Yamiga berjalan pulang ka arah rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia berbelanja sebentar di minimarket tempat ia dan Kiseki no Sedai membeli es krim. Setelah berbelanja, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga kasir, dan berjalan pergi. Ia memakan es krim di tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain menenteng kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya. Ia berjalan ke arah apartemen tempatnya ia tinggal sementara. Biatnya mendadak hilang saat mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dari lapangan jalanan di seberang jalan. Stelah memastikan tidak ada mobil yang lewat, ia menyebarangi jalan raya yang biasanya ramai itu.

Ia melihat seseorang berambut cokelat mendribble bola di tangannya. Yamiga menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Orang itu lalu melakukan dunk dengan kekuatan yang besar yang membuat Yamiga kagum. Tiba-tiba, orang itu berbalik badan dan menatap Yamiga.

"Are? kau kenapa ada di sini? sekarang sudah malam lho, anak-anak tidak boleh sendirian di tempat ini," katanya ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bermain," kata Yamiga.

"hm? kau main basket ya?" tanya orang itu mendekati Yamiga.

"Begitulah,...," jawab Yamiga.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu, ayo bermain sama-sama!" ajaknya.

Yamiga mengangguk dan bermain dengan laki-laki misterius itu. Yamiga menampilkan three pointernya. Orang itu langsung bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. Mereka bermain terus sampai malam. tidak peduli dengan rasa capek yang didapati oleh tubuh mereka.

"haah,,...haah,... kau benar-benar hebaaat,... ayo kita bersenang-senang lagi!" tawanya sambil merebut bola dari Yamiga.

mereka berakhir dengan napas yang sudah habis, dan keadaan telentang di lapangan itu. Yamiga sudah duduk di tanah karena capek, tapi senang. Laki-laki itu melirik ke arah Yamiga. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan kemampuan miliknya.

"Nee,... kau mau tidak, begabung dengan klub basket di sekolahku?" tanyanya.

"ah, aku sudah berada di klub basket sekolahku. Maaf ya," ujar Yamiga.

"Sou ka? Kalau begitu, kuharap kita dapat bertanding suatu saat nanti ya!" katanya dengan senyuman.

"UN!"

Setelah itu mereka berpisah. Yamiga melambaikan tangannya. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya juga. Yamiga lalu berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Di tengah jalan, ia berpikir,

"Gawat! aku lupa menanyakan namanya!"

* * *

"Yo, Kiyoshi! besok kita mau melawan Teiko, kenapa kau malah jalan-jalan?!" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Aku hanya bertemu seseorang yang menarik~" katanya.

"Hee? Siapa namanya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"...aku lupa menanyakan namanya,"

Mereka jatuh dengan tidak elit.

* * *

**Esok hari...**

* * *

"Ryuu-kun, kau kenapa? tidak bisa tidur semalam?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku bermain basket sampai malam,...," kata Yamiga sambil menguap.

"Sou?"

"Aa,... lagipula, aku bertemu seseorang yang menarik," katanya lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Akashi menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya,"

**GUBRAK**

Kise mendadak kepeleset kulit pisang, dan Aomine nabrak tiang karena menahan tawa.

"Yami-chin benar-benar aneh ya,"

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di locker room. Yamiga menarik napas dalam-dalam mengalahkan rasa gugup yang menghadangnya.

"Ganbatte, nee?" kata Momoi sambil menepuk bahu Yamiga.

"Hai!"

Kiseki no Sedai memasuki lapangan yang disambut oleh sorakan dari para penonton. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat untuk menonton pertandingan hari ini. Yamiga merasa degup jantungnya menderu karena sedikit rasa takut, tetapi juga tertantang untuk bertanding hari ini. Akashi menepuk bahunya, dan menyematinya. Yamiga mengangguk dan melepaskan jaket miliknya, dan memasuki lapangan untuk menemui lawannya.

"Eh?! anak SD kenapa ikut bertanding?!"

"Tampaknya, Teiko memandang rendah sekolah lawan!"

"HAHAHA! mereka bercanda kan?!"

Para penonton banyak yang tidak mempercayai Yamiga. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Yamiga gugup lagi. Ia memiliki tim-nya di sini!

Mereka berjejer di tengah lapangan. Yang menjadi starter adalah Yamiga, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara. Tim lawanmulai memasuki lapangan dan melakukan persiapan. Setelah itu, mereka berjejer di lapangan menghadapi Teiko.

"Lho? Kamu kan anak yang waktu itu?"

Suara yang tidak asing dapat di tangkap pendengaran Yamiga. Yamiga mendongak ke arah Kiyoshi.

"AAAAH!"

* * *

Tbc

* * *

**Claudi: Minna,... saya akan hiatus selama beberapa minggu...**

**Aomine: EEEEEEEEH?!**

**Claudi: Uas telah menanti~**

**Kise: Ch-chotto!**

**Claudi: Sayonara~ *sobbing***

**Kiseki no Sedai+Yamiga: GYAAAAAAAAAA**

* * *

**Kacchanwriter: saya tak tega membiarkan Akashi mati,...**

**MiyazawaAkane: Devil!Claudi: Silahkan alice,... tebas aja,. Angel!Claudi: DAMEEEEEE!**

**Lilyka: arigato,... saya sudah edit lagi!**

**Alenta93: Saya tak tegaaaa~**

**saruma tetsuya: tenang, ia sudah di... silahkan lihat di Omake chapter lalu.**


	9. Hanamiya

_'AAAAAHH'_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

**"ka-KAMU YANG KEMARIN MALAM-"**

"Ja-jangan teriak di sini~!" kata Kiyoshi sambil tertawa.

"Jadi, kita akan bermain lagi seperti kemarin? aku tidak sabar!" kata Yamiga senang.

"ne, nee, Yamigacchi. Kau tahu orang ini?"

"Dia orang yang kutemui kemarin malam,"

GoM menatap datar pada Teppei, menganalisanya. Teppei merasakan tatapan datar yang menusuk ke arahnya. Ia dapat melihat mereka yang berambut warna-warni bagaikan pelangi*?* sedang menatap datar dirinya yang dengan jelas mengatakan;

_**'DON'T TOUCH HIM'**_

Ia menegguk ludahnya karena gugup. Yamiga hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Di barisan regu Shoei, berdirilah seseorang berambut hitam. Ia melirik Yamiga tajam. Merasakan hawa yang menusuk darisampingnya, Yamiga melirik cepat, tetapi tidak mendapati apa-apa.

"Doushita? Jangan alihkan perhatianmu, Ryuu!" kata Aomine, mengacak rambut putihnya.

"...nandemonai,"

**"PRRRRRITTTT!"**

Pertandingan segera dimulai. Murasakibara langsung saja merebut bola dari 'Jump Ball'. Ia segera membawanya lari, dan mencetak skor dengan mudah. Shoei tak berkutik melawannya. Murasakibara menguap lebar, menatap rendah orang-orang yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia lalu menatap Kiyoshi.

'Sepertinya Yami-chin menyukai orang ini... lebih baik kuhancurkan saja,'

Bola sekarang berada di tangan Shoei. Mereka segera membawa lari bola itu, hingga ke 'Three point zone'. Saat akan men-shoot, Kise langsung merebut bola itu, membuat mereka terbelalak kaget. Kise mengoper ke Aomine, yang tentu dengan senang hati diterima olehnya. Langsung saja, ia melakukan 'Dunk'.

Kiyoshi mendapatkan bola untuk pertama kalinya, di pertandingan ini. Ia mengoper bola itu ke teman-temannya, dan dikembalikan lagi padanya. Mereka memakai taktik mereka saat kemenangan menjadi 'Best 4' di pertandingan lalu. Ternyata cukup berhasil, dan mereka menyetak skor.

Kise sekarang memegang bola oranye itu, dan mengopernya ke arah Yamiga. Yamiga menerimanya, hingga seseorang muncul ke depannya, dan berkata;

"Ini bukan tempat untuk anak SD!"

Yamiga memicingkan matanya, dan melakukan langkah silang dalam sekejap, hingga ia berada di depan orang yang menomorinya itu. Orang itu kaget, dan segera berjaga di depannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya, dan Yamiga hilang dari pandangannya. Saat ia membalikan badannya, Yamiga sudah di dekat 'Free Throw Line'.

"**JAGA DIAA! DIA AKAN MELAKUKAN BUZZER BEETER!**" teriaknya ke teman-temannya.

Langsung saja mereka menjaga di depan Yamiga. Alangkah malunya mereka saat mendapati Yamiga melompat ke ring basket itu, dan melakukan dunk. Saking marahnya, 'Board' di ring basketnya retak sedikit. Orang yang tadi menomori Yamiga jatuh terduduk, dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Yamiga mendatanginya dan berbisik.

"Siapa yang anak SD?"

* * *

Pertandingan berlanjut. Skor mereka 73-7 Teiko. Shoei sudah berkeringat hebat saat ini, sementara Teiko masih biasa saja. Mereka istirahat sebentar, menunggu quarter kedua dimulai.

"Aka-chin, boleh kita tebas mereka tidak?" tanya Murasakibara, sambil meminum airnya.

"Jangan Atsushi. Itu akan menimbulkan masalah besar bagi kita," jawab akashi, mengganti bajunya. "Tetsuya, kita akan masuk di quarter ini."

"Wakarimashita,"

**Di ujung bangku yang lain...**

"Che, aku baru seja mencetak 12 poin, nanodayo!"

"Aku baru 8 poin-ssu!"

"HAHAHAAAA! Aku sudah 15 poin!"

"Aku sudah 18 poin,"

"EEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Sayang sekali, Muk-kun sudah 21 poin lho!"

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

"Jangan berisik. Shintarou, Ryouta, Kalian akan di bench selama quarter ini," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan mereka. Sejak kapan Akashi memiliki Misdirection juga?

* * *

**Bench Shoei...**

* * *

"Teppei, aku punya rencana baik untuk kali ini. Kelihatannya mereka bertukar pemain," kata Si rambut hitam itu.

"Baiklah, apa rencananya, Hanamiya?"

"Begini...," ia membisikkan sesuatu pada tim-nya.

"Hanamiya, cara itu tidak adil," kata Kiyoshi.

"Memangnya, kau mau mengusulkan apa?"

"..."

"Tidak ada kan? Ayolah, dengan rencana ini, kita akan menang!"

Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

**"QUARTER KEDUA, DIMULAII! PRIIIIIIIIIITTT!"**

Wasit itu meniupkan peluitnya. Bola di oper ke arah Hanamiya. Ia membawanya, lalu mengoper ke yang lain. Akashi dapat melihat strategi itu, dan mencegah hal itu, dengan menangkapnya sebelum ditangkap oleh teammate miliknya. Kedua mata heteromatic-nya membelalak ketika ia merasa dirinya jatuh ke belakang. Bola oranye itu lepas dari tangannya. Sekejap bola itu milik lawan, dan mereka segera mencetak skor. Anggota lain menatapnya dengan shock.

"Sei! Daijobu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yamiga mendekati Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya, tadi ada yang seolah-olah menarikku," kata akashi sambil berdiri.

"Akashi-kun, daijoubu?" tanya the phantom 6th man, muncul di sebelahnya.

"Aa. ayo kembali ke posisi," perintahnya.

Mereka berlari ke posisi mereka. Aomine membawa bola itu ke ring basket di hadapannya. Ia melompat dengan tinggi, hendak melakukan dunk. Mendadak saja, Ia merasa dorongan dari belakang, dan mendapati salah satu anggota Shoei mencoba untuk menggapai bola orange itu. Tentu saja tidak berhasil,...sebelum ia menendang tendon Aomine.

Aomine mengerang kesakitan dan sudah tentu merasa kalau ia tidak dapat melakukan dunk ini. Ia melempar ke belakang, ke arah Murasakibara. Ia menerima bola itu dan melempar ke ring yang tadinya hampir di-dunk oleh Aomine.

Aomine jatuh ke lantai dengan keras, dan mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya. Ia mengerang keras, dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit. Kuroko melebarkan matanya, dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Aomine-kun!" sahut Kuroko.

Mereka tak pernah mendengar Kuroko bersahut sekalipun. Ini pasti buruk.

"Aaaaaakkhhhh...," erang Aomine masih menahan kesakitannya.

"AOMINE-KUN!" Yamiga didapati Aomine berada di sampingnya dalam kedipan mata.

"Daiki, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Akashi kalem, walau dalam tereak-tereak kayak orang kesurupan.

"Sepertinya, itte! pergelangan kakiku baru saja keseleo," katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begini, kau tidak bisa bermain dulu,"

"Tapi Tetsu! Ak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Aomine-kun. Kau sudah membuatku khawatir, dan jangan membuatku semakin khawatir lagi," kata Kuroko.

"..., baiklah," ucapnya pasrah.

Aomine lalu diganti oleh Kise.

* * *

**Skor 73-9**

* * *

"Pergantian pemain nomor 6 dan nomor 8!"

"Aominecchi,..." Kise menatap ke arah Aomine yang dibawa ke klinik di dekat sana.

"Sepertinya, si ganguro itu tidak kuat ya, bermain basket. Entah ia berguna atau tidak," tawa Hanamiya.

Kise men-death glare Hanamiya. "Kau menjebaknya ya?!"

"Eits, jangan fitnah~" tawanya lagi meninggalkan Kise, untuk bersiap di posisinya.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Murasakibara mengambil bola itu, dan melemparnya langsung ke ring tanpa perhitungan. Jelas saja, hasilnya meleset *sweatdrop*. Bola diambil Kuroko, dan ia melakukan pass ke Kise. Bola itu sukses mendarat ke tangan Kise. Kise langsung melakukan persiapan dunk, hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang jatuh. Kuroko berada di lantai, memegangi perutnya, dan wajahnya yang biasanya datar, berubah menjadi menahan sakit.

"Kurokocchi!"

Bola itu direbut lagi, dan Shoei mencetak skor. Kali ini Kuroko yang terluka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Midorima yang sedang duduk di bench, dan menonton hal ini menajamkan matanya. Ternyata Hanamiya melakukan pelanggaran, yaitu mem-bodi anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi karena wasit yang tidak jeli, dan ketidak sadaran mereka, tidak ada yang terhitung foul. Akashi terjatuh karena bajunya ditarik dari sudut mati _emperor eyes_ miliknya. Aomine '_keseleo' _karena tendon achiles-nya ditendang. Kuroko terjatuh karena ada yang menyikut perutnye, di bagian ulu hati. Ia menunggu sampai quarter selesai, untuk menceritakan ini.

* * *

83-15

* * *

"...jadi, itulah yang mereka lakukan," kata Midorima menjelaskan semuanya.

"Cih! kenapa wasit tidak menyadarinya-ssu!" sekarang Kise sudah lebam di mana-mana.

"Mungkin mereka buta," ujar Akashi, yang sudah dijatuhkan berkali-kali.

"...tidak bisa dimaafkan," Kata Kuroko, mengelus pergelangan tangannya dan perutnya.

"Akan ku injak-injak mereka," kata Murasakibara, membuka sepetunya, dan menaruh es di atasnya. Kakinya sudah '_terinjak_' beberapa kali.

"Sou nee," bisik Yamiga, menutupi luka di tubuhnya yang terbuka.

"Ryuu, lukamu terbuka lagi," ujar Akashi.

Yamiga tersentak sedikit, menyadari kalau akashi pasti mengetahuinya. Ia menghela napas dan menunjukan goresan luka di lengan atasnya. Darahnya sudah cukup banyak. Kenapa mereka baru menyadarinya?!

"Kapan kau mendapati lukanya terbuka?"

"Ummm,... sekitar waktu Kise-kun disenggol oleh Hanamiya-san,"

"Itu sudah 8 menit yang lalu tahu!" sahut Aomine

"Gomen,..."

Midorima membalut luka Yamiga sambil bergumam aneh. Ia juga memberi es pada anggota yang lainnya. Aomine harus di rawat di klinik untuk sementara waktu, tapi ia bersikeras untuk menonton di bench.

"**PRRRRIIIIIIIITTTT!** Istirahat selesai!"

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

**Claudi: Minna! saya kembali!**

**Aomine: Akhirnya,...**

**Claudi: MAAF KARENA LAMA!**

**Midorima: berisik nanodayo.**

**Kuroko: Authoress-san, besok kan, ada Persari. Kenapa malah mengetik malam-malam?**

**Claudi: Ah, Ano, itu,...ngg...**

**Kise: Dame da-ssu! kalau kurang tidur, nanti mendapat kantung mata lho!**

**Claudi: terus?**

**Kise: ITU MENYERAMKAN-SSU!**

**Akashi: *sodor gunting* Jangan teriak malam-malam, Ryouta.**

**Murasakibara: Aku laapaaaaaaaaaaar**

**Yamiga: Are, are... dialognya jadi kacau nih. Minna! Please RnR**

* * *

**saruma tetsuya: A-arigatooo... Iya, UAS nih. Moga-moga bisarangking lagi ^^.**

**Alenta93: hihihihhihihihihihihi... daijobu, chapter depan bakalan,...hihihihihihihihihihi *cekikikan***

**Nisa Piko: ararara... saya sudah bangun dari koma #hah?. Ini sudah di update secepat mungkin! Arigato sudah meriview! **

**Erga-kun: nyaaaa~ IPA memang super-duper ultimate susaaaaaah~~~~~~..**

* * *

**_Spoiler?_**

**"Kau memang tidak berguna,"**

**"SEI!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Dia,... benar-benar Ryuu, kan?"**


	10. Heika

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

Quarter ke 3 telah dimulai. Skor sekarang adalah 83-30 Teiko. Mereka kembali memasuki lapangan, dengan tersenyum puas melihat penampilan mereka. Kiyoshi melirik sedikit ke arah Hanamiya. Selama ini, Kiyoshi belum melakukan apa-apa pada Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi, ia merasa bersalah dan tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai kapten mereka.

"Hanamiya, Kurasa ini sudah terlalu jauh," kata Kiyoshi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau ingin kita kalah? Kalau kita kalah, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya lho,"

"Bukan begitu. Basket itu seharusnya dilakukan dengan bersenang-senang. Bukan dengan kekerasan!"

"Simpan kata-kata bijakmu untuk saat ketika kita sudah menang. Kau akan bersujud dan meminta maaf padaku," dengus Hanamiya sambil melangkah pergi.

Kiyoshi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

* * *

"Sei, kau yakin masih bisa main?" tanya Yamiga.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," senyum akashi.

Yamiga terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu. "Sei, bagaimana kalau ...," Yamiga membisikan sesuatu di telinga si rambut merah itu. Akashi membelalakan kedua matanya, lalu menatap Ryuu.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah itu dapat membahayakanmu?"

"Tidak kok. Tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya sekitar 75.867%" kata Ryuu sambil mengkalkulasikan persentase berhasil di kepalanya.

"... tidak ada salahnya mencoba,"

Pertandingan dimulai dari tiupan peluit yang menggema di tempat itu. Kise langsung mengoper ke Murasakibara. Murasakibara berhadapan dengan Kiyoshi. Murasakibara mendengus kesal dan berlari melewatinya, dan mengopernya ke Akashi. Bola itu langsung saja dibawa lari olehnya, hingga berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota Shoei. Ia men-Death Glare orang itu, hingga ia mendecit ketakutan. Akashi melewatinya dengan mudah.

Mata emasnya menangkap keberadaan Kise di dekatnya. Ia melempar bola itu, dimana kira-kira Kise dapat menangkapnya. Tapi ternyata, Hanamiya sudah berada di sana. Bola tersebut sudah mendekati tangannya. Senyum Hanamiya mengembang. Tapi mendadak, senyum itu menghilang saat melihat bola itu hilang dari hadapannya. Yamiga menangkap bola oranye itu, membuat yang lain kaget. Dengan gesit, ia segera melakukan dunk. Akashi _smirking_.

Hanamiya menggertakan giginya. _'Dia! Dia yang membuat tim ini menjadi seperti ini! Kalau saja ia tak ada di sini...' _Ia menatap Yamiga tajam.

* * *

"Tampaknya, rencana kita berhasil," kata akashi.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya-ssu?"

"Berdasarkan perkiraanku, Hanamiya-san memilik-"

"Kau tak perlu menyebutnya dengan sopan, nanodayo,"

"Baiklah...*sweatdrop*.. Hanamiya memiliki IQ lebih dari 160,"

"Kalau sudah pintar seperti itu, buat apa dia melakukan kekerasan-ssu?"

"Kalau yang itu aku tak tahu,"

"...aku ingin meremukannya Aka-chin,"

"Jangan Atsushi...,"

"Oh iya! Tadi kenapa Akashicchi tidak memberikan bola padaku?!" tanya Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Akashi dan Yamiga bertatapan, lalu tersenyum.

"Itu triknya, Ryouta,"ujar Akashi.

"Kita memanfaatkan kepintarannya untuk mengkalkulasikan dimana bola akan dilempar. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk merebut bola saat bola dioper ke yang lain. sebelum ia mencuri bola yang dioper untukmu, aku mencurinya terlebih dahulu, " sambung Yamiga.

"Tapi, bukankah itu berbahaya, nanodayo?"

"Memang sedikit berbahaya. Kau tahu kan? Hanamiya senang melihat orang lain kesakitan?"

Mereka terdiam, dan mengangguk.

"Ayo, pertandingan akan dimulai lagi!" ajak Ryuu.

* * *

Mereka kembali melakukan pertandingan. Kiyoshi diletakkan di bench, membuat Ryuu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa pemain sebaik Kiyoshi diletakkan di bench? Yamiga menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya ke pertandingan. Situasi sekarang memburuk. Tampaknya, serangan _'Tanpa Sengaja'_ semakin banyak terjadi padanya. Luka-luka lamanya terasa perih, karena mulai berdarah lagi. Aomine dan Kuroko yang berada di bench menggigit bibir mereka. Aomine ingin sekali kembali ke pertandingan. Tapi, dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia tak akan berdaya.

Kise sudah kehabisan napas karena capek, dan sakit yang menusuk di sekitar rusuknya. Kuroko menyadarinya, dan meminta time out. Walau terundur beberapa menit, karena referee-nya tidak dapat menyadari keberadaannya.

"TIME OUT!"

Mereka menghela napas lega. Lalu segera pergi ke bench mereka. Kuroko cepat-cepat menarik Kise, untuk duduk di bench. Kise meringis saat mendapati dirinya ditarik Kuroko. Kuroko lalu menekan tangannya ke dada si rambut pirang itu. Kise mengerang pelan. Midorima mendekatinya, dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka bajunya. Kise langsung bilang tidak mau. Akashi menariknya ke arah ruang ganti baju bersama dengan Kuroko dan Midorima.

Kise dipaksa membuka bajunya, dan menunjukan bercak berwarna biru yang sangat besar di sekitar bagian sisi kiri tubuhnya. Midorima, Kuroko, dan Akashi membelalakan mata mereka.

"Kalau seperti ini, kau tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan lagi, nanodayo,"

"Tapi aku masih bisa melanjutkan-ssu!"

"Ryouta, tubuhnmu sudah mencapai batasnya,"

"Tapi-,"

"Kise-kun," Mereka menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Tolong... jangan paksakan dirimu,"

"Kurokocchi...,"

"Akashi-kun, aku akan menggantikan Kise,"

"Kau yakin? Tetsuya?"

"Hai. aku yakin,"

"Ku-kurokocchi..., maaf merepotkan. A-aku,.. tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi kalian,...*sob* *sob*" kata Kise, sambil menjatuhkan air matanya.

Kuroko menatap Kise. "Daijobu," Kuroko menyentuh pundak Kise. "Kau sudah berbuat sebisamu."

* * *

"Tetsu-kun? Kau akan ikut bermain?" tanya Yamiga.

"Kise-kun terluka cukup parah. aku akan menggantikannya," jawab Kuroko datar.

Yamiga mengangguk pelan.

"Kise? memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Tulang rusuknya retak,"

.

.

.

"**APAAAAAAAAA?!"**

"Jangan berteriak Aomine-kun,"

"KAU BILANG TULANGNYA RETAK, DAN KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK TIDAK BERTERIAK?! JANGAN BERCANDAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya lagi.

Kuroko menusuk bagian samping Aomine.

* * *

Saat pertandingan berlanjut, lagi-lagi mereka melakukan kekerasan. Ryuu menjadi target mudah karena tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Tapi, Murasakibara seringkali menerima senggolan yang dimaksudkan untuk mengenai Yamiga, apabila ia sedang tidak dinomori. Hanamiya menggertakan giginya kesal. Rencananya tidak berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia melirik ke arah Yamiga. Sekarang ia sedang diulurkan tangan oleh si rambut merah, Akashi. Kuroko, sedang menanyakan keadaannya. Midorima memeriksa keadaan lukanya, dengan tsundere-tsundere. Murasakibara mengacak rambut putihnya. Hanamiya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Ia membuat strategi baru, dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

Kiyoshi merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

* * *

Pertandingan berlanjut, dan makin menambah tanda tanya. Serangan yang dilakukan Shoei malah ditujukan ke anggota lain, bukan ke arah Yamiga lagi. Serangannya semakin fatal dan menyakitkan. Kuroko mendapat serangan ke pergelangan tangannya, membuat passing-nya melambat. Murasakibara mendapat 4 foul. Midorima mendapati kacamatanya retak. Akashi,... ia hampir mendapat tangannya dipatahkan.

"Sei, lebih baik kalian change player dengan anggota lain saja," kata Yamiga menatap ke arah lantai.

"Tidak,"

"Tapi,...kalau begini terus... Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terluka," Kata Yamiga lagi.

Akashi menghela napas, dan menarik dagu Yamiga, membuat mereka bertatapan. "Kami dipanggil Generation of Miracles bukan untuk omong kosong. Tenang saja Ryuu." Katanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kumohon... jangan sampai terluka," bisik Yamiga.

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Yamiga. Ia lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Aa. Aku janji."

* * *

Quarter ke-3 hanya tersisa 3 menit lagi. Skor masih 89-49. Skor Teiko hampir tidak berubah sama sekali. Penonton terkaget-kaget mendapati Shoei mengejar Teiko. Mereke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Murasakibara mendribble bola itu, dan melakukan dunk lagi. Keringat sudah bercucuran deras di tubuhnya. Sekarang, bola di tangan Shoei, tepatnya di tangan Hanamiya. Ia melempar bola itu ke anggota team-nya. Orang itu membawanya, tetapi terhenti saat Kuroko melakukan steal darinya. Bola sekarang di akashi. Akashi menerjang ke ring Shoei. Di tengah-tengah saatnya berlari, ia berhadapan dengan anggota Shoei yang lain. Setelah membaca gerakan tubuhnya, ia melewatinya. Orang itu melirik ke arah Hanamiya yang memberi signal padanya.

Ia menyepak kaki akashi, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke depan. Sebelum merasakan kepalanya menyentuh tanah, kepalanya ditendang olehnya. Akashi sukses jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras, dengan kepala yang berdarah. Tapi, hal itu tak berhanti di sana. Orang itu menyikut kepalanya dengan keras, dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran total. Hanamiya tertawa.

**"SEI!" **teriak Yamiga sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain menahan napas, saat melihat darah yang mengalir melewati kepala si rambut merah itu. Ya, kapten mereka sedang didapati dengan kepala yang bocor di hadapan mereka

* * *

Hanamiya masih tertawa. Aomine men-death glare-nya. Ia berdiri, dan berlari ke arahnya. Rasa sakit di kakinya sudah ia lupakan. Ia menarik baju jersey milik Hanamiya dan mengangkatnya.

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI!"

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya berdiri di sini,"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU DAN RENCANA BUSUKMU INI!"

"Aomine-kun!"

Aomine menoleh, dan mendapati Kuroko di sebelahnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Kita khawatirkan Akashi-kun dulu,"

Kuroko melirik ke arah Akashi yang sudah dihampiri oleh anggota yang lainnya. Aomine menurunkan Hanamiya.

"Jangan kira aku sudah selesai denganmu!" geram Aomine sambil berlari pergi.

Hanamiya tertawa kecil. Ia sangat senang rencananya berhasil.

"Hanamiya. Kau sudah keterlaluan," kata Kiyoshi, menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Hah! memangnya kenapa? Aku memang bermain untuk ini!" tawanya meninggalkan Kiyoshi.

* * *

"Sei! Kumohon, bangunlah,..." tangis Yamiga, sambil memeluk Akashi.

"Yami-chin. Aka-chin harus ke rumah sakit,"

"Itu benar, nanodayo. Kalau begini, Akashi dapat kehabisan darah,"

"Akashicchi..,"

Mereka semua terdiam menyaksikan kapten mereka dibawa pergi oleh petugas paaramedic. Setelah ia sudah benar-benar pergi, mereka kembali ke lapangan dengan berat hati.

"Aominecchi! Kakimu masih terluka! Kau tidak boleh bertanding duulu!" sahut Kise.

"Akashi sudah terluka, dan ia masih berusaha hingga ia menjadi seperti itu! Aku akan bertanding!" sahut aomine.

"Aominecchi..."

"Aomine-kun..., jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh,"

"Aa. aku tahu Tetsu!"

"aaah,... sayang sekali, ya, Ia harus pergi," tawa seseorang, membuat mereka menoleh.

"Hanamiya," geram mereka semua.

"Padahal, aku ingin melihatnya lagi, kasakitan, dan penderitaannya itu," senyumnya.

''Kau mau apa di sini, nanodayo?"

"Hanya ingin memberi salam saja," katanya.

"Kalau hanya ingin memberi salam, tolong jangan habiskan waktu kami," kata Kuroko dengan datar, tetapi ada bercak kebencian di suaranya.

"Habiskan waktu apa? Oh, iya! Kalian tidak boleh habiskan waktu kalian, karena kalian akan kalah,kan?" ejeknya.

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Murasakibara.

"Huh. Tidak lebih menyebalkan dari kapten kalian. Ia sungguh tidak berguna,"

"Jaga bicaramu, manusia rendahan,"

Mereka menatap Yamiga. Apakah pendengaran mereka salah?! Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, karena matanya tertutup poninya.

"Apa? kau merasa lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Hanamiya, mendekati Yamiga.

"Mari kita buktikan kalau begitu," senyum Ryuu.

* * *

**"Quarter ke-4, DIMULAAAAI!" **

Suara peluit ditiup, tanda dimulainya waktu 10 menit penentuan. Mereka sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Ryuu. Ryuu masih membentuk bayangan di sekitar matanya. Bola sekarang di Hanamiya. Ia memegang bola oranye itu, sambil memberi sinyal ke teammate-nya. Ia lalu mendribble bola itu. belum sampai bola itu menyentuh lantai, ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan bola yang seharusnya ia pantulkan. setelah menengok ker sekeliling lapangan, ia mendapati bola itu di tangan Yamiga yang sudah mencetak poin dari tadi.

Mereka menahan napas, tidak percaya. Yamiga membalikan badan, menghadap mereka, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Semua yang ada di tempat itu bergetar kaget, saat melihat mata kanan Yamiga berubah menjadi emas. Matanya menjadi persis seperti Akashi! Hanya saja, berbeda posisi.

Setelah puas melihat ekspresi mereka, Ia berkata, "Aomine, Kuroko, Kemari. Midorima dan Murasakibara, tetap berjaga di tempat kalian," perintahnya.

Mereka heran, apakah ia kesurupan Akashi?!

"Dengar ya, strategi kali ini,..."

Aomine dan Kuroko mengangguk mendengar strategi yang dilontarkan mendadak oleh Ryuu. Setelah selesai, ia membubarkan mereka. Tetapi sebelum merka melaksanakan rencana mereka, Kuroko angkat bicara, "Ryuu-kun. Kenapa,..,"

"aku tahu kau punya banyak pertanyaan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, nanti,"senyum Yamiga, tipis.

Kuroko mengangguk, dan pergi untuk menjalankan rencana barunya.

* * *

Kuroko mengoper bola pada Midorima. Midorima menerimanya, dan melakukan three pointer. Keadaan berbalik sekarang. Skor adalah 128-49. Sejak rencana baru dijalankan, mereka dapat mengambil alih semuanya. Ini berkat Yamiga. Rencananya simpel, Aomine adalah knight, Midorima Priest, Murasakibara Rook, Kuroko pion. Mereka menyerang seperti bidak catur.

Aomine menyerang dengan menerjang lurus ke depan, lalu tiba-tiba membelok. Midorima berlari, menunggu bola dengan cara berlari menyilang, Murasakibara menerjang lurus, dengan badannya yang besar sebagai keuntungan, Dan Kuroko menyerang dengan sulit ditebak. Hanamiya sudah tidak dapat memproses apa-apa lagi di ia bisa membaca gerakan mereka, Hanya satu orang yang tidak dapat ia baca...Yamiga Ryuu.

Ia menyerang dengan semua cara yang dapat dilakukan anggota lainnya. Itu membuatnya menjadi bingung, karena gerakannya dapat berubah menjadi apapun sewaktu-waktu.

Queen.

Satu-satunya bidak catur yang dapat bergerak dengan bagaimana saja. Hanamiya memilih lawan yang salah.

Aomine dan Kise bertukar pemain. aomine diganti, karena kakinya mencapai batas. Sebelum dimulai, Yamiga memanggilnya.

"Kise, kau bisa meng-copy yang dilakukan Aomine kan?"

"Un! aku bisa-ssu!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. aku mengandalkanmu, Kise" senyum Yamiga.

Mereka kaget saat mendengar Shoei juga berganti pemain. Kiyoshi memasuki lapangan...

* * *

Meskipun Kiyoshi memasuki lapangan, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Skor Shoei tak menambah sedikit pun. 1 menit lagi pertandingan berakhir. Skor sekarang adalah 149-49. mereka teringgal 110 point. Kiyoshi melawan mereka berlima sendirian. Hanamiya sudah tak melakukan apapun. Kise melakukan dunk. Mereka tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Teiko lagi-lagi akan mencetak skor. Tetapi, mendadak sebelum Murasakibara melakukan dunk, Kiyoshi menahan bola itu dengan tangan besarnya. Ia membawa bola itu, dan mencetak poin.

Yamiga melihatnya dengan penasaran. "Itu, teknik yang baru kau buat ya?" tanyanya.

"Vice Claw..."

Kiyoshi menatap Yamiga.

"Itulah namanya," tawa Kiyoshi.

Yamiga tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

**"PRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! WAKTU HABIS!PEMENANGNYA TEIKO!"**

* * *

Pertandingan telah selesai. Hanamiya mendekati Yamiga.

"Kau,... bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku..,"

Yamiga diam menatapnya.

"Padahal, aku sudah melukainya di depan matamu. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil _glaring_.

"...Ini, sudah tugasku,"

Anggota Miracles yang lain mendekati mereka berdua, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa Maksudmu?!"

"Sei sudah memilih tempat ini sebagai kerajaannya. Dan Apabila ia tak bisa berada di sini untuk memerintah kerajaannya, aku akan di sini untuk menggantikannya. Itu sistem dasar dari sebuah kerajaan bukan?" tanya Yamiga sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kerajaan?"

"Aa. Sei memilih lapangan basket sebagai kerajaannya. Sei sendiri adalah Emperor, dan anggotanya adalah prajurit kepercayaannya,"

Para Miracles menatap Yamiga.

"dan itulah tugasku, untuk datang ke sini dan bertemu dengan kalian," kata Yamiga menoleh ke mereka. "Aku memiliki mata pasangan milik Sei. Mata ini bernama 'Empress Eye'. Aku akan menjelaskan soal ini pada kalian, nanti."

"Ceh! Emperor apaan?! Ia jelas-jelas tidak bisa apa-apa!" sahut Hanamiya.

"...Ia bisa melakukan apapun, tetapi dengan bantuan prajuritnya. Dan karena itulah aku ada di sini, untuk melindunginya,"

"Bicaramu benar-benar sok tinggi! Aku muak dengan itu!" ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke Yamiga.

Sayangnya, tidak berhasil. Aomine menahan tangannya.

"Jangan kira kau bisa pergi dari sini tanpa luka kalau kau menyakiti salah satu dari kami lagi," geram Aomine kesal. Hanamiya jatuh terduduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun," kata Yamiga.

"Ah? Kau memanggilku seperti biasa lagi!" kata Aomine.

Mereka semua melihat mata Yamiga yang kembali merah.

"Gomen, sudah membuat kalian khawatir, dan Hanamiya, untuk perkataanmu yang tadi,"

Hanamiya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yamiga. Yamiga tersenyum, dan berkata sambil membalik badan,

**_"I'm The Empress after all,"_**

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

**Claudi: Akhirnyaaaaaaaa dijelaskan juga!**

**Yamiga: Minna! Kiseki no Heika artinya: Empress of Miracles!**

**Aomine: Nih author, senang banget main teka-teki...**

**Claudi: ^3^~ begitulah! **

**Akashi: Kau... baru saja membunuhku.**

**Claudi: QAQ Gomeneee,... aku butuh Aka-kun terluka untuk chapter ini.**

**Kise: Tulangku diretakkin! Author sakit apa sih?! Aku salah apa sama kamu-ssu?!**

**Kuroko: Pergelangan tanganku...**

**Claudi: Go-gomen! Minna! Matta Ashita ne!**

* * *

**Kacchanwriter: Soal SMP-nya, saya memang sengaja bikin mereka 1 sekolah. Saya nggak tau aslinya memang seperti ini atau bukan :P. Namanya juga FF.**


	11. Explenation

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

"Jelaskan," kata Midorima tanpa basa-basi.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit. Seluruh luka mereka telah diobati, dan tampaknya mereka masih bisa bertanding setelah 2 minggu. Berarti, mereka akan melewati satu pertandingan. Tulang rusuk Kise ternyata tidak separah yang mereka duga. Aomine sudah bisa berjalan tanpa rasa sakit lagi, walau ia masih merasa perih apabila ia berlari. Kuroko sudah tidak masalah lagi.

"...Baiklah. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji," kata Yamiga. "Tapi, tolong rahasiakan dari Sei, ya!"

"Memangnya kenapa-ssu?"

"Ini menyangkut masa depan kami,"

"?"

Yamiga menarik napas, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," Yamiga melirik ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Yamiga sebentar, lalu melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Ryuu-kun,... jangan-jangan kau-"

Yamiga tersenyum tipis, sementara anggota lainnya menatap mereka heran.

"Aku akan memulai cerita dari saat aku bertemu Tetsu,..."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Seorang anak berambut silver berlari, sambil mendekap yukata yang dikenakannya. Yamiga berlari kencang ke luar rumahnya. Ia pergi tak tentu arah, dan tidak mendengarkan sahutan yang memanggil namanya. Matanya yang heteromatic dipejamkan rapat-rapat. Napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal, dan rasa sakit di punggungnya sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Yamiga terjatuh di tengah lapangan basket di sisi jalanan. Ia sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga mengahadap atas. Kesadarannya mulai menipis._

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

_Suara monoton dapat ditangkap pendengarannya. Ia membuka matanya yang sudah kembali merah itu, menatap seseorang berambut biru di hadapannya._

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya._

_"Aku... kabur dari rumah..," kata Yamiga pelan._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Otou-san Marah karena aku salah menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku dipukul dengan tongkat olehnya," jawab Yamiga menutup kedua matanya._

_Si bluenette masih menatapnya. Ia lalu angkat bicara,_

_"Kau ini... perempuan?"_

_Wajah Yamiga memerah, "Bu-BUKAN! Aku memakai baju ini karena ayah menyuruhku untuk memakainya!"_

_"Habis, kau memakai yukata. Bukankah itu hanya dipakai anak perempuan?"_

_"Kau pernah dengar, kalau ada anak laki-laki yang harus mengenakan baju perempuan, dan berlaku seperti perempuan hingga mereka berumur 15 tahun?"_

_Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya._

_"Aku salah satu dari mereka..,"_

_Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. " Walaupun kau tidak mengenakan yukata, aku tetap akan mengira kau perempuan,"_

_"Ke-kenapa?"_

_"Rambutmu panjang, dan wajahmu manis. Pasti semua orang mengira kau perempuan,"_

_"..."_

_Anak berambut biru itu menatapnya. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya lagi._

_"Kau..., bisa melihatku?" pertanyaan aneh itu keluar dari bibirnya._

_"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"_

_"Orang lain tidak bisa melihatku. Aku sering sendirian," ujarnya._

_Yamiga merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Langit sudah berubah menjadi kehitaman. Yamiga tertawa kecil, dan menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Berarti, kita sama...,"_

_Sunyi meliputi mereka dengan cukup lama. Mendadak, rasa sakit menyerang punggung Yamiga lagi. Yamiga terbatuk keras, saat menyadari bahwa perutnya juga terasa perih. Anak berambut biru langsung terloncat kaget, dan mengusap punggungnya. Kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang._

* * *

**Flashback stops**

* * *

"...Tunggu,... Yamigacchi...MEMAKAI BAJU PEREMPUAN?! AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA-SSU!"

"BERISIK KISE!"

"Yami-chin pernah menjadi seperti perempuan?"

"Kalau begini, ceritanya tidak akan berlanjut, nanodayo,"

"A-aku lanjutkan ya...,"

* * *

**Flashback on**

* * *

_Setelah ia sadar, ia mendapati tubuhnya di atas kasur yang lembut, yang berbeda dari kamarnya. Rasanya hangat, dan tidak dingin bagaikan es seperti kamar yang dapat disebut penjara miliknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan menatap diding yang berwarna biru langit. Biru langit... seperti rambut anak itu._

_"Ohayo gozaimasu,"_

_Yamiga mendapati anak yang baru saja ia pikirkan di sebelahnya. Ia duduk sambil mengusap matanya. Yamiga hampir tertawa saat melihat rambutnya yang berdiri._

_"Ohayo. Ini ada di mana?"_

_"Ini di rumahku. Kemarin kau pingsan, dan aku membawamu ke rumahku. Ibu membantuku untuk merawat lukamu," Jawabnya._

_"Eh? Maaf merepotkan. Sebaikanya, aku segera kembali ke rumah,"_

_"Ara? Kalian berdua sudah bangun?"_

_Suara asing dapat didengar dari arah pintu kamar. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah seseorang berambut biru langit, yang senada dengan matanya. Rambutnya diikat satu, dan ia menganakan celemek._

_"Oka-sama,"_

_"Tetsuya, ayo ajak temanmu makan. Sarapan sudah siap," katanya lembut._

_"Wakarimashita. Kami akan turun secepatnya," kata Tetsuya sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya._

_Ibunya tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Ia kembali turun ke lantai bawah._

_"Ayo. Sebelum pulang, lebih baik kau makan dulu,"_

_"Maaf mengganggu,...,"_

_"Oh, iya. Namamu siapa?"_

_"Ah! Maaf atas ketidaksopanannya! Namaku Yamiga Ryuu,"_

_"Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal,"_

_Setelah perkenalan itu, Mereka berdua turun ke bawah. Mereka disambut oleh ibu dan ayah Kuroko. Keberadaan Ayah Kuroko sangat tipis, sama seperti Tetsuya sendiri. Setelah selesai sarapan, Yamiga pamit pulang. Ia berjalan, mencari halte bus. Dari sana, ia pasti dapat menemukan peta. Setelah menemukannya, ia mencari jalan, dan pulang ke arah rumahnya. Banyak yang menatapnya heran. Jarang dapat mereka lihat anak umur 3 tahun jalan tanpa orang tua._

_Yamiga sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya dengan pelan. Sekejap, pintu itu terbuka. Ia disambut dengan pelayan wanita yang biasanyaa bekerja di rumahnya itu. Pelayan itu langsung berteriak memanggil pelayan lainnya, dan mengantar Yamiga memasuki rumah. Yamiga segera disuruh mandi dan mengganti bajunya, dan dirawat luka-lukanya yang sudah cukup diobati itu. Setelah selesai, Yamiga menuju kamar ayahnya._

_Di depan pintu kamar itu, Yamiga berlutut dan membungkukkan badannya._

_"Aku telah kembali, otou-sama,"_

_"...masuklah,"_

_Yamiga membuka pintu itu, dan masuk ke dalam._

_"Kau tahu, seberapa khawatirnya aku saat mendengar kau keluar rumah?" pemilik suara berat itu mendekati Yamiga. "Kau pemilik Empress eye. Kau harus menjadi sempurna untuk bisa menjadi pasangan pemilik Emperor eye. Harus kupasang dimana wajahku apabila keluarga Akashi mendapati kau memiliki suatu kecacatan?"_

_Yamiga tetap diam._

_"Hah, tidak dapat disangka. Kali ini pemilik Empress Eye adalah laki-laki. Apa jadinya nanti ya?" bisik salah satu pelayan di luar._

_"Pemilik Emperor Eye pasti kasihan sekali ya...,"_

_"Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka tidak saling mencintai,"_

* * *

_"Yamiga-sama, makanan telah siap,"_

_Yamiga kembali meakukan apa yang ia lakukan setiap hari._

_"Yamiga-sama, jadwal hari ini adalah belajar, bertemu dengan guru deri kesenian tari adat jepang, latian seni merangkai bunga, belajar lagi, lalu,..."_

_Daftar pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan masih saja terus dibacakan oleh pelayannya. Yamiga mengangguk pelan dan memulai kegiatan sehari-harinya. Setelah ia selesai, di malam harinya, ayahnya akan menilai semuanya, dan memberikannya hukuman._

_Ssekarang adalah seni merangkai bunga. Sebelum memasuki ruangan untuk menemui gurunya, Yamiga memasang senyum dan wajah riang. Ia membuka pintu geser itu, dan menyambut gurunya,_

_"Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei," Suaranya terdengar riang tapi lembut. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di balik semua itu._

_Semua guru yang mengajarnya pasti merasa kalau ia tidak mendapat masalah apapun, dengan adanya wajah ceria seperti itu. Tapi setiap malam, Pasti ayahnya akan menghukumnya. Tidak peduli apabila ia berbuat salah atau tidak._

* * *

_Sudah setengah tahun sejak Kuroko bertemu Yamiga. Tapi, ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Kuroko menjadi bayangan tpis di TK tempatnya ia bersekolah. Musim semi telah datang, dan Kuroko memasuki SD. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kuroko masih tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Kuroko berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya. Ia berhenti saat melihat lapangan basket tempatnya bertemu Yamiga. Kuroko pergi ke sana, dan berdiri di tengah lapangan itu._

_"Yamiga-kun... Kau ada di mana?"tanyanya pada angin._

_Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara hangat musim semi. Ia berjalan ke bawah pohon sakura yang kebetulan berada di dekat lapangan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tertidur._

* * *

_Setelah tertidur cukup lama, ia terbangun saat mendengar suara lonceng. Kuroko terduduk, dan mengusap matanya._

_"Konbawa, Kuroko-san,"_

_Suara yang pernah ia dengar dapat terdengar. Kuroko melihat ke sampingnya, dan terkaget saat melihat Yamiga duduk di sebelahnya. Yamiga tersenyum dan berkata,_

_"Rambutmu masih bisa berdiri seperti itu ya,"_

_"Yamiga-kun,..,"_

_"Gomene, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh aya-,"_

_Perkataan Yamiga diputus oleh pelukan dari Kuroko. Yamiga kaget, dan terjjungkal ke belakang. Meski sudah terjatuh, Kuroko mesih mendekapnya._

_"Kuroko-san?"_

_"Gomen. Badanku bergerak sendiri,"_

_Kuroko melepaskan kedua tangannya._

_"Osahashiburi, Yamiga-kun,"_

_"Aa, Kuroko-san,"_

_Mereka berdua mengobrol ringan hingga waktu menjelang malam. Kuroko berkata kalau ia harus pulang sekarang, dan Yamiga memberi pesan padanya,_

_"Aku akan berada di sini jam 3 sore, hingga ulang tahunku yang ke 4,"_

* * *

_Kuroko bertemu dengan Yamiga lagi keesokan harinya. Kali ini, Yamiga yang tertidur di lapangan itu. Kuroko tertawa kecil dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mendadak, Yamiga berteriak keras, sambil meremas rambutnya, dan menangis. Kuroko sangat kaget, dan mengguncang badan Yamiga. Tapi ia tetap saja menangis seperti tu. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Kuroko lagi Kuroko langsung memeluk Yamiga._

_Yamiga Masih menangis dan menceritakan semua yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Ketika ayahnya memukulnya saat ia salah menjawab, mengurungnya di kamarnya, tidak memberinya makan selama 3 hari, memaksanya belajar, dan melakukan apa yang tidak ia mau. Kuroko mengelus rambutnya yang panjang dan menenangkannya._

* * *

_Setiap pulang sekolah, Kuroko selalu menunggu di lapangan itu, dan bertemu dengan Yamiga. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, hingga liburan musim panas tiba. Yamiga sudah memanggil Kuroko dengan 'Tetsu' dan Kuroko memanggilnya dengan 'Ryuu-kun'. Sekarang adalah tanggal 24 Agustus._

_"Tetsu, kau suka basket?"_

_"Hn? Aku tidak pernah memainkannya,"_

_"Eh? Sayang sekali. Aku sangat suka memainkannya..,"_

_"Apa yang menyenangkan darinya?"_

_"Bagaimana ya..., Kau bisa merasa bebas untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau berdasarkan kekuatanmu. Apalagi bila kau bermain bersama tim. Pasti akan menyenangkan!"_

_"Kau tahu dari mana?"_

_Yamiga tersenyum, "Aku punya perasaan baik kalau kita akan mengalaminya nanti," Yamiga memberikan bola basket itu pada Kuroko._

_"Tetsu, jaga bola itu baik-baik, ya! Aku tidak peduli apabila kau ingat tentangku atau tidak. Tapi, Aku yakin bola itu akan menyimpan kenangan soal diriku!"_

_Setelah Yamiga menyerahkan bola itu, ia pergi dan menghilang dari kota itu._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"...setelah itu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Tetsu, dan kalian semua,"

"Jadi, kau di-,..."

"Ya, ayahku memang melakukan semua itu padaku," ujar Yamiga.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat mata itu-ssu?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa menjelaskan soal mata ini," Yamiga tertawa kecil. "Setiap 100 tahun, pasti akan ada yang mendapat Emperor eye dan Empress Eye. Kabarnya, kedua pemilik mata ini ditakdirkan untuk saling...,"

"...saling?" mereka bertanya bersamaan.

"..mencintai...,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"APAAAAAAAAAA?!"**

"ini rumah sakit, tolong jangan berteriak," suster yang berada di dekat situ memperingati mereka.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak saling mencintai?!" tanya Momoi, maksudku, sahut Momoi.

"Dari buku yang kubaca, mereka akan mati,"

Momoi langsung pingsan.

"hal itu terjadi berkali-kali. Tapi, tidak ada yang pernah tahu selain pemilik mata masing-masing. Biasanya, keluarga yang tadinya miskin, saat mendapat anak dengan mata seperti ini angsung menjadi kaya. Maka, mereka langsung menikahkan pemilik Emperor Eye dan Empress Eye. Setelah mereka menikah, mereka akan mati setelah 7 hari,"

"Apakah Akashi tahu soal in?" tanya Aomine

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak. Kuharap tidak,"

"Tapi, kalau Akashicchi tidak mencintai Yamigacchi, berarti kalian bisa mati!"

Mereka menahan napas.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Mereka memblikkan badan, dan mendapati Akashi yang terbangun.

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

**Claudi: Saya kembali Saudara-saudara!**

**Kise: Claudicchi lama banget updatenyaaa!**

**Aomine: Perlu di tabok dulu supaya apdet ya?**

**Akashi: kenapa aku tidak dapat Appearance di sini?!**

**Claudi: *mengabaikanaominedanakashi* Saya baru ke Bali! Jadi nggak bisa update! maaf ya!**

**Kuroko: Claudi-san, Akashi-kun sudah siap untuk membunuhmu**

**Akashi: *snip* *snip***

**Claudi: *ngeluarin pocket knife***

**Perang dimulai.**

**Pocket Knife dan Gunting terlempar ke arah patung kodok milik seseorang**

**Midorima: KEROSUKEEEEEEE!**

**Murasakibara: Mido-chin, minta jajan.**

**Yamiga:*sweatdrop***

* * *

**Murasaki no Onna: hehehe,... double personality memang kereen. **

**Nisa Piko: Saya tak akan naikin rate... Sebisa mungkin #plak. Tapi nggak akan dinaikkin kok. Cuman sedikit abuse, dan nggak ada rated M. SAYA TAK SANGGUP!**

**Erga-kun: arigatou! _mereka_ munculnya masih sangat amat teramat lama..**

**Alenta93: Pertanyaan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya**

**Miyazawa Akane: Kya! akane-chan! JANGAN MATI! #pakai sihir hitam untuk membangkitkan kembali. **

**saruma tetsuya: You will know about it soon~**

**arslsh: Update! saya update!**


	12. Rival

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

"A-Akashi..,"

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, takut. Kalau mereka bebohong, pasti akan ketahuan!

"I-itu,...Kami..Ng,"

Akashi masih menatap mereka tajam. Ia bersandar di ambang pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat. Perban masih melingkari kepalanya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana membeku ditempat.

Midorima mengengkat bicara,

"Kami-" "Ah? Ternyata kalian sudah sembuh?"

Suara yang memotong perkataan Midorima sangat mereka kenal. Terutama gara-gara suara itu sering memerintah mereka di latihan basket dulu. Mereka membalikan badan dan mendapati seseorang yang berambut hitam berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Nijimura-senpai!"

"Nijimura?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Nijimura itu menoleh ke arah Yamiga.

"Ah, jadi ini yang bernama Yamiga Ryuu? Aku tak menyangka kalau dia sekecil ini," ujar Nijimura blak-blakan.

"Jangan mengataiku kecil," kata Yamiga sambil cemberut.

Nijimura tertawa kecil. Yang lain menatapnya tidak percaya. Setahu mereka, Nijimura adalah seorang kapten yang stoic dan keras. Mereka baru melihatnya tertawa kali ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Ahh,... tidak ada salahnya, kan, menjenguk adik kelas yang sedang sakit?" kata Nijimura lagi.

"Ta-taicho, kau baru saja pulang?" tanya Aomine sopan.

"Aa, ternyata, pendidikan di sana cukup baik. Tapi tidak sebaik TEIKO," ujarnya.

Yamiga yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan semakin bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, dan terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Lagipula, jangan panggil aku 'Taicho' lagi. Akashi kan, sudah kuangkat menjadi kapten kalian bukan?" kata Nijimura. Ia tersenyum sedikit, "Lagipula, aku tak menyangka kalian bisa sampai rumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi?"

Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu mempersilakan Nijimura memasuki ruangan Akashi. Mereka menceritakan semuanya, sementara Nijimura hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mereka masih belum sadar kalau Yamiga masih belum mengenali seseorang yang mereka panggil kapten sebelumnya.

"Sou, ka. Tapi lebih penting kalau kalian selamat," ucap Nijimura, sambil kembali bersandar ke sofa.

Mereka memulai pembicaraan ringan, hingga akhirnya,...

"Ano, sumimasen. Tapi, aku masih belum kenal, anda siapa?" tanya Ryuu, pada akhirnya.

"Nijimura-senpai adalah kapten kami terdahulu, nanodayo. Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar di China selama setengah tahun. Itulah alasan kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, nanodayo," jelas Midorima, membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hnn,... Kalau begitu, aku belum berkenalan ya. Sepertinya, senpai sudah tahu namaku. Nama saya Yamiga Ryuu, Umur 11 tahun. Yoroshku onegaishimasu!" ujar Ryuu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nijimura Shuuzo," Nijimura menyambut tangan Yamiga. "Mantan kapten klub basket. Salam kenal juga," Nijimura tersenyum, dan mengacak rambut Yamiga.

Akashi entah kenapa merasa ingin membunuh seseorang... haha, Ia sudah mengambil gunting entah dari mana... Ia mengarahkan ke arah seseorang... Ia siap melempar gun-

"Oh, iya. Berdasarkan cerita kalian, ada bagian yang tidak terlalu kumengerti,"

Tangan Akashi berhenti.

"Kenapa wasitnya tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

* * *

"Ma-maafkan saya!" seru Hanamiya, sambil membungkuk ke arah seseorang di depannya.

Orang yang di depannya mendengus kesal, "Kau meminta maaf?!" Ia berjalan mendekati Hanamiya, "Aku bahkan sudah menyuap wasit itu, dan kau masih gagal?! Sampah macam apa yang kuperkerjakan?!"

Orang itu terus membentak Hanamiya. Orang yang terlihat sudah tua itu mengenakan kimono mewah, dan berbagai jenis batu yang dijadikannya sebagai cincin. Ia mengintari Hanamiya sambil terus membentaknya.

"Ta-tapi, aku berhasil melukai satu orang dengan fatal," Orang itu berhenti berjalan.

"Siapa namanya?" Ia kembali mengintari Hanamiya. "A-akashi Seijuro,"

Orang itu membulatkan matanya, lalu memukul Hanamiya dengan Kipasnya yang terbuat dari emas. "**AKU TAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK MELUKAINYA! APA KAU TAHU DIA SIAPA? DIA PEMILIK EMPEROR EYE BODOH!**"

Hanamiya bergetar takut. "**PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI!**"

Hanamiya segera membuka pintu geser di sebelahnya, dan lari dari sana.

Orang tua itu terduduk. "ahh,... putraku yang bodoh itu,... beraninya ia melarikan diri dariku...," ia melirik foto seseorang yang berambut silver, yang ia pajang di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, dan menikahkanmu dengan pemilik Emperor Eye,...Ryuu,"

* * *

**Rumah Sakit**

* * *

"Kami tak tahu, senpai. Kelihatannya, wasit melihat semuanya, tapi ia tak mengumumkan apa-apa," kata Kuroko.

"Haaah,... sudahlah. Setidaknya, kalian selamat," kata Nijimura. "Besok, kalian masih harus masuk sekolah, ya. Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian apabila ada yang bolos."

"Hai!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Ja, aku akan pulang dulu. Banyak istirahat, dan, oh iya, Kau sudah boleh pulang ke rumah, Akashi. Aku sudah bertanya pada suster, tadi."

"Baiklah,"

Nijimura pun pergi dari sana.

Dead Silent

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

'_**EEEEEEEEEP?! DIA MASIH INGAT!**_' batin mereka bersamaan.

"ah, itu! aku ada Photo Shoot! A-aku pulang duluan!"

"TTa-tayangan Oha-Asa akan dimulai, nanodayo. Aku akan pergi,"

*Kuroko kabur dengan misdirection*

"Sa-satsuki menelopn. Ka-katanya rumahnya kebakaran! A-aku pergi dulu!"

*Murasakibara beli snack*

Yamiga tidak bisa kabur.

Akashi berpikir, '_9 kali lipat_'

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Yamiga menelan ludah, "hanya menceritakan tentang pertemuanku dengan Tetsu," senyum Yamiga, memasang senyum. "Hanya itu saja kok."

Akashi menatapnya tajam. Yamiga tetap tersenyum, hingga akhirnya akashi menghela napasnya. Yamiga sdikit tersentak saat akashi berdiri, dan melepas bajunya. Yamiga langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya, lalu berbalik badan.

"Se-sei! untuk apa buka baju?!" Sahut Yamiga sambil menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Untuk apa kau menutup matamu? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki. Aku mau mengganti bajuku, karena aku ingin pulang. Mana mungkin aku pulang dengan baju rumah sakit," katanya.

Wajah Yamiga masih memerah. Mana ada orang membuka bajunya di depan orang lain terang-terangan seperti itu?!

"Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu,"

Yamiga masih tidak berkutik.

"Kubilang, kau sudah boleh membuka matamu," kata Akashi sembil menarik kedua tangan Yamiga lepas dari wajahnya.

Wajah Yamiga sangat merah, dan dapat terlihat sedikit air mata di tepi kedua matanya. Akashi yang melihat wajah Yamiga, jadi ikut-ikutan memerah. sunyi menyelimuti mereka.

"a-ayo pulang. Waktu sudah menjelang malam," ujar Akashi sedikit tergagap.

Yamiga mengangguk kecil. Ia mengekor di belakang Akashi.

Selama mereka berjalan, atmosfir mereka dapat terbaca: 'Awkward Silence'

Mereka akhirnya berpisah, mengarah ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya, Teiko**

* * *

"ah! Yamigacchi! Ohayao!" sahut Kise saat melihat seseorang bermbut silver yang sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang Teiko.

"Kise-kun! Oha-"

Kata-kata Yamiga berhenti saat fangirls melindas dirinya. Maksudku, benar-benar menerjang melewati dirinya.

**"KISEEEE! MARRY ME!" "DAISUKIIIII!" "KYAAAAAA! AKU FAN BERATMU!" "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **

Yamiga sweatdrop.

Kise sudah tenggelam di lautan makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Yamiga? Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ?"

Yamiga mendongak ke atas, mendapati Nijimura sedang memperhatikannya. "Ah, Ohayo Gozaimasu, senpai," senyum Yamiga. "Aku baru '_dilindas_' fangirls Kise-kun," ujarnya, sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

Saat Yamiga hampir berdiri, kakinya tak dapat menopang badannya, dan pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri. Yamiga menutup matanya, bersiap mengahadapi rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan saat menyentuh tanah.

.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

Yamiga membuka salah satu matanya, dan menyadari kalau ia berada di dekapan Nijimura. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan ke tubuh kecilnya. Yamiga sontak mendorong dada Nijimura, membuatnya kembali terjungkal ke belakang. Lagi-lagi ia berakhir di kedua tangan Nijimura.

"Hati-hati, jangan banyak bergerak," bisiknya di telinga Yamiga. Yamiga nge-blush.

"Yamigacchi daijobu desuka?!"

Dasar perusak suasana...

"Daijobu desu, Kise-kun. Kakiku hanya sedikit terkilir saja," ujar Yamiga sambil berusaha untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Yamiga tidak biasa dengan kontak fisik. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Tampaknya, Yamiga menjadi pusat perhatian di sekitarnya..

Nijimura melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Yamiga, lalu memperhatikan pergelangan kakinya. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia memasangkannya kembali.

"Ni-Nijimura-senpai! aku bisa memasangnya sendiri!"

Protes diabaikan.

"Kakimu terkilir parah. Tambah lagi, luka yang kau dapat saat bertanding kemarin. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS,"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan membaw-," lagi-lagi perkataan Yamiga dipotong.

Tapi, kali ini karena Nijimura menggendongnya...'Bridal Style'.

"Se-SENPAI! Turunkan aku!"

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau ringan sekali,"

"**SENPAI!**"

Kise dan yang lainnya menonton Yamiga yang digendong Nijimura ke arah UKS di pagi hari. Mereka kira, mata mereka salah...

* * *

**UKS**

* * *

"Yak! Kakimu sudah diobati. Sebisa mungkin, jangan banyak berjalan ya!" kata suster yang baru saja mengobati Yamiga.

"Arigato Gozaimasu," ujar Yamiga, membungkukkan badan.

Nijimura membungkukan kepalanya sedikit, dan berjalan keluar bersama Yamiga.

"Ano,... Arigato, senpai. Senpai sudah membantuku, dan menemaniku sampai sudah selesai diobati. Padahal, bel sudah berbunyi," kata Yamiga dengan sedikit nada penyesalan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku senang bisa membantu _kohai_-ku," senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas ya!"

"Baiklah. aku juga akan kembali ke kelas,"

Mereka berpisah di dekat tangga. Yamiga melangkah ke arah kelasnya, walau ia masih merasa nyeri apabila ia berjalan. Yamiga membuka pintu kelasnya, tepat saat guru mereka sedang melangkah keluar. Well, mereka bertabrakan tentunya.

"su-sumimasen, sensei!" kata Yamiga.

"Ah! Yamiga-kun! Kau telat!" dengus guru itu, sambil berdiri dan mengepas roknya.

"Sa-saya tidak telat. Tadi saya baru dari UKS," ujar Yamiga pelan.

"Tapi kau tetap telat masuk kelas. Hukumanmu adalah berdiri sampai jam pelajaranku selesai!"

"Ta-Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"..."

Anggota Kisei sedang gigit jari.

"Wakarimashita,..."

Guru itu tersenyum puas, lalu kembali berjalan keluar.

Yamiga bergeser sedikit, lalu berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ah, ia menjadi ingat saat ayahnya menghukumnya untuk berdiri dari malam, hingga fajar menyingsing. Yamiga tersenyum tipis, lalu bersandar ke arah dinding kelasnya. Ia dapat melihat saat guru itu kembali memasuki kelasnya. Yamiga masih saja menahan nyeri yang kali ini benar-benar menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Ia tak berteriak. Tidak, rasa sakit ini hanya masalah cipil...

Tanpa disadari, bel berbunyi.

Yamiga tersadar dari pikirannya. Guru itu keluar dari kelasnya, dan melirik Yamiga tajam. Yamiga sedikit bergidik. Anggota Kisei berdatangan ke arahnya.

"Ryuu-kun, daijobu?" tanya Momoi dengan khawatir.

"Gomen Yamigacchi! Gara-gara aku,-"

"Tak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Bukan masalah besar, kok," kata Yamiga dengan sedikit senyum.

"Yami-chin,aku lapaaaaar~"

"Kudengar kau baru dari UKS. apa yang terjadi, nanodayo?"

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya terki-ah!"

Yamiga merintih dan terjatuh ke arah Akashi. Akashi membelalakan matanya, dan menangkapnya. Yang lainnya menatap Yamiga, terkejut.

"Ryuu-kun! Daijobu desuka?!" tanya Kuroko khawatir.

"Sa-sakiitt...,"

"Guru si***an itu... Gara-gara dia!"

"Tak apa-apa Aomine-kun. Ia kan tidak tahu," kata Yamiga pelan, sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Tapi dia tak memberimu kesempatan bicara! HUUUUH! harusnya, kami berontak saja tadi!"

"Tenanglah. Kita Harus membawa Yamiga ke UKS dulu," ujar Akashi sok tenang. Padahal hatinya udah pengen mutilasi seseoarang.

"Tadi Nijimura-senpai sudah membawaku ke sana, sih,"

Semua beku di tempat.

"AAAHH! Tadi pagi Nijimura-senpai menggendong Yamigacchi kan?! Kukira hanya mimpi!" sahut Kise.

Semua pasang muka yang terbaca: **WTF?!**

"Apa?" tanya Akashi tidak percaya.

"Tadinya aku juga kaget-ssu, tapi ternyata memang be-"

Kise tewas karena Ignite Pass dari Kuroko dan hujan gunting dari seseorang yang pastinya kita tahu.

Akashi menggendong Yamiga Bridal Style, mengikuti Nijimura. Ia berjalan ke arah UKS, meski Yamiga masih memberontak di dekapannya.

* * *

**Claudi: YOSH! Saya telah Update!**

**All: ...**

**Claudi: Ha-halo?**

**Gunting menancap**

**Akashi: LAMA BANGEEEEET!**

**Claudi: Saya menghabiskan waktu, belajar...IT WAS HORRIBLE!**

**Aomine: Liburan malah belajar. Kayak aku dong! NGGAK PERNAH BELAJAR! #bangga**

**Yang lain: ...**

**Aomine: apa?**

**Kuroko: pantas dapat nilai hancur terus..**

**Midorima: Tak dapat diandalkan**

**Kise: Ahomine-ssu!**

**Aomine: Oi!**

* * *

**saruma tetsuya: Uwaaaa,... arigato gozaimasu! *bows***

**Erga-kun: Hihihi,... untung ada penolong di saat yang tepat!**

**Nisa Piko: Saya tertawa melihat riview anda. Lucu sekali #nooffense. Tenang, saya tak akan menaikan rate! Mereka ada di luar ruangan. Pairingnya...fufufufufufufu... Terima kasih atas riview-nya yang amat sangat teramat panjang! #ininyindirataumuji. Arigatou!**

**RayhanFF: Arigatou QQ**

**MiyazawaAkane: Yoroshku, Chiharu-chan. anda mirip robot...Arigatou sudah me-riview, Akane-chan!**

**Alenta93: Eh?! memang iya, ya?! kalau soal genderbent, memang mirip Shino (dia cantik banget. SERIUS. Sudah ada season 2 pula. #banzai!) Kalau yang Hiroki,... say nggak tahu. Saya nggak pernah nonton. (Rated M, habisnya). Tapi, idenya benar-benar dari imajinasi saya, kok. Akashi mungkin bakal saya apa-apain nanti...**

_**Akashi: OI!**_


	13. Bunkasai

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

"ara? Kau baru saja dari sini, kenapa kembali lagi? Kali ini dengan orang yang berbeda pula..," tanya perawat di UKS sambil bingung.

"Tadi Bu Muniko menghukum Yamigacchi-ssu! Kakinya jadi semakin sakit, dan ia benar-benar hampir tidak bisa berdiri-ssu!" ujar Kise menjelaskan.

Yamiga sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sedang berdansa ria disekitar pipi dan telinganya. Alangkah malunya ia mendapati dirinya sendiri dibopong bridal style oleh 2 orang yang berbeda di pagi hari yang indah nan cerah ini #lebay. Ia dibaringkan di atas kasur, dan lagi-lagi kakinya diperiksa. Murasakibara menawarkan beberapa makanan padanya, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Terlalu shock, dan trauma karena 2 kejadian berturut-turut yang menurutnya sangat memalukan baginya. Kuroko menepuk-nepuk punggungnya...still no reaction.

"Wah, kakimu semakin parah rupanya. Sebisa mungkin kau berbaring saja di sini. Aku akan membuat surat izin untuk 3 jam pelajaranmu selanjutnya. Jangan mencoba untuk banyak bergerak ya," kata perawat itu.

Yamiga mengangguk. Perawat menuliskan surat izin, dan memberikannya pada Akashi. "Tolong sampaikan ini ya."

Akashi menerimanya, dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda hormat. Aomine dengan bodohnya sedang ketiduran di salah satu kasur, hingga akhirnya ia dijewer Momoi agar segera bangun, dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Kise meluk-meluk Yamiga, berharap tidak usah pergi. Hingga pada akhirnya, satu gunting melayang, dan Kise segera melepaskan Yamiga. Midorima memberikan Lucky itemnya, dan bergumam tidak jelas. Murasakibara dan Kuroko hanya mengacak rambutnya, dan berjalan pergi. Sekarang hanya Yamiga yang berada di UKS.

"Haaah..., rasanya sepi," gumam Yamiga, padahal baru 2 menit berlalu sejak kepergian mereka.

Ia merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur itu, dan merasakan dirinya mulai mengantuk.

'Sedikit tidur mungkin tidak apa-apa...'

* * *

Nijimura sang ketua OSIS lagi-lagi diberi tugas di pagi hari. Ia bergumam kesal karena merasa akan tertinggal pelajaran (I know that feels, bro -_-"). Ruang guru berda di lantai 2, sedangkan ruang OSIS di lantai 3. Ia bulak-balik beberapa kali, hingga ia merasa semakin kesal.

"Nijimura-kaicho, klub tenis kekurangan biaya untuk lomba,"

"Nijimura-kaicho, ada beberapa sugesti dari anak kelas 7,"

"Nijimura-kaicho, ada beberapa murid yang lupa mengembalikan buku dari perpustakaan,"

"nijimura-kaicho,"

"Nijimura-kaicho,"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia sangat lelah menjadi ketua OSIS, dan juga kesal karena mereka terlalu bergantung padanya. Rapat di pagi hari sangat membuatnya sibuk. Tentu saja,selain ketinggalan pelajaran, semangatnya juga hilang ditelan kesibukkan.

"Kaicho, Bu Yamagana meminta anda untuk mengecek persediaan obat-obatan di UKS," ujar salah satu anggotanya.

"Yoriko, bukankah kau yang menjadi seksi kesehatan? aku sedang sibuk saat ini," ujar Nijimura dengan sabar.

"Maaf kaicho, saya baru dipanggil karena tanaman herbal di sekolah kita mengalami kelayuan. Saya harus mengeceknya segera," kata Yoriko sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Nijimura menghela napas. Ia mengambil papan beserta kertas berisi data-data di tangan kanannya, dan berjalan pasrah menuju ke lantai bawah. Bunkasai (festival sekolah) membuat seluruh sekolah sibuk. Bunkasai akan diadakan setidaknya 1 minggu lagi. Belum lagi, ia harus mendata semua pertunjukkan yang akan ditampilkan tiap kelas. Mendesah kesal, ia kembali berjalan ke arah UKS.

Dibukanya pintu geser yang berwarna putih itu dengan sedikit keras. Yamiga yang tertidur di sana sontak terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya, sambil memperhatikan tirai putih yang mengelilingi kasur tempatnya tertidur. Kepalanya masih pusing, karena tertidur di atas bantal yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk. Tentunya, ia masih mengantuk.

Nijimura melihat sekeliling, dan membuka lemari-lemari yang berisi obat-obatan. Ia mendata semuanya, dan membuang beberapa botol yang sudah kedaluarsa atau hampir habis. Setelah mendata obat-obatan, ia berlanjut ke perlengkapan lainnya, sperti kapas, perban, dan lain-lain. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan kasar, tanpa memedulikan apa-apa.

Yamiga masih setengah tertidur, merasa terganggu dengan suara 'krompyang' dan 'brak' yang terus-terusan terngiang. Dengan suara parau, ia bertanya,

"siapa...?"

Nijimura menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menoleh ke arah tempat tidur yang ditutupi oleh tirai. Bodohnya ia, tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di sana. Ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara, dan membuka tirainya sedikit. Wajahnya menunjukan raut terkejut saat mendapati Yamiga yang masih setengah tidur di hadapannya.

"Yamiga? Bukankah kau sudah kembali ke kelas tadi? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, sambil mendekati kasur tempat Yamiga terbaring.

Yamiga masih terdiam mengamati Nijimura. Yang sekarang ini ia lihat bukan Nijimura, tetapi bayangan mendiang ibunya. Ia berusaha untuk duduk, yang akhirnya dibantu Nijimura.

"Oi! Jangan bangun dulu! Kau masih terlihat lemah!"

"-sama,"

"Hah?"

"Okaa-sama...,"

Yamiga mendadak memeluk Nijimura, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang, sambil membawa-bawa Yamiga jatuh juga. Nijimura membelalakan matanya, melirik kohai-nya yang sudah kembali tertidur sambil memeluknya. Nijimura mendadak beku, tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat. Suara lonceng kecil tertangkap telinganya. Ia melihat ke arah gelang biru yang biasanya Yamiga pakai di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan tenaganya kembali, dan menggendongnya kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tipis yang disediakan di sana.

Ia lalu mengambil gelang biru itu, dan memasangkannya kembali ke tangan Yamiga. Saat akan mengikatnya, ia dapat melihat sbuah bekas luka yang cukup panjang melintasi daerah nadinya. Matanya terbelalak, tapi ia tetap tenang dan memasangkan gelangnya kembali. Nijimura membelai kepalanya selama beberapa saat, memastikan ia benar-benar tertidur. Ia kembali mendata dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Mantan kapten basket itu menoleh ke arah Yamiga lagi, lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

'Sepertinya ia memimpikan ibunya,' ia berkata dalam hatinya.'Dan bekas luka itu... apakah ia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri?' Nijimura berpikir keras, hingga ia menyerah. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya ya?'

* * *

Akashi dan kawan-kawan melanjutkan pelajaran mereka, yakni kesenian. Pak Harahino menyuruh mereka untuk melukis wajah partner masing-masing. Akashi berpasangan dengan Kuroko, Midorima dengan Murasakibara, dan Ahomine dangan Momoi. Akashi melukis dengan hati-hati, walaupun hatinya sedang gundah karena keadaan Ryuu yang mengkhawatirkan. Kuroko dapat mengetahuinya.

"Akashi-kun, kau khawatir dengan Ryuu-kun ya?" tanyanya, sambil tetap memfokuskan matnya ke arah buku gambar.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, juga tidak menatap Kuroko.

"Tidak. aku hanya mendapat perasaan seperti itu saja," kata Kuroko emotionless.

Akashi terdiam. "Ya, begitulah," ujarnya. "Aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Kuroko mengangguk sedikit, masih memfokuskan dirinya pada sketsa yang dibuatnya.

"Mido-chin, aku tidak bisa gambar,"

"Aku tak peduli. Kau kan yang mendapat nilai atas gambarmu, bukan aku, nanodayo,"

"Gambarku selesai~" Murasakibara menunjukan gambarnya pada Midorima.

"**ke-KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGGAMBAR WORTEL NANODAYO?!**"

"Ini Mido-chin, kok. Lihat, ada kacamatanya, kan?"

"**AKU BUKAN WORTEL! MAU KAU TAMBAHI KACAMATA ATAU TELINGA KELINCI(?) AKU MANUSIAAAAAA!**"

Semua yang ada di kelas itu sweat-drop. Mendadak, pintu dibuka.

"Sumimasen, sensei. Saya perwakilan dari OSIS. Saya ingin tahu, kalian akan melakukan apa di Bunkasai?" tanya murid itu.

Sang seksi lomba langsung mengacungkan tangan. "Kami akan membuat pentas drama!"

Oi, oi... anda belum mendapat persetujuan dari kela-

"**SETUJUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Lupakan saja...

* * *

**Istirahat **

* * *

Bunyi bell istirahat membangunkan Yamiga dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia sedikit bingung saat mendapati selimut yang menyelimutinya.

'Bukannya tadi aku tidur tanpa selimut, ya?'

Ia segera melupakannya, dan melipat selimut itu menjadi rapi, dan membereskan tempat tidurnya sehingga seolah-olah belum pernah ditiduri. Kakinya sudah tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, sambil bersandar ke tembok untuk membantu dirinya berjalan. Setelah sampai di kelasnya, ia menyadari pintu kelas tertutup, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya, dan dapat melihat semua murid kelasnya sedang duduk seolah-olah sedang mengikuti pelajaran.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Yamiga mengundang perhatian yang lain.

"Yamigacchi!"

"ara, Yamiga-kun. Duduk di tempatmu, kami akan menjelaskan rencana kami di festival mendatang," ujar Yaana, salah satu siswi dari 3 siswi di depan dengan riang padanya.

Yamiga mengangguk, Akashi mendatanginya, dan membantunya berjalan hingga ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah minna, kita sudah sepakat kalau kita akan melakukan drama untuk nanti," ujar Kakuri. "Kita akan memakai undian untuk menentukan peran masing masing."

Najina yang berdiri di sana sudah memegang kotak yang berisi kertas di kedua tangannya. Satu per satu maju ke depan, dan mengambil undian mereka. Lalu dengan serentak, mereka membuka lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya dilipat.

"Baiklah, siapa yang menjadi pangeran?" tanya Yaana dengan antusias.

Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, dan Gou mengangkat tangan. Najina mencatatnya.

"Kalau Pengawal utama?"

Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya.

"Penyihir?"

Midorima (tentu saja) mengangkat tangan.

Mereka meneruskan daftar pemain-pemain lainnya yang cukup panjang. Yamiga dan Momoi belum mengangkat tangan sama sekali.

"Yang terakhir. Putri dan pembantunya?"

Yamiga dan Momoi angkat tangan.

Yang lain kaget setengah idup. Ayayay~

"Ba-baiklah. Siapa yang menjadi Pembantu putri?"

Yamiga menurunkan tangan.

_Mendadak suasana sunyi..._

"**APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**" "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Kita data dulu. Yang berteriak 'APA?!' adalah murid cowok. Sedangkan yang 'KYAA!"... kau mengerti maksudku.

"Hai, hai. Sekarang kita diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kami sudah menyusun naskah drama, dan desain baju sudah dibuat. Anggota bahan, tolong sediakan bahan-bahan yang kami catat di sini. Anggota panggung, persiapkan latar dan jahit baju. Dan para tokoh drama, hafalkan naskahnya~"

* * *

"...Naskahnya keterlaluan-ssu," ujar Kise.

"Jangan mengeluh Kise-kun. Bukannya kau itu model? Seharusnya naskah seperti ini dapat kau hafalkan dalam sekejap," kata Kuroko.

"Model dan aktor itu berbeda-ssu!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, dan hafalkan naskahnya, Ryota," ancam Akashi.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi penyihir, nanodayo?"

"Karena Mido-chin seperti wortel,"

"**JANGAN UNGKAPKAN WORTEL LAGI!**"

"Cih, naskahnya panjang sekali," kata Aomine sambil tidur-tiduran di meja.

"Dai-chan! Jangan malas-malasaaan!"

Anggota tokoh drama sedang dalam keadaan kacau sekarang. Apalagi yang merupakan anggota Kisei. Gou (OC sementara) sedang berlatih dengan alaynya di dekat mereka. Yamiga ber-sweat drop ria memperhatikiannya.

Yamiga terus membaca naskah yang cukup tebal itu dari awal sampai akhir. Setelah membolak-balik halaman, ia mendapati adegan yang membingungkan baginya.

"Ano,... adegan ke-13 paragraf ke-4 itu, maksudnya apa?"

"He?! Yamigacchi sudah sampai sana?!"

"Coba kulihat," Kakuri meminjam naskahnya, dan membaca adegan yang ditunjukkan Yamiga. "Ahh,... ini, ya."

Yang lain ikut membuka halaman tersebut, dan membacanya.

_tsugo yoku utsu sareteta sakkaku_  
_imi wo ushinatta kotoba to jikaku_  
_pokkari aita kono ana wa nidoto_  
_kaeshite to naki mayotta rotou_  
_mou iranai kara iru to jama dakara_  
_ii wa shinai kedo kikoeteru_  
_kono kimochi ga rikai deki masuka_  
_mou iya da._

"Adegan ini, Yamiga-kun harus bernyanyi," katanya santai.

"Ini lagu 'One of Repetiton', kan?" tanya Momoi.

"Betul sekali," senyum Kakuri.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya...," kata Yamiga.

Kakuri mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu merogoh Handphone-nya. Ia membuka Music Player, dan memainkan lagunya. Yang lain terdiam. Lagunya cepat sekali! Tapi di beberapa waktu kemudian, tempo melambat. Yamiga tersikma dengan lagunya yang memiliki arti patah hati yang mendalam.

"A-arienai-ssu! Lagunya terlalu cepat, dan pasti sulit menghapalnya dalam satu minggu!"

"..._Aishiteta sou tsutaeta no wa_

_Tsuriageru tame no esa desu ka_

_Omocha bako no naka tsume rarete_

_Akitara suterarerun desu ka_," Yamiga mengikuti lirik yang sudah di 'copy' ke dalam otaknya.

"Ryuu-kun sudah hapal, ternyata," kata Kuroko seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

* * *

**Claudi: Waaaaaah,...saya beri adegan Akashi yang dikit ya *sweatdrop***

**akashi: authoress, kemana saja kau ini?**

**Claudi: menikmati indahnya kelelahan yang dialami sebagai anggota OSIS yang haru mempersiapkan MOS para adik-adiknya.**

**Aomine: seminggu lebih tau.**

**Claudi: Padahal cuman 4 hari. Tapi belum lagi rapat OSIS untuk persiapan adanya Ekstrakulikuler. Jadi Spesial untuk Nijimura, saya buat dia kecapekan karena OSIS!**

**Kuroko: Anda jahat sekali..**

**Claudi: Aku bukan jahat! Aku itu kejam!**

**Kise: ...**

**Midorima: Saya ingin kabur dari sini.**

**Murasakibara: *nomnomnom***

* * *

**Kacchanwriter: XD Arigatoooooo. **

**Alenta93: Hehehe,... memang sengaja. Biar si Akashi ada Rivalnya gituuu #guntingmenancap. Aah, saya akan berusaha untuk tidak membentuk suatu typo lagi#?**

**MiyazawaAkane: Caranya gampang kok. Klik account-mu di sudut kanan atas. Sesudah itu, klik '_Publish_' dan submit dulu dokumennya di '_Doc Manager_'. Sesudah itu, pilih '_Manage story_'. Klik story yang ingin kamu update, lalu pilih '_Content/Chapters_'. Pilih '_Post New Chapter_', dan klik '_Select Document_'. Pilih dokumen yang kamu buat untuk chapter selanjutnya, sesudah itu klik '_Post New Chapter_'. Selesai~**

**Erga-kun: Begitulah. Lomba bawa Yamiga ke UKS XD**

**Nisa Piko: Chapter-nya cukup banyak kok. Nanti juga bakal dibikin sekuel-nya~ Arigato, mau me-riview panjang-panjang yang bikin Authoress bahagia setengah idup!**


	14. Something Bad Happens

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

**Enam hari kemudian...**

* * *

**"AKU MASIH TIDAK BISA HAFAL-SSU!"**

"Kise-kun, Kalau kau masih tidak hafal, Akashi-kun bisa saja membunuhmu," ujar Kuroko.

"Tapi, Naskahnya terlalu panjang-ssu! Kenapa waktu menghafalnya hanya diberi 3 hari?!"

"Karena, di hari keempat akan ada pengecekkan seluruh perlatan, Hari kelima pengecekkan kostum. Hari keenam pembuatan poster, dan hari ini kita sudah harus berlatih tanpa naskah," kata Akashi tiba-tiba sudah di belakang Kuroko.

"A-Akashicchi! Sejak kapan Akashicchi dapat melakukan misdirection?!"

"Aku bisa melakukan semuanya. Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku,"

Kise hanya menghela napas, pasrah.

"Oi, Kise! Ada adegan yang harus kucoba! Ayo latihan!" sahut Aomine.

_'Aomine mau latihan? Apakah kiamat sudah mendekat?'_

"Aomine, sejak kapan kau bersemangat untuk latihan, nanodayo?"

"Aaah, sebenarnya aku tidak niat. Tapi Satsuki bilang, ia akan membakar semua majalah Mai-chan milikku kalau aku tidak latihan sekarang juga," ujarnya.

Semua sweatdrop.

"Ara~? Kalian semua masih tidak hafal? Fufufu~ Kalau begitu, bersujudlah! Aku akan membantu kalian!" kata Gou dengan lebay, kepada Kisei.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Akashi dengan baik, dan ada sedikit nada manis di sana.

"A-anu, itu hanya dari naskah drama saja. Ng, aku ada urusan di belakang, sepertinya Najina memanggilku! Sampai jumpa!" Serunya sambil berlari ke pintu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, dari tujuh hari yang diberikan OSIS untuk persiapan festival. Keadaan hari ini cukup kacau, karena beberapa pemeran drama masih belum menghafalkan seluruh naskah yang dibuat oleh Najina. Drama ini memiliki setting fantasy, dan bertema romance. Durasinya cukup lama, yaitu 2 jam. Tokoh utama pria adalah Akashi, sementara tokoh utama wanita adalah Yamiga.

"Sei, sudah hafal bagian akhirnya belum?"

"Hn? Tentu saja sudah. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak..,Habisnya bagian yang paling terakhir kata-katanya susah," ujar Yamiga. "Kukira kau belum hafal."

Akashi _smirking, "_Tenang saja. Bagiku, itu adalah hal yang mudah."

Yamiga berkedip beberapa kali.

"Minna! Ayo kita berkumpul! Besok pentasnya, lho!" sahut Yaana memancing perhatian mereka.

**"HAAI!"**

Mereka memulai drama mereka. Selama beberapa menit, drama ini sangat lancar. Hingga akhirnya,...

**BBRRRAAAAAKKK**

Pintu kelas mereka mendadak dibanting, dan anak-anak kelas 8.1 memasuki kelas mereka sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Semua melirik ke arah mereka, heran dengan perbuatan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kakuri, mewakili mereka semua.

"Tidak,... kami hanya ingin mengganggu saja," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau kalian ingin mengganggu, harap keluar. Kami sedang latihan di sini," geram Yaana.

"Kami sudah membaca poster kalian. 'Lettre d'amour'? Jangan bercanda! Judul Drama kalian sangat aneh, dan buruk! Jangan yakin kalau kalian dapat mengalahkan kami!" tawa seorang perempuan, membuat teman-temannya ikut menertawakan mereka.

"Jangan ganggu kami, sebelum kalian sendiri terluka," ancam Akashi.

"Peraturan sekolah nomor 54: dilarang mengancam murid lain! Memalukan sekali!" tawa mereka semakin bergejolak, hingga kahirnya Yamiga sendiri iku-ikutan marah.

"Peraturan sekolah nomor 90a: Dilarang mengganggu Kelas lain yang sedang belajar atau latihan. Peraturan sekolah nomor 12: Dilarang mencaci maki hasil karya orang lain. Peraturan nomor 43: Jangan merusak properti tanpa diizinkan," kata Yamiga dengan dark aura yang memancar dari tubuhnya. "Aku rasa, kalian lebih memalukan."

"Jangan sok! Mentang-mentang kau memiliki hubungan dengan Nijimura, kau memerintah kami seenaknya!"

Akashi membelalakan matanya, terkejut. "Benarkah itu, Ryuu?"

Yamiga tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil kunai dari lengan bajunya, dan meremas bagian yang tajam dengan telapak tangannya. Semua yang ada di sana langsung shock, terutama Kisei.

"Ryuu-kun!" Kuroko yang langsung mendatangi Ryuu.

Akashi langsung berlari ke arahnya, dan mengecek lukanya. "Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?!"

"Ini caraku menahan marah," senyum Yamiga, santai.

Yamiga menghadap 8.1.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu kami. Sebelum kalian bernasib sama dengan tanganku. Aku tidak memercayai kabar burung yang kalian dengar. Aku baru bertemu senpai sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, tolong keluar dari sini," kata Yamiga, tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Mereka langsung berlari keluar, sambil dorong-dorongan. Anggota Kiseki yang lain (selain Kuroko dan Akashi) berpikir,

'_Akashi yang kedua benar-benar ada!_'

Tapi, salah satu dari mereka masih terdiam di tempatnya. Gou yang ingin menyombongkan diri, mendekatinya.

"Ara? Kau belum kabur rupanya? Sebaiknya kau cepat ambil langkah, karena teman-temanku yang berada di belakangku dapat menghancurkanmu dengan tatapan mereka!"

_'Sejak kapan kita berteman?'_

"... mati saja kau," ia mendorong Gou hinga kepalanya membentur meja dengan keras. Darah dapat terlihat mengalir di keningnya.

**"KYAAAAAA!"**

Dia tertawa, dan kabur ke arah pintu, dan ternyata malah membentur pintu...

Maksudku, ternyata Murasakibara.

"Ne~ Gara-gara kau, bau darah jadi menyengat di sini. Aku jadi tidak bisa memakan Maibou-ku. Baunya membuatku muaaal,"

Teriakan dapat terdengar.

* * *

**UKS (Yaana, Najina, Kakuri)**

* * *

"Ja, Dou suru?"

Mereka menghela napas, karena mengetahiu bahwa Gou tidak dapat tampil besok. Padahal, Gou adalah salah satu tokoh yang paling utama di dram itu. Mereka menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka Nijimura.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Maafkan aku. Poin merek dikurangi, tetapi mereka masih dapat tampil," kata Nijimura.

"Akan sulit mencari penggantinya,..." Kata Najina.

"Kenapa?"

"Naskah Gou adalah salah satu yang paling panjang. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa hafal. Apalagi dramanya besok," kata Yaana.

Nijimura merasa bersalah. "boleh aku lihat naskahnya?"

Kakuri memberikan naskah dari tangannya pada Nijimura. Nijimura membacanya sebentar, dan ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini mudah dihafal, kok,"

Yaana, Najina dan Kakuri langsung meloncat ke arahnya.

"Senpai! tolong gantikan Gou!"

"Kami janji akan membantu pekerjaan OSIS senpai!"

"Pleaaaaasseeeee!"

Nijimura sudah kewalahan menghadapi 3 gadis yang kelihatan sangat desperate ini. Ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan, dan mereka ber-hore ria. Nijimura diseret ke kelas mereka.

Mereka melupakan Gou yang ternyata ada di sana.

* * *

"Senpai?" Para Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang asyik main judi #dorr, maksudku, main kartu langsung menatap ke arah mantan kapten mereka, kebingungan.

"Mereka memaksaku," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah trio gadis yang memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Yosh! Nijimura-senpai sudah menghafal dialognya tadi! Jadi, ayo kita mulai latihannyaaa!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku masih belum mengerti. _Role_-ku di sini sebagai apa?" tanya Nijimura.

"Ah itu...,"

Yang lain sudah ada yang tertawa. Da pula yang blushing nggak jelas.

"Kau akan menjadi rival-nya Akashi-kun dalam memperebutkan Yamiga-kun,"

Nijimura langsung menghadap Akashi, yang ternyata sudah men-death glare-nya dari tadi. Nijimura meng-Glare-nya balik.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, senpai,"

"Itu yang aku inginkan,"

Lalu, petir pun mencetar membahana.

* * *

**Hari H**

* * *

"Huwaaaa,... aku sudah hafal semua dialog-nya-ssu!" kata Kise.

Kise sekarang sudah memakai baju kostumya. Kostumnya berwarna hitam, berlengan panjang. Berbagai dekorasi berwarna emas dan batu ruby imitasi menghiasi bajunya itu. Ia memakai sarung tangan puti, dan rambutnya disisir ke belakang. (Zerochan / 1314526).

"Kise-kun, kalau kau banyak bergerak, nanti kostumnya berantakan," kata Kuroko.

Kuroko mengenakan tailcoat wana putih, dan memakai Cape di kedua bahunya. Ia juga memiliki garis dekorasi berwarna emas, dan outline berwrna biru. (Zerochan /1187243)

"UWAA! Tetsu! Ini beneran Tetsu?!" sahut Aomine, terkaget-kaget.

Aomine mengenakan Trench Coat (palsu, tentunya) berwarna hitam, dan Cape yang berwarna hitam juga. Ia mengenakkan topi militer, dan sarung tangan. (Zerochan /1550173)

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi langsung memluk Tetsu yang tidak bisa berkutik.

Momoi memakai gaun berwarna pink, dan korset berwarna pink tua dengan dekorasi pita dimana-mana. Rambutnya dikepang sedikit di kanan, dan bunga berwarna merah mengiasi rambutnya. (Zerochan /1425003).

"Hmph, ini menyebalkan nanodayo!"

Midorima memakai Semacam Jubah berwarna hijau tua, dengan sedikit warna putih disekitar bahunya. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan dan kacamat tunggal di matanya yang kiri. (Zerochan /1537253 yang Midorima)

"Mido-chin,... sihir ini menjadi makanaaaan," kata Murasakibara.

"Aku bukan penyihir!"

Murasakibara memakai pakaian armor biasa.

"Jangan berisik," kata mantan kapten, Nijimura.

Nijimura memakai Tailcoat berwarna hitam dengan berbagai ornamen berwarna-warni. (Zerochan /1559923 bajunya doang..)

"Aah, ternyata kalian sudah ada di sini,"

Akashi mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan jubah berwarna putih yang memiliki ornamen emas. Ia juga memakai dasi merah.(1296489)

"Yamigacchi lama yaa,"

"Ia kan harus di make-up, nanodayo,"

Belum lama mereka membicarakan Yamiga, orangnya mendadak datang.

Yamiga memakai wig, dan memakai bando dengan pita merah yang menghiasi rambutnya. Gaunnya berwarna putih dan merah selutut. Rambutnya menjadi sebetis, dan ia memakai choker berwarna merah. Gelang yang biasanya berwarna biru diganti menjadi merah. (707362)

"Maaf lama! Tadi harus make-up dulu!"

"...Kamu siapa ya?" tanya Aomine.

Yamiga langsung jungkir balik.

"Ini aku! Yamiga Ryuuu!" seru Yamiga kesal.

"E-EEEHHH?! Yamigacchi?!"

"Ryuu-kun benar-benar seperti dulu. Hanya saja, kali ini memakai gaun, bukan kimono," ujar Kuroko.

"Hidoi,..."

"Minna! Kalian harus tonton kelas 8.1!" sahut Kakuri.

"Drama mereka tentang komedi ya? walaupun begitu, kok kurang bagus aktingnya ya?" komentar Nijimura.

Mereka sekarang berada di balik tirai yang biasanya menutupi panggung. Mereka dapat melihat kalau penontonnya sekarang sedang tertawa, mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan mereka. Meskipun leluconnya memang lucu, tapi mereka lebih fokus ke komedi daripada dramanya. Ini menjadi lebih mirip acara komedi yang ada di televisi. Dialognya juga sama persis dengan apa yang pernah mereka dengar di acara televisi yang pernah ditayangkan.

Saat drama selesai, semua bertepuk tangan di tempat duduk masing-masing, dan kelas 8.1 berjalan ke belakang panggung, berpapasan dengan Kelas 8.5 (kelas Kisedai).

"Bagaimana? Kalau kalian mau mundur, lebih baik sekarang saja!" ejek mereka, sambil tertawa.

"Kalian mau kukurangi poinnya lagi?"

Mereka kaget saat melihat Nijimura di antara mereka.

"Kalian memakai Senpai untuk menggantikan Gou? CURANG!"

"Aku yang menawarkan diri secara tidak langsung. Salah kalian, melukai teman sekelas mereka," tegas Nijimura.

Kelas 8.1 pasrah, dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kita tidak akan kalah," kata Akashi.

* * *

**Tbc**


	15. Lettre d'amour

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Kiseki no Heika**

**Rated T**

**Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Shounen ai, misstypo, first timer, gaje.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...just the OC..**

* * *

"Baiklah, penampilan terakhir kita akan segera dimulai! Mari sambut dengan tepukan tangaaaaan!"

Semua yang berada di dalam sana bertepuk tangan.

* * *

_**"Pada zaman dahulu kala, terbentuklah 5 kerajaan besar yang menguasai dunia. Kerajaan Rouge, Jaune, Bleu, Noir, dan Blanc. Kerajaan-kerajaan ini saling bersahabat, dan tak pernah terjadi perselisihan di antara mereka. Kerajaan Rouge dikaruniai 2 anak, yang dinamai Seijuuro dan Shuuzo. Kerajaan Jaune dikaruniai anak laki-laki bernama Ryota. Kerajaan Bleu dianugerahi anak laki-laki dinamai Daiki. Kerajaan Noir dianugerahi putera bernama Tetsuya, dan kerajaan Blanc dianugerahi putri yang bernama Riyuu," sang narator berhenti sejenak. "Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kisah cinta terjadi..."**_

* * *

Layar panggung dibuka. Tampaklah Riyuu sedang duduk di kursi kamarnya, sambil menulis sesuatu. Satsuki memasuki panggung perlahan.

"Riyuu-sama? Anda sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh tanya.

Riyuu segera menutupi kertas perkamen yang ia tulisi dan menghadap Momoi. "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya...,"

"Aah, surat itu lagi ya?" tanya Momoi dengan tawa kecil.

"Sa-Satsuki! Jangan keras-keras!" serunya setengah berbisik.

Satsuki terus tertawa, dan berusaha merebut surat yang sudah Riyuu buat. Putri yang kalah ukuran tubuh itu pasrah saat Momoi membaca surat itu keras-keras.

_"Untuk tuan misterius,_

_Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar darimu. Kelihatannya, anda sibuk ya? Keadaan politik sudah sedikit terguncang di kelima kerajaan. Aku merasa kesepian di sini sendirian. Aku heran saat mendapat surat darimu. Kau tidak memeberi tahu darimana kau berasal, dan siapa dirimu. Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk mengikatnya di kaki burung dara yang kau pelihara. Aku sangat penasaran soal dirimu._

_Sepertinya kau tahu siapa aku sebnernya. Tapi aku tak tahu apapun soalmu. Bisakah kau kirim teka-teki untuk menunjukan siapa dirimu? Aku akan menunggu balasannya,_

_Tertanda, White Rose."_

Satsuki tersenyum geli setelah membaca semuanya.

"Satsuki jahat!" ujar Riyuu seraya merbut surat itu dari tangan Satsuki. Ia bergegas menuju jendela kamarnya, dan mengikatkan kertas itu di kaki burung yang bertengger di balkon.

"Tolong bawa ini ke tuanmu, ya?" ucapnya sambil menatap burung dara itu terbang menjauh.

Satsuki terus tersenyum, "Nona masih belum tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Riyuu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana ia mengetahuiku."

"Hihi, nona sangat polos ya?"

"Ke-kejaam!"

"Riyuu, kau masih ada di sini?" seseorang dengan gaun putih yang sangat indah memasuki ruangan.

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, dan terlihat muda.

"Ibunda!" seu Riyuu, memeluk ibunya.

"Gadisku ini. Kau sudah mau beranjak 16 tahun, tapi masih seperti ini?" ia menggelitik Riyuu, membuatnya tertawa-tawa.

_**"Kerajaan Blanc dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang bernama Floria La Blanc. Beliau adalah seorang ratu yang baik, dan bijaksana. Kecantikannya diketahui diseluruh penjuru negri. Meski ia sangat terbuka, ia tidak pernah memperkenalkan putrinya kepada kerajaan lain kecuali Kerajaan Noir. Kecantikan putrinya yang masih muda ini, mengalahkan dirinya sendiri. BUkan karena ia ingin lebih cantik dari putrinya, tetapi ia khawatir atas orang-orang yang mengincar gadisnya."-Narator-**_

Keadaan yang sangat hangat itu mendadak hilang begitu saja saat tanah bergetar. Pemimpin prajurit membanting pintu kamar Riyuu hingga terbuka.

"Kerajaan baru saja diserang. Tuan putri, Nona Satsuki dan Yang Mulia, harap ikut denganku," ujarnya.

"Atsushi? Apa-Siapa yang melakukan penyerangan ini?!" seru sang Ratu.

"Kerajaan Rouge.."

* * *

_-Saat itu aku sadar, semua ini akan berubah-_narator

* * *

Lampu-lampu padam, dan para penonton menghentikan napas mereka. Efek guncangan di panggung tersebut seolah-olah sungguhan, dan adegan-adegan tersebut diikuti dengan musik yang benar-benar cocok. Di kegelapan itu, latar diganti. Sekarang suasananya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan singgasana raja di tengah-tengah rusangan tersebut. Seseorang yang sudah terlihat cukup tua (sebenarnya, ini adalah guru sejarah mereka), duduk di sana. Datanglah seorang berambut hitam, dan seorang lagi berambut merah. Penonton yang berjenis kelamin perempuan teriak-teriak histeris melihat penampilan yang mencolok ini.

"Kami baru saja kembali, ayah," ujar Seijuuro sambil menyembah ayahnya, begitu pula Shuuzo.

"Misi kami sudah sukses. Apakah ayah mau memerintah kami lagi?" tanya Shuuzo, tetap menghadap bawah.

"Angkat kepala kalian," mereka melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. "Kalian menjalankan misi kalian dengan baik. Kalian memang anak-anakku yang hebat!" tawa sang raja. "Kita akan mengadakan pesta malam ini. Pakai pakaian terbaik kalian!"

"Baik ayah," mereka berdua berdiri, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

-Latar Diganti menjadi taman-

Seijuuro duduk di sebuah bangku di taman tersebut. Ia mengahadap langit, sambil memainkan bunga mawar berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Seijuuro?"

Akashi melirik ke arah kakaknya, "Aku sedang menunggu.."

"Menunggu apa?" Shuuzo menutup buku di tangannya.

"Ailier,.. Burungku," katanya.

Shuuzo terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia kemudian sadar, "Burung dara milikmu? Aku kira dia hilang entah kemana!"

"...Ia selalu kembali ke sini. Ia tak pernah tersesat," setelah mengatakan itu, burung dara yang bernama Ailier itu mendarat di sandaran bangku yang diduduki mereka.

"Ah.. kau sudah kembali?" Seijuuro mengangkat burung itu ke jarinya, dan mengambil kertas di kaki burung kesayangannya.

Ia membacanya, lalu tersenyum. Si rambut merah itu berdiri, dan berjalan pergi.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya sang kakak, bingung.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Sebentar lagi, malam akan tiba. Para tamu undangan akan segera datang," ujarnya.

"Baiklah. Jangan kabur dari pesta ini. Ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos lagi," kata Shuuzo memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu,"

* * *

"Riyuu, kabur dari sini. Ibu harus mengambil sesuatu yang sangat penting. Atsushi! Jaga Riyuu."

"Tapi ibu-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang pergilah!"

Sang ratu berlari ke kamarnya, mengobrak-abrik laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah Jam Saku dari sana, dan menggenggamnya erat. Mendadak pintu dibuka, dan beberapa prajurit datang, dan menghunuskan pedang ke arah Ratu Floria. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat, dan membunuhnya. Ratu itu terjatuh, dan ia tetap menggenggam Jam itu.

_**"Pardonne-moi, ma fille,"**_

* * *

"Ke-kehancurannya parah sekali..." Riyu bergumam pelan.

"Kerajaan Rogue bilang, ini hanya awalnya saja. Apa yang kita lakukan terhadap mereka?" Satsuki berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Riyuu berdiri di tengah panggung. Batu-batuan berserakan, dan masih ada beberapa tiang yang utuh. Beberapa orang yang memakai baju orang biasa terlihat luka-luka, dan beberapa sedang menangis

"...Riyuu-sama, ibu anda tidak berhasil melewati semua ini," kata Murasakibara sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Riyuu jatuh terduduk. "Apa? Aku rasa, aku salah mendengarmu, Atsushi," Riyuu menangis pelan, dan Satsuki memeluknya erat. "Ibunda,... meninggal? dibunuh? Kenapa?" Kepala penjaga Atsushi terdiam hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya,

"Ini kesalahan saya. Saya seharusnya siap saat mereka menyerang... maafkan saya," Atsushi langsung menyembah Riyuu.

"A-Atsushi, I-ini bukan salahm-mu. Jan-jangan menanggung se-semuanya sendi-sendirian!" kata Riyuu sambil terisak.

"..."

Suasana hening menyambar panggung itu. Beberapa penonton yang peka menangis sedikit.

"Riyuu!" Suara yang monoton, namun terdengar khawatir menggema di ruangan pentas.

Tetsuya berlari ke arah Riyuu dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah, dan segera memeluk putri yang manis itu.

"Aku mendengar kabar,... sial! Aku terlambat. Maafkan aku, sepertinya Kerajaan Rogue melanggar sumpah setia kita. Aku seharusnya datang lebih cep-," kata-katanya terhenti.

(Penonton heboh melihat Kuroko menunjukan banyak ekspresi di sini)

"Te-Tetsuya,... Ibunda sudah.."

Tetsuya membelalakan matanya, "Yang Mulia Floria,..." Kuroko menutup matanya rapat-rapat, "Kami, Kerajaan Noir turut berduka cita atas kehilangan Ratu yang Dicintai, Floria La Blanc. Maafkan aku, Riyuu."

Isak tangis Riyuu semakin keras, dan ia memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Satsuki ikut memeluk Putri yang sudah dirawatnya sejak kecil, dan Atsushi berdiri mendampingi Riyuu. Suasana dukacitanya sangat memilukan..

* * *

_-Semuanya hilang bagaikan angin-_

* * *

Suasana pesta menghiasi panggung yang tadinya sebuah kehancuran. Banyak yang tertawa, dan musik elegan dimainkan. Seijuuro bersandar di dinding Hall dansa sambil menghela napas. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari semua gadis yang hadir di sana, tidak berniat untuk berdansa. Ia mengambil surat di sakunya, dan membaca surat yang ia terima tadi, berulang kali. Ia tersenyum tiap kali matanya membaca isi surat itu.

"Pa-pangeran, maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?"

Seijuuro melepaskan matanya dari surat itu, dan menatap gadis di hadapannya. Perempuan ini memakai gaun yang sungguh memperilhatkan bentuk tubuhnya, dan menampilkan bagian-bagian yang seharusnya tidak diperlihatkan. Ia merasakan matanya seolah terbakar, dan ia melirik ke tempat lain,

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin berdansa."

"Tapi,.. aku sangat memerlukan seseorang untuk berdansa denganku," ujarnya memelas. Ia memeluk tangan Seijuuro dengan manja, "Satu kali saja, ya~?"

Seijuuro sebenarnya sangat membenci tipe wanita yang seperti ini, tapi ia mengangguk. Mereka berdansa perlahan di lantai tersebut, mengikuti musik yang dialunkan. Lagu pun, akhirnya selesai.

"Aku sudah mendampingimu. Aku akan kembali sekarang,"

"Tu-tunggu! Kau tidak mau terus bersamaku? Aku cantik, dan kaya! Apa yang kurang dariku?!" sahut wanita itu, menhentikan langkah Seijuuro.

"...yang kurang darimu? Aku tidak menyukaimu," katanya tegas, jelas, padat.

Sang gadis kabur sambil menangis. Seijuuro menghela napas,

"Kau mengecewakan gadis lain, lagi?" tanya Shuuzo, mendekati adiknya.

"Aku tak pernah menemukan orang yang kucari selama ini..,"

"...Kau tahu? Aku juga begitu.."

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Aku punya ide!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyamar menjadi orang awam, dan mencari orang yang kau suka?" usul Shuuzo.

"Kau kira, ayah akan memperbolehkanku mencintai rakyat biasa?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kak,..."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba," ujarnya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku butuh bantuanmu,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menjalankan misi ke Kerajaan Noir. Aku akan mencoba mencari dari sana," kata Seijuuro.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk kali ini saja. Jangan lupa, kau berhutang padaku soal ini," ujar Shuuzo.

"Aku tahu,..,"

* * *

**Kerajaan Noir, beberapa hari kemudian**

* * *

"Riyuu, aku tahu kalau kau sedih. Tapi kau harus makan," rayu Tetsuya, seraya meberikan semangkuk sup untuk sahabt masa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," senyum sang putri tulus.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau kau berjalan-jalan di kota? Aku yakin, itu akan membuatmu tenang."

Mata Riyuu bergelinting. "Hontou?!" "Tentu saja"

Ia segera berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Arigatou~"

Tetsuya merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan para penonton pada teriak-teriak.

* * *

RayhanFF: Arigato! Maaf lama banget updatenyaa... (OSIS! I HATE YOU!)

Nisa Piko: ah, selamat menuaikan ibadah puasa! #telatbangetsumpah. Maaf lama updatenya.

Maya Christina: SAYA BAHAGIAAAAAAAAAA! Makasih sudah mau baca fic ini!

saruma tetsuya: saya masih teringat oleh Saruma-san... fuwaaa~


End file.
